


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by wickedarcher_08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gryffindor!Harry, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humiliation kink, Light Angst, M/M, Muggleborn Harry, OT5 Friendship, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Quidditch Player Louis Tomlinson, Rimming, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slight degradation kink, Slytherin!Louis, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subspace, Vibrators, daddy!louis, pureblood louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08
Summary: Fifteen years after the 2nd Wizarding War, Blood Status and house division still exist at Hogwarts. Louis is a pureblood Quiddtich player however he hides a secret that could destroy his family. He has been seeing Harry Styles, a muggleborn Gryffindor, for a couple of years now. Louis needs to decide between his family and his love for his Gryffindor princess before the end of the school year, or it will all come crashing down.





	1. My Parents May Even See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LezzieLarrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezzieLarrie/gifts).



> This story is a lot. Like a lot. I hope I tagged everything. There was so much to tag, and I may have created a new kink??? Sorry not Sorry. I am not an expert on BDSM, but I have gotten my feet wet within the community. I also did tonnes of research. Please do not try any of this without a proper conversation with your significant other as well as established boundaries and safe words. With that being said, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, to the person I wrote this for, I hope you love it. I had a blast writing it! I tried to take you 'likes' into account as well as your prompt. If you hate it, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Special thanks to my betas Zoe and Dana. This wouldn't be what it is without them.

“Fuck, Lou. Please, need it,” Harry begs, hoping that his boyfriend will have some sort of mercy on him. Harry already feels his head starting to get fuzzy, his wrists being held to the bed using a some sort of spell Louis somehow knows, which means that Harry can’t even touch himself to get any sort of relief. He knows he probably looks fucked out given that Louis has been edging him for the better part of half an hour, getting him ready.

“You’re not open enough for me yet, baby,” Louis responds, the fact that his voice is just a touch higher the only give away that he is just as affected as Harry. Well that and the very prominent erection straining against his Quidditch trousers. He doesn’t mention the fact that Louis has been taking his sweet ass time getting Harry ready for him, not wanting to be punished. He is hoping Louis will let him come before his upcoming Quidditch match in just under an hour or so. Harry has kind of lost track of time at this point. He whimpers when he feels Louis add a third finger, stretching his hole in the most perfect way that only Louis seems to be able to accomplish.

“Don’t even think about coming, or you won’t get my dick after the match like I know you want. You love seeing me all sweaty afterwards, practically gagging for it when I fuck you under the stands,” Louis tells him, the harsh words going straight to Harry’s neglected cock. Harry just nods in response, moaning again when Louis begins scissoring his fingers. Harry feels like if he doesn’t get Louis’ cock soon, he may actually explode. He knows what Louis is saying is true, though. If he’s bad, then Louis won’t fuck him after the match like Harry loves. Just something about seeing Louis zooming through the air on his broom, attempting to catch the Golden Snitch gets Harry going. He has never been into sports much himself, not even when he thought he was just a muggle, but fuck does he love watching Louis play.

“Please,” Harry cries out, tears pricking his eyes with need. It’s not with the need to come; he just really wants to feel full with Louis’ thick cock. He feels like he may die without it. He fists his hands, digging his short nails into his his own flesh to stop himself from crying out again, knowing he can’t be too loud even though the Room of Requirement is fairly sound proof. He whimpers when Louis removes his fingers. Louis just gives him a stern look before he grabs his hips firmly, flipping him over on the bed without a word. Harry’s bound wrists are now over his head, forcing him to lay face down on the bed, his arse high up in the air on display. He knows Louis is looking at him, so he wiggles it a bit, moaning, trying to entice the Slytherin.

“You know,” Louis starts conversationally, his tone barely giving a hint of arousal away. Harry thinks he does it to cover up the sound of his zipper, but he can’t be sure. Harry wiggles his arse again, hissing when a firm hand comes down on it, connecting with a loud slap that reverberates throughout the room. Harry is almost as addicted to the sound as he is to the pain. “I think I’m gonna fill you with my come, then plug you up. Not let you come until after the match is over. Would you like that, baby? Sitting through the whole match with my come in you? Where everyone can see how fucked out you really are.”

“Yes. Fuck. Please,” Harry moans, the very idea sending a shock of pleasure down his spine and into his aching cock. He loves it when Louis lays claim to him in someway, marking him as his own, since they can’t be open about their relationship. The idea of sitting through a game with Louis’ come in him while watching Louis on a broom does something to Harry. He could probably come untouched at the very fucking idea. He cries out when Louis’ small hands tangle in his sweaty curls, yanking his head up from the mattress hard. His back bows as Louis’ lips come in contact with his ear, kissing it lightly.

“My parents may even see you,” Louis whispers straight into Harry’s ear, and Harry almost comes. A part of Harry _wants_ Louis’ parents to see, so that they finally know about his relationship. Nobody knows about their relationship, though, not even Harry’s best friend Liam, nor Louis’ best friend Zayn. Harry hates it being a secret, but they don’t really have a choice with Harry being a muggleborn and Louis’ being a pureblood, not to mention that they are in two houses that hate each other. Nobody can know, but Harry wants Louis to mark him so that everyone _knows_. It is an issue really.

“Please,” Harry begs, even though he doesn't know what the fuck he is even begging for. Maybe for Louis to fuck him, or maybe he just wants everyone to know who he has been dating for two years, ever since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry still doesn’t know how it happened. One day he went from despising Louis for his existence to fucking him in every dark corner they could find. When Louis discovered the Room of Requirement last year, though, all bets were off.

“Don’t make me use the invisible gagging spell on your pretty little mouth again, Harold. I remember how hard that was for you to explain-- well mime-- to Professor McGonagall during your Transfiguration lesson last week.” Harry can hear the smirk in his voice, and he kind of wants to hex him. He would if he had his wand, and he wasn’t incredibly turned on. Harry may or may not have a bit of a humiliation kink, to go along with his exhibitionism kink. He has more, but he can’t concentrate on that right now, not with Louis tightening his grip on his hair, pulling harder to make his back bow even more. Harry doesn’t cry out this time, preferring to actually be able to use his voice during the match. It would be hard to explain that one to Liam again.  

“Good boy,” Louis praises, running a small hand down Harry’s spine as if to pet him. Harry preens at the attention, almost purring with it, but keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to disobey. He mostly just wants to come, but his own release wasn’t in Louis’ outlined plan from earlier. He won’t get to come until after the match.

“You know I could conjure a mirror so you could watch, or I could blindfold you,” Louis offers, probably to distract him because not even a second later, Harry feels Louis’ thick cock agaisnt his hole, pushing in hard and fast, just the way Harry likes it. Harry bites his lip, hard, to keep from crying out, the metallic taste of his own blood on his tongue. It stings from the quick entrance, but Harry likes the pain, the endorphins going straight to his brain, making his head feel even more fuzzy. Louis stills himself, probably giving Harry a chance to adjust, not wanting to hurt him too much, but Harry just wants him to move.

“Want me to move, baby?” Louis asks, from behind him. Harry can’t see his face, but he knows he is smiling. The bloody bastard. Harry just nods, silently begging Louis to have some fucking mercy. He is going to have to with Louis’ match starting sooner rather than later. Louis is the bloody captain. He should probably be giving his team a pep talk right now instead of fucking Harry into oblivion. Priorities. When Louis starts moving from behind him, he can’t stop himself from releasing a low moan, his cock bobbing heavily between his legs, untouched.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry says, feeling the harsh material of Louis’ Quidditch trousers scraping against the sensitive skin of his bum where Louis’ had slapped it earlier. Louis didn’t even undress at all, the only item of clothing that has come off are his gloves, and that was only so he could finger Harry open. That fact makes Harry impossibly harder, loving the idea of being completely naked while Louis is still fully dressed, in his fucking Slytherin Quidditch robes no less.

“We’ve gotta make this quick, baby. You’re so fucking tight for me though, so it shouldn't take too long for me to fill you up with my come. Do you want that? Want my come in you?” Louis asks, his fingers digging into Harry’s small love handles on his hips, leaving bruises where the laurel leaves are tattooed into his skin. Louis smacks his ass, hard, and Harry cries out, not sure what he did to deserve it. Louis answers his unspoken question a few seconds later though. “Answer me.”

“Y--yes! Please, fill me up. Need it. Need your come in me so everyone knows I’m yours,” Harry responds as his eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears, feeling as though all of his senses are overloaded. Louis growls at his words, gripping into his flesh harder, as if he likes the idea of everyone knowing. Harry knows he does. It turns them both on, the idea of being out to people. It is a stupid thing to get them going, but when they have had to hide their relationship and pretend to hate each other for two years, it becomes a turn on for people to know.

“Shh-- baby. It’s alright. You’ll get my come. I promise,” Louis soothes, fucking harder into Harry, his cock hitting his prostate with every thrust, hurtling Harry even closer to the edge. He can’t come  though. He can’t. He’s not allowed, and he is a good boy.

“Please, Daddy,” Harry begs, letting the word fall from his lips, knowing it will drive Louis crazy. The term started off as a joke, but now Harry finds himself saying it more often than not during anything sexual with Louis, sometimes when things aren’t sexual even. Louis growls again, thrusting in to him so hard, Harry is being pushed up the bed. He uses his bound wrists to brace himself, straightening his arms so that Louis can’t push him anymore, making Louis go even deeper.

“What was that, baby?” Louis asks, voice finally reflecting his arousal. Harry knows that only happens when Louis is getting close. Thank Merlin because Harry is fucking close. He needs Louis to come, or he is fucked, and not in the way Louis is currently doing.

“Need your come, Daddy. Please. Need you to fill me up with your come, Daddy. Fuck.” Harry cries out when Louis unexpectedly grabs his hair, pulling his entire body up so that Harry’s back is aligning with Louis’ chest. He can feel Louis’ heart beating against his skin, even through the thick layer fabric. They are definitely going to have to do the Scourgify charm after this. Hopefully it will remove the come stains from Louis’ trousers this time, not wanting Madame Hooch asking if Louis had spilled something on him during potions again.

Louis keeps one hand fisted in Harry’s hair, holding him up, with the other digging into his hip to keep him in position as he fucks his hips up into Harry, his hard length dragging against his spot with every thrust. Harry thinks he may actually fucking die if Louis doesn't come within the next few minutes. He doesn’t need an Avada, all he needs is Louis to fuck him and forbid him from coming. Louis’ hips stutter when he comes, pumping his release into Harry, biting the spot between Harry’s shoulder and neck with sharp canines. Harry screams from the sensation but doesn't come. Somehow. He should get a fucking award.

Harry collapses when Louis releases him, careful not to allow Louis to pull out of him completely, knowing Louis’ plan. He can’t help the whimper that escapes from his parted lips with a pant when Louis does pull out, quickly replacing his cock with a magical butt plug. Yes, it’s magical. Louis had found it somewhere, and Harry doesn’t ask questions. Just allows Louis to explain how each toy works when he first gets them in a nondescript package from his owl, Kevin. Where Louis got the name Kevin from, Harry is unsure. Harry moans when the plug is nestled in, pressing against his prostate with each breath. This is a new one that they haven't used before, but Harry likes it’s girth not to mention the deep scarlet colour to match his own house.

“There, now I will be inside you the entire time,” Louis tells him, rubbing his back, helping Harry stay anchored. He turns over, blinking up at Louis with sleepy eyes, and Louis smiles down at him, a fond look taking over his sharp features. He listens as Louis does a few Scourgify spells to clean them both off as much as possible before he glamours his own tattoos and the marks on his neck so that his parents won’t see and ask questions. He does this every single time his parents come to visit, and Harry hates that Louis feels the need to hide that part of himself. Hide every part of himself from them it seems. Harry, on the other hand, doesn’t care. Most people at the school seem to think him some type of ladies man that has dipped his cock into every girl in school, even though he has never touched a girl in a sexual way, let alone had sex with one. He isn’t sure how he even got the reputation.

“Princess? Are you still with me?” Louis asks, his voice soft as he traces over the tattoos on Harry’s chest with the tip of his wand. It tickles, but Harry is currently to fucked out to move. Harry nods, but that doesn’t seem to be answer enough for Louis. “I need your words, baby.”

“I’m here,” Harry answers. It’s mostly true. He hasn’t gone completely off the deep end. He still feels present, albeit slightly floaty. He has gotten used to the sensation of the plug though, so that’s a plus.

“Good boy. Remember, all you have to do is say your safeword and the plug will vanish back into our collection under the your bed. Do you remember your safe word?” Louis asks voice still soft, now running his hands up and down the inside of Harry thighs. Harry concentrates on the feeling, using it to help him focus on Louis’ question. Right. Safeword. He totally remembers their safe word. Niffler. They decided on it because Harry thinks Nifflers are adorable, and Louis can’t say ‘no’ to Harry. A fact that he knows and uses to his advantage.

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry responds, nodding his head a few times to show Louis that he is, in fact, paying attention to his words. Louis smiles down at him, and Harry preens. It feels like the sun is shining on his skin which is something he doesn’t get very often given that the castle is situated in the highlands of Scotland. He watches with dark eyes as Louis gets off the bed, locating his his leather Quidditch gloves.

“Okay. I’ve gotta get to this match. Is my little Gryffindor Princess going to cheer me on in the stands? Hmm?” Louis asks, giving Harry a questioning look as he pulls on his gloves.

“Liam will definitely be there.” Harry laughs at Louis’ offended expression. As far as Liam is concerned, they both still hate one another. Louis and Liam don’t really get along. Louis thinks Liam has a broomstick up his ass, Louis’ words not Harry’s, while Liam thinks that Louis is far too immature and doesn’t take magic seriously enough. It’s all very annoying, and Harry is positive that Louis and Liam could be good friends if they would just fucking have a civil conversation for once instead of exchanging glares, harsh words, and mean quips. “Of course I will be there to cheer you on, love. You’ve gotta beat the robes off the Puffs,” Harry amends, maneuvering his body to his knees on the bed to give Louis a chaste kiss on the lips, Louis gloved hands automatically come to hold his waist as Harry feels a smile.

“I love you, and I will see you after the match. Okay?” Louis asks after pulling away just a bit. Harry can still feel his breath on his lips with the words, and Harry almost wants to say ‘fuck the match’ then snog the life out of Louis however this is important to Louis. Quidditch is important to Louis, so he bites his lip and nods.

“I love you, too,” Harry responds, and with one final squeeze of Harry his hips and a kiss on the cheek, Louis is gone. Harry waits exactly ten minutes, their agreed upon amount of time, before he gets dressed and leaves the room, too, suppressing a moan every time the plug presses against his spot. He is still incredibly hard, and thank Merlin and Godric Fucking Gryffindor for their robes being fairly loose, making it easier to conceal a hard on. Maybe sitting in the cool spring weather will help Harry’s situation, given that his slow, long walk to the Quidditch pitch is most definitely not.

Harry has never hated the no apparition rule on campus so much as he does in this very moment. It feels like the pitch is fucking days away, each step sending Harry further and further in the air, closer to orgasm. He can’t come, though. That would be bad. It would go against a direct order that Louis gave him, and Harry has to be good. He wants to be rewarded later.

“Harry!” He hears Liam exclaim from somewhere behind him once he exits the castle. Fuck. He was hoping he would be able to watch the game without Liam. Liam is already curious as to where Harry disappears to, oftentimes in the middle of the night past curfew. It hasn’t been much of an issue since Harry became Headboy and therefore has a dorm to himself. They still prefer the Room of Requirement though because it always has things that they need, and they don’t have to worry about unexpected visitors. Louis still spends most nights with Harry in his dorm, sleeping in his bed, consequences be damned. They have had more than one close call this school year.   

Before this year started, Harry had become a pro at sneaking around the castle at night, disillusionment charms are his and Louis’ best friend, after all. Being a Prefect and now Head Boy has had it perks, no one questioning him as much when he is out of bed after hours. Louis is a Prefect too, so they will even sometimes be assigned to roam together, which usually ends with them fucking in an empty classroom or corridor. Harry shakes his head, trying to clear it a little bit before he turns to find his friend walking toward him, smiling at him.

“Li! Hey!” Harry greets plastering a smile on his face, hoping he doesn't looked as fucked out as he feels. Then something odd happens. The plug in his ass vibrates. What the actual fuck? If Louis bought a magical vibrating plug, Harry may just fucking murder him. He knows he is a bit fucked out and spacy, but he is almost positive he felt it vibrate. It could be a figment of his horny imagination, the need to come taking over every other thought, but he doesn’t think it is.

“Y’alright, H?” Liam asks, dark brows deepening in concern. Fuck. He’s not as convincing as he thought. Louis would tease him for being a Gryffindor right now, not being able to come up with a convincing enough lie on the spot, however, Harry would like to see Louis fucking do it with a plug is his arse while he is as hard as one of Severus Snape’s infamous potions exams before his death. No, Harry isn’t alright, but he can’t exactly say all of that to Liam.

“Yeah. ‘M fine. Just decided to go to the match after all,” Harry responds, starting to walk again. He tries to make his steps and pace as normal as possible, but it’s hard when the plug moves with every single one. He is barely suppressing moans and hisses as is and that was when he was able to walk at a slower pace. Liam will get even more confused if he is walking slow, too. So he grits his teeth and tries to match Liam’s strides. Thank the gods that his legs are longer than Liam’s, so it’s not as fast as they could be going.

“Oh. I know Quidditch isn’t really your thing. You much prefer books and studying. I don’t know why the Hat didn’t put you in Ravenclaw,” Liam jokes, and it is something that Harry has been hearing since the very beginning of his time at Hogwarts. He has always been a bit of a bookworm even when he went to a muggle school, choosing reading and writing over hanging out with friends. Harry bites his lip on a moan, closing his eyes for a second and pauses his steps because the damn thing vibrated _again_. He definitely did not imagine it, and he may or may not be plotting to kill his favourite snake. He opens his eyes slowly to find Liam looking at him worriedly, probably thinking that Harry is offended over his joke. Fuck. Harry needs to recover. He needs to think of something to say to ease his best friend’s mind.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Harry waves off, attempting a smile that probably looks more like a grimace. That may not be the most fluid response, but that works for now. Liam looks relieved that he didn’t hurt Harry’s feelings. The Hat had had a conversation with him while on his head and decided he would be best fit for Gryffindor, and Harry wasn’t about to argue with an ancient magical hat. He was still flabbergasted that an ancient magical hat even existed in the first fucking place. Harry, though, strongly believes that everyone has a little of each house in them, so he probably would have fit in anywhere, even Slytherin if he wasn’t a muggleborn. Even though their house has been a lot better about their prejudices since the Second Wizarding War. Harry may or may not have read _Hogwarts: A History_ no less than seven times, sue him.

“So, who do you think will win? The Snakes or the Puffs?” Liam asks, and Harry almost answers Slytherin right away, but he doesn’t want to seem suspicious. He pretends to think about it as they climb the stairs to their desired seat. Thank fuck they are almost there. Walking is fucking torture when you have something nudging against your prostate. Harry knows a thing or two about sexual torture, he and Louis learning their way through it together. Always together.

 

___________

 

“Tomlinson’s got his eye on something because he is zooming across the pitch.” Louis barely registers the voice of Ed Sheeran acting as commentator as he flies after what he hopes is the Golden Snitch. Two point three seconds ago, he saw what he thought was a yellow streak right around the goal posts being currently guarded by his teammate. Louis first looked around to see where the other seeker was, happy to note that he was scoping out the other side, before he took off, his broom flying through the air. He doesn’t pay attention to anything around him. Not the crowd going crazy. Not Jesy hitting a bludger that is coming right at him. Not the announcer screaming into the tannoy. All of his focus is on the Snitch that he is getting ever closer to.

Louis glances over his shoulder, seeing the Hufflepuff seeker gaining on him. He silently commands his broom to move faster, feeling the wind rushing through his brown hair, the cool air stinging his face around his goggles. Once he gets close enough, he reaches out for it barely touching it with his fingertips when the Hufflepuff seeker hits him hard in the side, knocking him off balance and his path. He hears the ‘oohs’ of the crowd, knowing that Harry is probably worried about him. He knows how much Harry hates that he plays the sport, always worrying that Louis is going to get knocked off his broom and fall to his death, never mind the logical explanation that the professors would never allow a student to get seriously injured. Harry is terrible at concealing his emotions; he is a Gryffindor after all.

Louis hits the other seeker hard, sending him spiraling through the air and out of the competition for the Snitch for the time being. Louis then refocuses his attention on the glittering object in front of him, reaching out again, urging his broom to go faster. He cries out in victory when his hand closes around the small golden sphere, holding it firmly in one gloved hand. He hears a horn go off, Ed and the crowd going wild all at the same time, too many sounds to focus on just one. He moves his broom in a circle, waving his possession to the crowd triumphantly, finding Harry and staying there to look at him.

Despite the fact that Harry is pretending to be upset over Slytherin's win, Louis can see the pride in his eyes. He also looks even more fucked out than he did when Louis left him in the Room of Requirement. His pupils are still blown, and it looks like he has chewed his red lips to the point of bleeding. His hair is messy and wind swept, the dark curls surrounding his head like a lion’s mane. Fitting really if Louis cared to think about all of that symbolic shit. Louis knows that the vibrating plug has been torturing him since the match started two hours ago, the thought making his own dick hard during random moments of it, which isn’t good considering they needed to win the match. He pulled it out, well not literally. He has never pulled out with Harry.

He uses his free hand to sign to Harry, telling him to meet him in their spot in five minutes. They developed the sign language last year when they wanted to communicate in the Great Hall during meals without everyone knowing. It doesn’t seem like anyone has caught on, even though Zayn has sent him a few confused looks from his spot at the Ravenclaw table. Thankfully no one in his house has had the balls to even so much as question him for always sneaking out of their common room late into the night. He waves to his parents as he descends, shaking hands with the captain of the Hufflepuff team as is customary. He spots his mum and dad coming right at him, so he quickly walks off the pitch towards the underside of the wooden bleachers where he waits patiently for Harry.

A few minutes later, he is being pressed against the wall by a very desperate Harry who has attacked his lips and is whining into his mouth. Louis flips them easily, so he that Harry’s back is now slammed against the wall as Louis’ moth on his neck, sucking more marks into his alabaster skin. Harry grips Louis’ hair hard, his long fingers fisting the strands forcing Louis to moan into his neck. Louis’ head is spinning from going from soft to hard in .53 seconds, but he isn’t complaining. Harry does that to him. Harry will always do that to him, and he would never ever have it any other way. They have to hurry though, or Louis’ team and his parents will get suspicious.

“Need you, Daddy. Please,” Harry whimpers, his voice high with his arousal. Louis doesn't know how Harry does it. Louis couldn’t imagine being edged for hours on end, but Harry gets off on it. He loves it, and Louis can’t stop the pride that fills his chest every time they do something new. Everytime Harry takes another paddling or has nipple clamps on all four of his nipples during a scene amazes Louis every damn time. It is so hard not praise him sometimes, but Harry likes it when Louis is mean to him. He gets off on it, but sometimes Louis can’t stop himself. He has to praise him because Harry is such a good boy.

“Okay baby. Do you still have the plug in?” Louis asks even though he knows the answer. Harry does. He wouldn’t look so fucked out and desperate if he didn’t, but Louis still asks because he wants to gauge how far gone Harry is. Harry nods, eyes dark with need. “I need you to use your words, baby.” Harry closes his glassy eyes, probably trying to collect his thoughts before he blinks them open slowly.

“Yes, Daddy,” he breaths, the words going straight to Louis’ already impossibly hard dick. Louis slams him against a large beam and swallows the moan that is released from Harry’s sinful lips with his own. He makes quick work of removing Harry’s trousers, pushing them down to his ankles, allowing his hard length to spring free. He’s so hard, it looks painful, and Louis couldn’t stop the words of praise tumbling from his lips even if he tried.

“Good boy. So fucking good for me. My beautiful Gryffindor Princess. Wanna get off?” Louis asks, dropping to his knees in front of his boyfriend, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Harry releases a deep groan, making Louis’ dick twitch and his heart flutter.

“Yes. Need it. Fuck. Please. Daddy,” Harry rambles, already to the point that he can’t form coherent sentences. He probably won’t last long, and Louis doesn't think he will either. He quickly pulls off his gloves, laying them down beside him and undoes his own Quidditch trousers. He probably has them undone just as much as done up given how often he fucks Harry wearing them. He doesn’t give Harry any warning as he wraps his lips around Harry’s length and swallows him whole. He wastes no time establishing a steady rhythm, stroking his own erection to the same timing.

Thank Merlin for the noise of the crowd around them because the sounds Harry is making are downright obscene. Louis would conjure a gag if he wasn’t enjoying them so much. The fact that they could get caught by anyone around them sends a thrill down his spine coming to a pool behind his navel, feeling the familiar pull of his orgasm quickly approaching. He reaches around Harry’s ridiculously long legs, pressing into the base of the plug.

“Shit. Fuck. Daddy. God,” Harry moans each word, and Louis thinks he may combust at any moment as Harry rest his fingers in Louis’ hair. Louis carefully pulls out the plug, quickly putting it into the pocket of his robes as he continues to suck Harry’s magic out through his cock. Once the scarlet plug is tucked deep into his pocket, he replaces it with three of his fingers. Harry is still wet from the lube and Louis’ own come, hot and tight around him.

He can almost feel the arousal coming off Harry in waves, like magic. On occasion, he fucking glows with it. It only happens during really intense scenes when Harry is extremely turned on. Louis has never really brought it up, but it makes his skin prickle and brings his orgasm ever closer. When his parents say that muggleborns’ magic isn’t as strong as purebloods’ he wants to present Harry fucking Styles to them during moments like this to really show them what a muggleborn can do. Harry is probably more powerful than him and Zayn combined, both being purebloods. His intelligence is what attracted Louis to him in the first place, never backing down from Louis during an argument and always having a witty reply. His remarks were always a different kind of wit than Louis’ own, the kind that you have to think about before you realise you should be insulted.

“Please. Can I…” Harry’s mouth is left hanging open, the sentence trailing off on a choke when Louis pressed firmly against Harry’s swollen prostate. Louis nods his head once, Harry filling his mouth with his release just seconds later. Louis moans around it, tipping over the edge of his second orgasm in a matter of hours, feeling Harry’s whole body tense around his fingers. Louis strokes himself through his own orgasm as he swallows around Harry twice to get it all. He pulls off, resting his head against Harry’s still clothed stomach as he comes down from his high, both boys panting. That was more of a workout than the entirety of the Quidditch match.

“Baby, are you with me?” Louis asks, getting up from his knees, running his fingers though Harry’s sweaty curls. Louis continues to whisper words of praise to Harry, petting any sliver of skin he can find until Harry blinks his emerald eyes open, a dimpled grin forming on his fucked out face making Louis want to fucking swoon. He won't. Slytherins don’t swoon, but if there were ever a reason to, it is this boy in his arms. His perfect boy. “There you are.”

“I’m here,” Harry responds, finally, his voice deep and gravely from disuse. Louis quickly conjures a goblet of water, helping Harry drink small sips until he has had his fill. He does up their trousers, does a quick Scourgify spell with his wand, and peppers kisses all over Harry face and neck, nuzzling into the area where his sharp jaw meets his ear. It’s Louis’ favourite spot. Well, Louis has about a million and three favourite spots on Harry’s body, but this one is special. This one usually has a mark made by him that Harry won’t glamour, even though his long curls cover it most of the time. Louis may or may not be somewhat possessive, but it comes with the territory of not being able to be publicly open with Harry.

“Are you okay, baby?” Louis asks after another few minutes, not giving Harry much of a chance to answer as he captures his lips in a sweet kiss, feeling the time tick by almost as if a giant fucking hourglass is hanging over their heads. He hates it, but his family could very well disown him if they knew he was gay and in love with a muggleborn Gryffindor. Despite the Second War, some Pureblood circles are still prejudiced in regards to blood status, far more accepting of a Half-Bloods than a Muggleborns. Louis can’t imagine never being able to see his sisters again, Lottie just being in her first year of Hogwarts this year. He has so much to teach them, and he can’t do it if he is forbidden from being around them just because of someone he loves. He knows it’s not fair to Harry. He hates keeping their relationship a secret as much as Harry does, he just isn’t ready for anyone to know.

“What are you doing?” Asks a voice with a strong Irish accent, prompting both Harry and Louis to jump, their lips pulling a part with a wet pop, and Louis’ heart is fluttering madly like the Golden Snitch he just caught. He understands the sentiment because they have just been caught. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> You can follow me on my Social Media if you'd like  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


	2. Obliviate Him, Of Course

Harry gulps, eyes coming to land on the boy that has just interrupted his and Louis’ snogging, his brain clearing up somewhat with adrenaline. Before Harry can even react, Louis has his wand out, trained on the blond Hufflepuff with kind blue eyes. The kid raises his hands in the air immediately, clearly not wanting confrontation. Harry understands. It is completely unlike Louis to pull his wand so quickly, generally preferring to talk his way out of a situation which means Louis is scared, very fucking scared. Harry slowly steps in between them, keeping his eyes traveling between both Louis and the boy like a rogue bludger. On one hand, he doesn't want to take his eyes off the boy, afraid that he will run off and expose them, but he also doesn’t want his boyfriend to hex the poor bloke. 

“Lou. Calm down,” Harry says, keeping his voice slow and steady. Louis is is pale, his small hand slightly shaking as he holds his wand out, still trained on the boy despite the fact that Harry is mostly blocking his shot. Harry feels slightly bad for the thrill of getting caught that just shot down his spine, making his spent cock twitch. Someone finally knows, though. 

“Haz. Move out of the way,” Louis responds, voice steady despite the fact that Harry knows he’s scared. His blue eyes briefly find Harry before they land back on the Hufflepuff. 

“What are you gonna do, Lou?” 

“Obliviate him, of course,” Louis responds, voice harsh, but Harry can see in his eyes that he doesn’t really want to do that. 

“Come on, Lou. You don’t really wanna do that,” Harry reasons, keeping his voice soft. 

“We don’t have a choice, Harry.” Louis’ voice cracks, his blue eyes pleading, and Harry’s heart breaks a tiny bit. He has never seen Louis so scared, and he isn’t sure what to do. He can’t let Louis Obliviate the poor lad, though. 

“Yes, we do, Lou. I’m sure we can trust…” Harry trails off, realising he doesn't really know his name. “What’s your name, lad?” 

“Niall. Niall Horan, and yeah, you can trust me. I swear. I won’t tell a soul,” Niall assures, face pale and eyes wide in fear. He gulps when Louis doesn’t lower his wand. 

“Don’t be so naive, Harry. Fuck. You’re such a Gryffindor sometimes. Always so quick to trust people. He knows our secret. The secret that could get me exiled from my family. We can’t just trust him,” Louis says, his hand shaking more with his small speech. Harry tries not to flinch at the the Gryffindor comment. He knows Louis doesn’t really mean it, he is just freaked out, but it still stings a bit. 

“Look, I don’t want trouble or anything. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Your secret’s safe with me. I think it’s kind of cool though, honestly. The shit between houses is ridiculous, and I am glad to see someone break down those walls, even though it’s in secret,” Niall tells them, blue eyes honest. Harry looks at Louis, silently pleading him to just lower the bloody wand. After a few more tense moments, Louis finally drops his arm , keeping it at his side. Harry and Niall share a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you,” Harry mouths to him, and Louis gives him a short nod in response, still not taking his eyes off Niall. 

“Harry, I have to go. My parents are probably looking for me. Talk to him,” Louis says his gaze snapping to Harry's face. He nods his head towards Niall but keeps his eyes trained on Harry. 

“Okay, babe. I’ll talk to him,” Harry assures him. Louis glances in Niall’s direction before he plants a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. 

“If you tell anyone, I will Avada you without a second thought, got it?” Louis asks, pointing threateningly towards Niall with his words. Harry chuckles because he knows Louis is bluffing, however, Niall gulps, looking petrified. He doesn't blame him, though. Louis can be scary as hell when he is mad, and he has a bit of a reputation at school, excelling in Charms. 

“Got it,” Niall answers, swallowing, again. Louis nods once, shoots Harry a look of apology then he’s gone. Harry lets out a sigh of relief, turning to Niall, smiling broadly. If he doesn't want his boyfriend to go to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable, then he is going to have to charm the pants off this Irish Hufflepuff. Niall smiles back, giving him a small wave. He seems nice, so it may not be so bad. 

“Hi. I’m Harry and sorry about that,” Harry introduces, nodding in the direction that Louis just left from. 

“Yeah. I’ve seen you around the grounds. You’re Head Boy, right?” Niall asks, squinting at him. Now that Harry thinks about it, he has seen Niall around the school. He thinks he is a year behind he and Louis. He doesn’t remember Niall ever being in trouble. Harry knows he has never caught him breaking the rules even though Louis always says rules are meant to be broken, especially if they are stupid. Harry didn’t agree at first, however now he kind of understands Louis’ thinking with that. Maybe he has a little bit of Slytherin in him after all, not counting the obscene amount of Louis’ come he has had in him and on him, but that’s neither here nor there.  

“Yeah. That’s me. Head boy,” Harry responds, rocking from his heels to his toes then back nervously. “Look, I know Louis can be a bit intense, but he is just really scared you’re gonna tell on us. I know that doesn’t excuse him drawing his wand on you and threatening you, but please try to see where he is coming from. You’re not gonna tell on us right?” 

“No. I swear. I won’t, and he didn’t even have to threaten me. All you all had to do was ask. Like I said, I think it’s cool-- you know-- house unity and all of that shit. I’ve seen you two around. I think you make a cute couple even though you don’t show it outwardly. In fact, now that I think about it, you act like you hate each other,” Niall rambles, looking up in thought. Harry smiles at him, even though Niall isn’t looking. He likes him. He seems nice, and Harry likes nice people. 

“To be fair, we kind of started off hating each other,” Harry says, the realisation suddenly striking him now that he is talking about his fucking relationship with someone that isn’t his boyfriend. Holy shit! This is the first time he has been able to talk about Louis outloud without having to pretend he hates his guts and believes him to be a git. It is almost relieving. Harry didn’t realise how crushing the burden of keeping their relationship a secret was until he is able to speak of it outloud to another living person. It’s like he is feeling the sun on his skin for the first time after living in a cave his entire life. As if he is breathing fresh air and has green grass under his toes. It’s refreshing as fuck is what it is. 

“So… how did that happen?” Niall asks, gesturing vaguely to the spot where Louis was sucking his cock just moments ago. Harry follows his gaze, trying to think of the best way to answer his question. It’s a good fucking question. 

“Um-- I don’t really know,” Harry responds, scratching the back of his head with a small chuckle. He brings his hand around to play with his bottom lip like he does when he is nervous or deep in thought, but he really doesn't know where to begin. He doesn't even know if their story has a beginning. It is almost unbegotten, as if it didn’t have a starting point, it was just meant to happen by some divine force. Like a virgin birth or some equally mythical explanation to something eternal. 

“That’s alright, mate. I’ve got plenty of time to learn,” Niall says, clapping him on the shoulder steering them out from under the stands. Harry smiles at him, feeling more free than he has in years. He thinks he and this Niall lad could be friends. Maybe Louis would even give him a chance.

 

__________

 

“Mum! Dad! Glad you could make it,” Louis exclaims, putting on his best fake smile as he walks up towards his parents. His mum looks elegant in her green robes, dark hair tied up into an intricate braid. She smiles at him broadly, wrapping him in a tight hug. He tries to let her warmness relax him, but it doesn't. He is too worked up over what just occurred under the stands with Harry and the soon to be dead boy. He swallows, his throat dry as he glances back to where he came from. Harry still hasn’t emerged, and Louis can’t decide if that is good or bad. 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Boobear. You did so good! I’m so proud of you,” his mum praises, smiling again. He sees that Lottie is standing beside her. He smiles down at her in her Slytherin robes, ruffling her hair, laughing at her noise of protest. He is so glad she was placed in the same house as him. Unlike him, the Hat barely even touched her head before it shouted it’s desired location. The Hat had a conversation with Louis though. One that was quite strange, and he would never forget however it ultimately made the right decision and put him with the Snakes. 

“Thanks, Mum,” Louis responds, smiling at Zayn who has now joined their party of four. Zayn returns Jay’s hug, kissing both of her cheeks and shakes Mark’s hand, as is custom. He smiles back at Louis, his dark eyes crinkling at the corner, a single strand of black hair falling into his face as if it were placed there by the Gods. Louis loves Zayn, but at the same time he hates him. He always makes being cool and collected look so effortless. Louis knows that there is so much more that goes on under the surface of his exterior that Zayn doesn’t show the world. He has seen it thousands of times, they did grow up together after all. Despite being placed in separate houses, they still managed to remain friends. Louis thought Zayn was a better fit for Ravenclaw with his creative nature, even though his parents were displeased at first. 

“Where are the girls?” Zayn asks, referring to Louis’ younger siblings. Louis looks around, also noticing that they aren’t there, which is strange given that they hardly ever miss a match. 

“They came down with a case of Mumblemumps. Not to worry, we have the nanny looking after them. A MediWitch already stopped by and gave them healing potions, but she told them to rest until the potion has time to take effect. They were really upset they couldn’t be here though,” Jay assures him with a frown, and Louis momentarily forgets about what happened with Harry in favour of worrying for his sisters. Poor things. He remembers when he and Zayn contracted Mumblemumps when they were young. They were confined to bed for a solid week and couldn’t even talk to each other. For a kid like Louis, who was always active and talking, it was torture. 

“Well, send them my love,” Louis replies, a frown of his own on his face. He knows they are in good hands; his parents are well off and can afford the best care galleons can buy, however, he still worries about them. He loves his sisters so much, always having been the protective big brother. 

“We will.” They spend the next half and hour standing there, catching up. They decide not to go to dinner in Hogsmeade, Jay wanting to get back home to the girls as soon as she could. Louis misses them, but he understands. He also kind of wants to find Harry to see what happened and the plug is burning a hole in his pocket. Louis keep touching it, as if to remember where it came from and remind himself that it's still there and still a secret. Their secret. Just like their relationship, hidden away from his parents. 

He saw Harry emerge from their location over twenty minutes ago, Niall’s arm wrapped around his shoulder like they were old friends. He hopes Niall isn’t trying to blackmail him or anything. What did they really know about the guy anyways? Louis racks his brain, trying to think of any Pureblood families with the name Horan, but none ring a bell. He suspects Niall is probably a half blood, not that it matters, but it would explain why Louis doesn’t know him. 

“Where are you off to?” Zayn asks once they reach the Great Hall, and Louis starts walking in the direction of the Grand Staircase instead of towards the dungeons where the Slytherin dormitories are. Louis freezes, not expecting that question from his best friend. Fuck. He needs to think of a lie fast. He can’t tell Zayn that he received a secret message from Harry five minutes ago requesting they meet in the empty third floor corridor. It was weird that Harry didn’t want to meet in his own dorm, but Louis didn’t question it. They used to meet there all the time last year. He searches his mind, trying to find a convincing enough lie. 

“Prefects duties. Gotta roam,” Louis answers, proud that his voice stays steady. He is good at lying, though. He feels kind of bad for having been lying to his best friend for the better part of two years, but he doesn’t have a choice. Zayn is too close to his family. Zayn can’t know. 

“You don’t have a shift tonight? Do you?” Zayn’s dark brows are drawn in confusion, a pout on his already naturally pouty lips. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Um-- Styles fucking switched my shift with Payne’s. I guess there are perks to being a part of the perfect little pride they’ve got, regardless, he is making me work after the game,” Louis lies, his throat burning with it. He hates making Harry the bad guy, usually trying to avoid it if he can, but he doesn’t have a choice in this scenario. He already said he had to work, and Harry is the only person with the ability to switch shifts other than the Head Girl and the Professors, neither of which are believable scenarios since they don’t hate Louis. 

“Oh, mate. I’m sorry; that sucks. You’ve got to be exhausted after that game,” Zayn apologises with a frown, looking slightly angry, probably at Harry. They start walking up the stairs together in unison. Louis supposes Zayn is going to the fifth floor to his dorm, but he can’t be positive. 

“It is what it is,” Louis responds with a shrug, patting Zayn on the shoulder as they wait for the a staircase to come and connect them to the second floor. He is almost to his destination. He realises then that Zayn looks kind of nervous. He is fidgeting a lot more than usual, running his fingers through his perfect dark quiff and moving from one foot to the other. It is totally unlike Zayn to mess up his hair, no matter the cause.

“Y’alright, mate?” Louis asks, glancing over at Zayn before he gets on the staircase, praying it doesn't move with them on it like it often does. He listens to the portraits on the wall chat about the match that just took place, many of them congratulating him on his performance as they ascend. Louis nods and smiles, thanking each one of them as he goes while also trying to pay attention to his best friend. 

“‘M fine. Just worried about the upcoming potions exam,” Zayn tells him with a shrug. Louis is also worried about that. Slughorn’s exams are no fucking joke, and they have been slammed with homework lately in preparation for the N.E.W.T.S. He has spent far too many nights studying with Harry instead of fucking him lately, however, he does better when he studies with his boyfriend. They both have different ways of solving the same problem, so it forces Louis to see it from a different perspective, giving him a better understanding. He would never tell Harry that, however. He suspects he knows though. 

“I get that,” Louis responds, then waves him goodbye as he disappears down the third floor corridor. He likes the third floor. A lot of the students think it’s cursed since it is where the great Harry Potter and his friends prevented Voldemort from acquiring the Philosopher's Stone. Louis and Harry used the myth to their advantage, meeting up there often when they didn’t want to risk and empty classroom or before they had even discovered the Room of Requirement. In fact, they shared their first kiss in the room where the three headed dog was supposedly kept to guard the trap door. It isn’t the same room though, since most of the castle was reduced to ash and smoldering stone during the Battle of Hogwarts. 

Louis walks around the corner, locating the exact room Harry told him to meet him in and freezes when he walks through the door. Harry isn’t alone. He is with the Hufflepuff that spotted them at the game. Louis’ stomach drops to the region of the dungeons as he shuts the door behind him, prompting both boys to look up at him, Harry smiling. Fuck. Louis feels sick as he walks closer to them. He just knows that Niall probably has some kind of deal to make. Perhaps a free pass whenever he sneaks around at night. Maybe he wants Harry to do his homework, or Louis to make a monetary donation to his Gringotts account. Either way, it can’t be good, and Louis feels like he may vomit. 

“Hey Lou!” Harry greets, smiling brightly, both dimples popping, and Louis’ previous anxiety is forgotten for a split second. Louis could forget the world is burning around him if Harry smiles at him the entire time. “Louis, this is Niall Horan. Niall, this is Louis Tomlinson, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Prefect, and my boyfriend. I thought you should be properly introduced.” Louis can’t breathe. Harry just introduced him to someone as his boyfriend _.  _ The word sends a shiver down Louis’ spine, his dick twitching in his trousers.  _ Boyfriend.  _ It’s not the first time Harry as referred to him that way, but it was always in private, words exchanged between them. Never in front of anyone, for an actual human to hear. Holy shit. 

“Nice to meetcha, mate,” Niall says, wide grin on his kind face as he extends his hand. Louis takes it, shaking it firmly. It’s warm. Something about the Irish bloke is warm and inviting. Louis almost wants to trust him, but he just can’t. 

“What do you want?” Louis asks, and Niall looks taken aback by the question. Harry looks down right offended, a pretty blush rising up on his cheeks, matching the colour of his impossibly red lips. Louis wants to bite them, but he can’t right now. Right now he has got to focus and listen to whatever this guy wants to blackmail them with. It’s too late to Obliviate him, and Louis doesn’t have it in him to actually kill someone if it wasn’t in self defense, his previous threat being a total bluff.

“What?” Niall sputters, mouth hanging open. He is so shocked, he hasn’t even released Louis’ hand, even though they have been holding them there far longer than socially acceptable. Louis does him a favour and drops the appendage. Harry moves over to Louis’ side, grabbing is other hand and squeezing it as if to say ‘be nice’. 

“I mean, what do you want from us to keep our secret?” Louis asks, his mind running through the thousands of requests Niall could now make of them. He can feel the tension from Harry rolling off him in waves, but Louis has to asks this. He knows Harry probably didn’t, being far too trusting of a person. Louis is not like Harry, though. He doesn't trust people easily, nor does he consider himself a nice person. Louis would kill for Harry and any of his family and friends, but he doesn’t have a bleeding heart for others he isn't close to. He doesn’t give two shits about starving muggles or whatever. Some may call him heartless, but he does have heart. He cares deeply for those he is close to. 

“Nothing. Just your friendship, and you don’t even have to give me that if you don’t want,” Niall answers with a nervous laugh, and Louis isn’t sure if he believes him. He doesn't really understand how a person could do something without having some kind of ulterior motive. Harry is the only person Louis has ever met that does things out of the goodness of his heart, but even then it is kind of selfish because it still makes him feel good about himself. There is no such thing as a selfless act, if you ask Louis. 

“Come off it. There has to be something,” Louis argues, squinting his eyes at the other boy. He wants to cross his arms over his chest, but Harry is currently holding his hand. He could never bring himself to pull away from Harry’s grip. It’s weird touching Harry in front of another person, but Louis is kind of liking it. It feels good to be open a little bit after hiding their relationship for so long. He knows Harry is enjoying it, the happy energy radiating off him in waves. Louis is so attuned to Harry, it’s kind of ridiculous, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He has to be, considering the nature of their relationship. A certain amount of trust comes with it, and they need to be well attuned to each other. Louis tries to be as safe as possible, never wanting to hurt Harry. He would hurt himself before he truly hurt Harry. 

“Louis,” Harry starts, his deep voice hesitant. Louis takes his eyes off the blond bloke long enough to glance at his boyfriend, noting his discomfort. Louis wants to tease him about not being able to conceal his emotions because he’s a bloody Gryffindor, but now this not the time. He doesn't want Harry to feel uncomfortable unless it is during a scene, and Harry is getting off on it. Right now, Harry does not look like he is getting off on it, so Louis does his best to relax his posture, letting his shoulders fall a bit and his grip on Harry’s hand loosen. He can feel the tension release from Harry as well, which makes him feel a tiny bit better. “Niall doesn’t want anything. He’s a good guy. Please, just trust him on this. Trust me.” 

Louis sighs, his resolve crumbling with Harry’s words just like that. It is a testament to how far gone he actually is for Harry. With just a few words, Harry can make him want to trust someone with their biggest secret. It’s insane, but Louis can’t argue with him. If Harry trusts him, Louis does too. He stares Niall down for a few more seconds, dropping Harry’s hand in favour of crossing his arms over his chest before he allows his features to morph into a smile and holds out his hand to the other boy. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s boyfriend.” 

He doesn't even have to look at Harry to know the boy is beaming, both dimples popping as his very existence lights up the the world, Louis’ world. He doesn’t have to touch him to know that all the tension has left his body and the room like a curse being lifted. Louis loves the way the words sound on his lips, no longer a whisper in the night between just he and Harry like a secret. It is a secret though. One that Louis’ thought no one would ever know. Both boys refused to think about the future and what would happen after Hogwarts. The very thought makes Louis feel ill, not wanting to give up his boy but also not wanting to give up his family. He feels trapped, but Niall has somehow managed to unravel some of the tightly woven bars of their cage, letting light break through. It feels good. Really fucking good. Even Louis can’t deny that. 

“Niall. Sixth year, Hufflepuff. I love Quidditch, food, and everything Irish,” Niall replies his strong accent rolling around the room as he takes his hand, shaking it boisterously, and grinning at him like a loon. It is really hard not to let his own smile get bigger with the action, his eyes crinkling in the corners like they do when he is really happy. 

“Do you also like romantic long walks by the lake under the light of a full moon? You’re not gonna kiss me now, are ya? I think we’ve already established I have a boyfriend,” Louis jokes, dropping Niall’s hand and wrapping one arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer for emphasis. Niall laughs too, a blush creeping up his pale skin, and Louis hears the familiar sound of Harry’s chuckle, like music to his ears. A happy Harry equals a happy Louis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> You can follow me on my Social Media if you'd like  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


	3. Some Of Us Like To Have Balls Fly At Our Face

“Fleetwood Mac,” Louis mummers to the portrait, watching it swing open, allowing him entrance. He isn’t completely sure what the password means, but it sounds like some type of spell. He knows it’s not, but Harry won’t tell him what it is. He just tells him when he changes it, so Louis will always have access to his dorm. Well it is more of a flat. It has a small living space as well as a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, although Harry is allowed to use the Prefect’s bathroom. 

“Hey!” Harry exclaims, eyes lighting up when he sees Louis climb through. Louis smiles at him, happy to see him after a long day of class and pretending they hate each other. It’s exhausting when all Louis wants to do is hold his fucking hand in the hallways of Hogwarts. 

“Hey, love,” Louis responds, walking up to kiss Harry on the lips, both men plopping down on the couch, Harry immediately curling his long body into Louis’ side. Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head, smelling his vanilla scented curls as he does so. This is what makes long days worth it. Days where nothing seems to go right because Zayn is being a shady asshole, Louis was half an inch short on his Transfigurations essay after he measured it three times, and he spilled a potion ingredient on himself that ate through a layer of his robes. Coming back to have Harry in his arms makes everything better, though. 

“How was Quidditch practice for the House Unity Match?” Harry asks, playing with Louis’ fingers, looking up at him through long, dark lashes. 

Louis sighs, letting his head fall back on the cushion, closing his eyes for a second. “Brutal,” he answers a moment later, his body still sore from all of the drills he had his team doing. He hates the House Unity Match that happens every year between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He gets why it’s necessary, but having a day where the school invites war heros and makes a big show of unification isn’t going to fix the rift between the houses and the ongoing prejudices against Muggleborns. Standing around in a circle and singing the Hogwarts song while holding hands isn’t going to change hundreds of years of animosity.

“Want a massage?” Harry asks with a wicked grin, dimple on his left cheek making an appearance. Louis’ dick twitches at the thought. Harry gives the best massages, his big hands almost seem to be made for it. He doesn't wait for Louis’ answer, instead he sits up straighter on the sofa and begins removing his rings, each one making a clinking noise as he lays them on the small table. “Take off your robes. I am going to go get the stuff.” 

As Harry disappears into his bed room, Louis removes his clothes like he was asked, leaving them in a big heap on the floor in front of the fireplace. He lays down on the couch, resting his cheek against the scarlet cushion, allowing his body to sink into it. He tries not to think about his incredibly long day or the grueling Quidditch practice he has put his body through. He doesn’t even bother looking up when he hears Harry come back into the room. A moment later, his long legs are straddling Louis’ hips. Louis glances back, not surprised to see that Harry has also stripped down into just his pants. He can feel Harry’s hard dick pressed against his crack, but Harry is all business it seems. 

The next ten minutes are spent with Harry massaging every inch of Louis’ back, shoulders, neck, and arms, his big hands working at knots almost like magic. Louis has been moaning and groaning since around the five minute mark, his dick impossibly hard now and pressing uncomfortably into the soft cushions of the couch. He keeps wiggling his bum, in both an attempt to get some friction on his erection and to get Harry to possibly grind down with his own. He knows it’s there. It has been there since the beginning, only growing harder. He feels Harry’s chest press against his back, then Harry’s lips on his neck. The room suddenly feels far too hot, as Harry’s hard length presses against his hole through both of their pants. 

“Need you,” Harry wines directly into Louis ear, finally, fucking finally, beginning to grind his hips down on Louis’ arse. Louis turns his head to capture Harry’s lips in a kiss. The angle is awkward, but all that matters is the sigh he receives from Harry in response, making his dick throb. Fuck. He needs to get moving or Harry isn’t going to last long. 

“Open me up, Princess,” Louis says into Harry’s mouth, not missing Harry’s hiss at the idea. Louis doesn't bottom very often, but he does enjoy it. It’s just that with their particular preferences, Harry is usually the one that bottoms, but Louis has had Harry’s hard erection pressed against his crack for the better part of ten minutes. He feels like if Harry isn’t in him soon, he may actually explode. His balls are aching and all of the blood in his system has been in his dick for far too long. 

“Okay, Daddy,” Harry responds, and Salazar Fucking Slytherin, Louis will never get used to that word falling from Harry’s sinful lips, the way his deep gravelly voice puts emphasis on the second and third ‘d’. Louis’ skin is prickling with anticipation. A moment later, there is no longer fabric separating them, Harry, the tricky bastard that he is, seems to have done a silent spell to make their pants disappear. Louis is going to have to learn that one. It could come in handy in the very near future. Harry shimmies himself down Louis’ body. 

“Ah, fuck, baby. Warn a guy,” Louis curses a moment later, when he feels Harry’s hot tongue on his hole. Harry doesn’t respond, just spreads Louis’ cheeks to gain better access. Holy fucking hell! Harry’s tongue should come with a warning or summat. Just like everything else about him, it is magical. Louis has no idea how he lucked into this with Harry, but he doesn’t question it. He just thanks the Gods, Merlin, and anyone else he can think of, including Dumbledore because surely that old gay bastard has something to do with this.

“Shit. Gods, baby,” Louis moans when Harry’s pointed tongue breaches past the tight ring of muscles, making his whole body burn with pleasure. He reaches back to grab Harry’s hair, pushing his face into his arse hard. Harry moans and begins absolutely devouring him, licking into his hole with abandon. Louis barely stops a whine from escaping his chest as he grinds back on Harry’s face, his dick finally gaining a bit of friction. He shakes his head, needing a bit of clarity. He can’t slip when Harry is clearly on the verge of subspace already. That would be dangerous, and he would rather cut off his own arm then put Harry in danger. So yes. Louis needs to stay grounded. Needs to be the rope to Harry’s anchor, tying him to something. Talking. Fuck. That usually helps Louis stay with it and not come. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. Getting so filthy for me,” Louis says, yanking on Harry’s hair pulling his face from Louis’ arse. Harry gulps in a breath, the green in his eyes almost completely replaced by black. His lips are red, his chin and most of his cheeks are covered in spit. He is fucking beautiful; it hurts Louis’ chest and makes his stomach feel as though he has swallowed a Golden Snitch. When Harry whines, looking back down at Louis’ arse as if it is the most delicious pumpkin pasty he has ever had the pleasure of tasting, Louis rolls his eyes, even though his insides are fucking melting. 

“Don’t be greedy, Harry. You know greedy boys don’t get what they want,” Louis responds, his tone almost bored. This is the hardest part of scenes. Denying Harry. Harry loves it when Louis acts mean to him, but it is so difficult to be mean to someone as perfect as Harry. He wants to give Harry the Earth and the Moon, his very existence, but Harry just wants Louis to be dominant and assertive during certain times of their lives. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Harry says, voice small as he avoids eye contact with Louis. Louis, as a reward for Harry’s apology, shoves Harry’s face back into his arse, grinding back on it. He counts to ten in his head before pulling Harry’s head again, hard, Harry sucking in breath immediately. Breath play is dangerous, but both of them love it. The quickest way to get Harry to come is to choke him, Louis has found. He lets Harry catch his breath again before he pushes his face back down, Harry licking him open immediately. He doesn’t count this time, knowing that Harry can actually breathe given the air currently being blown on Louis’ crack. 

“Oh my Gods. Fuck. You eat Daddy out so well, why don’t you add a finger, hmm?” Louis asks, knowing that sometimes he has to guide Harry even when Louis is bottoming. Just because he is getting a dick in his arse doesn’t mean he is less dominating. Harry is already floaty therefore he needs direction from Louis, or he would eat Louis’ arse until he comes. He has other plans though that do not involve either of them coming so soon. 

“That’s it, Princess,” Louis encourages when Harry’s long finger begins sinking into him, using Harry’s spit as lube. Harry probably has some lube right next to him but didn’t think to use it. Either way, Harry’s finger feels amazing, and Louis feels the pull behind his navel already starting. They need to move this along. Louis reaches behind him, feeling for Harry’s hand. When he finds it, he pulls his finger most of the way out, holding two of his fingers to show what he wants. Harry nods and does as Louis asks, pressing two fingers into his tight hole. It burns a bit, but it feels so fucking good Louis could cry. 

“Lick them, Baby,” Louis instructs, so Harry dips his head down, licking around Louis’ puckered hole making Louis moan. When Harry begins scissoring his fingers, licking Louis open even more, he allows his face to fall back into the cushion, using it to suppress his moans, which may or may not be screams at this point. When Harry adds a third finger, Louis almost loses it. The feeling of being full taking over his entire being, the need to have Harry inside of him all consuming. 

“C’mere,” Louis mummers, gripping Harry’s curls again, to pull him away from his arse. Harry whimpers as if Louis has taken him away from a treat. Louis doesn't bother with a response, instead flipping his body over so that Harry is laying in the cradle of his legs. He hooks his feet around Harry’s thighs, using his strong leg muscles to pull Harry on top of him. Harry’s body comes crashing down on his, momentarily knocking the breath from Louis. Louis captures Harry’s mouth in a searing kiss, moaning when Harry rubs their erections together. 

“Daddy. Not gonna last long,” Harry says, dark gaze finding Louis’, almost pleading. Louis isn’t sure what Harry is asking, searching his brain for any hint before it dawns on him. Louis nods and reaches for his wand. Once he gets it in his hand, he uses it to summon the new cock ring he had purchased for Harry from the bedroom. He catches the flying object easily with one hand, Harry being too busy mouthing at Louis’ collar bones to notice. Louis keeps it hidden in his hand as he uses his free one to pull Harry’s face up, their eyes locking.   

“Do you need help lasting, baby?” Louis asks, his hand coming to rest on Harry’s strong jaw line, tracing a path to Harry’s full lips with his thumb. Harry whines, grinding his hips down again, dropping his head to bite Louis’ ‘78’ tattoo on his chest. Louis closes his eyes, barely suppressing a moan at the action. Focus. He needs to fucking focus. He can do that, even though there is a naked, incredibly sexy boy currently resting his full weight on him, grinding his hard dick against his own. Focusing should be as easy as a first year’s homework. 

“Yes, Daddy. Please,” Harry says into Louis’ skin, biting the area again, leaving another mark. At least, Louis won’t have to glamour these since they aren’t visible. He hates glamouring them as it is, but he isn’t like Harry. He doesn't have a reputation as a womanizer to hide his sexuality behind. He knows that’s not fair, though. Harry hates that reputation, but it just kind of works in his favour. Louis, however, has to hide his marks from the world instead of wearing them like badge, which would be his preference. He would love to let everyone know that Harry is his, but fear is stopping him. He never claimed to be a Gryffindor, though. 

“How about we use this?” Louis asks, holding the bright pink cock ring up between his thumb and index finger. Harry’s eyes widen at the new toy. They haven’t used one before, but they have discussed it in detail. Harry loves orgasm denial, but this adds another layer. Instead of Harry not allowing himself to come, he physically can’t come. He can see Harry’s eyes darken even more with desire. Louis glances at the clock, noting the time, not wanting Harry to keep it on for too long his first time. Safety first. Harry starts nodding, his curls bouncing. 

“Use your words, baby,” Louis tells him, keeping his voice soft. He just needs to make sure they are on the same page and wanting the same thing. Communication is key. Harry closes his eyes for a few moments, seemingly trying to focus his mind. Louis gets that because he feels the same fucking way right now. 

“Yes, Daddy. Please,” Harry says, his voice slower than normal due to his arousal. It feels it took weeks for him to say just three words on most days, so when he’s like this, it takes months. He has begun squirming on top of Louis, his hard dick bobbing between them, grazing Louis’ length in the process. Louis bites his lip to stifle a hiss in response. 

“What’s your colour, baby?” Louis asks, pushing Harry to his haunches then sitting up himself. They also go by the colour system which Harry had to explain to him. Apparently muggles have these things called traffic lights that tells people when it is safe to continue on at certain places down the road. It has something to do with cars, and safety and some such to that effect, but he has no idea where they are going and in what form, but he just went with it. He understand the basic principles. Green means go, yellow means caution, and red means stop. He also understands how that relates to BDSM, and that’s all that matters, really. 

“Green, Daddy,” Harry responds quickly, his plump bottom lip coming between his teeth again, the larger front ones biting down hard. Louis almost comes from the sight. Harry has no idea the control he has over Louis. That’s the thing about their type of relationship. Even though Louis is literally taking control away from Harry, Harry still holds all of the cards. 

“Good.” Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s dark curls in praise, scratching lightly. Harry preens at the attention, then Louis reaches down to place the cock ring around Harry’s hard dick using lots of lube, so it doesn’t chafe his perfect skin. Harry moans when Louis’ hand makes contact. It is warm and firm in his hand, and Louis barely resists the urge to stroke it. He knows if he did that, Harry would lose it, and that would be bad. So instead, he lays back and spreads his legs. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck your Daddy,” Louis says, tone almost sounding bored again. He is everything but bored right now, but Harry doesn’t need to know that. Harry scrambles to grab the lube, coating himself in it then gets on top of Louis, quickly lining up his now angry looking erection with Louis’ wet hole. Louis tries desperately to keep his facial expression neutral and bored as Harry sinks in, but it feels so fucking good all he wants to do is moan and allow his eyes to roll back in his head. Louis is a Slytherin, though, which means he is a pro at keeping his facial expression neutral and not showing any emotions he doesn't want to show. 

“Get on with it.” Louis’ voice is harsh, the words coming out short, right as Harry is fully seated inside of him. It feels so good, like Harry is splitting him in two, but he even manages to stop his voice from wavering with the sentence. Harry digs his fingers into Louis’ hips, probably leaving bruises then begins to move, his hard dick dragging against Louis’ walls slowly. Holy fucking shit.  

“Come on, Harold. I told you to fuck me, not just get on top of me and flop about like a sodding Grindylow that ended up on the lake’s shore,” Louis says, letting disappointment lace through his words as he shakes his head. On the inside, though, he is screaming in pleasure and dying a tiny bit with each hard thrust. 

“Daddy,” Harry whines, doubling his efforts. Louis can see pearls of sweat dotting his brows as he hooks his arms under Louis’ knees to get deeper. Louis has to suppress a moan at the change in angle, Harry’s ridiculously hard length pressing against his spot with each deep thrust. He should have blindfolded Harry, so he didn’t have to mask his expressions. It’s always harder to do when Harry is inside of him, making him go crazy with need. Live and learn, he supposes. 

“Merlin, Harry. Do I have to do everything myself?” Louis asks, feigning exasperation. He can see the tears in Harry’s eyes at the comment, and his heart breaks just a tiny bit however he knows it gets Harry off. He knows Harry likes being demeaned just a bit, so Louis stamps down the urge to pet him and tell him he is doing great for now. Instead, he grabs Harry’s hips, yanking him with each new thrust making him go deeper. Holy hell. Louis feels like he is going to explode. He releases Harry’s hips once Harry gets the rhythm. 

“Maybe I should just get myself off since you can’t seem to do it. Would you prefer that, hmm?” Louis questions, his voice wavering just the tiniest bit. If Harry notices, he doesn’t respond. 

“No. Daddy. Want to.” Harry is crying now, fat tears rolling down his face, dripping onto Louis’ chest. He looks completely fucked out and gone, eyes glassy, hair a mess, cheeks red with exertion. He braces his hands on the cushion beside Louis, folding him in half, and Louis can’t stop the moan that escapes him this time. Harry is so fucking deep and so big, and just fucking perfect. Louis can feel his orgasm pooling behind his navel, making his legs and feet twitch. He is going to come soon. Fuck. 

“That’s it, Princess. Fucking your Daddy so good. You’re gonna make him come,” Louis says, voice high and raspy because he just can’t mask his emotions anymore. He has to let Harry know what he is doing to him. Harry lets out a sound in pleasure as he continues fucking into Louis at a punishing pace, the rhythmic sounds of his hips meeting Louis’ ass spurring them both on. 

“Want me to come, Baby?” Louis asks, and Harry nods, not pausing for even a second. Louis’ dick and balls are throbbing, feeling as though they are going to explode at any minute. He’s not getting any friction on his dick, and he has never come untouched, however, he thinks there may be a first time for everything. He can’t reach his own erection from the current angle, and Harry isn’t touching him. Holy fucking shit. 

“Yes. Daddy. Please. Want you to come,” Harry gunts out, the gravely words going straight to Louis’ dick. 

“Fuck. Baby. Fuck. Ah. Shit,” Louis curses as he tips over the edge into oblivion, his release coating their stomachs. Harry whines, fucking Louis through it, tears still streaming down his beautiful face. Louis doesn't give himself a moment to come down, focused on Harry. Harry has released his legs, collapsing on top of him, breathing heavy. Louis reaches his hand between them, carefully removing the cock ring, petting Harry when he hisses in relief. 

“You did so good, baby. You were so good for your Daddy, so now it’s your turn to come,” Louis whispers in his ear, gripping Harry’s impossibly hard length in one hand, running his fingers through his hair with the other. Harry cries on his shoulder as Louis begins stroking him. 

“Daddy,” Harry chokes out, and Louis can tell he is close. He knows Harry’s body better than his own. He can see when Harry is about to come from a mile away. It’s all in his breathing, his sounds, the way his body twitches. Just little signs that Louis has come to learn as well as any subject he has studied at Hogwarts because if Harry Styles was a subject, Louis would receive the highest mark of ‘O’ for Outstanding. 

“Come on, love. You earned it. Come for me,” Louis murmurs. A few seconds later, or it could be fucking days for all Louis knows, Harry is screaming into his collarbones while spurt after spurt of hot come paints their chests, mixing with Louis’ own release. Once Harry is finished, Louis wraps both arms and legs around Harry, squeezing him tightly, running his hand up and down his spine in a soothing gesture. Harry preens at the attention, nuzzling into Louis’ collarbone even more. Louis doesn't say anything, just allows Harry to float for the time being, while he is his tether to the Earth. 

“Come back to me, baby,” Louis says softly after a few more minutes of petting and whispering sweet words into Harry’s ear, and Harry’s heartbeat and breathing are more regular. Harry slowly begins to stir starting with his twitching fingers, looking somewhat naked without his rings. He raises his head and blinks his eyes slowly, a bright smile blooming on his face, making Louis heart flutter. “There he is.” 

“I’m good,” Harry says, voice rough still from his screaming. Louis smiles at him fondly, scratching behind his ear as he reaches for his wand. He summons a goblet of water and a banana from the kitchen that Hogwarts keeps supplied and feeds a few bites to Harry, making him drink half of the glass. They spend the rest of the evening on the couch, wrapped in each other arms kissing lazily or discussing the upcoming Unity Day and associated Quidditch Match. 

 

____________

 

“I don’t like the way he looks at you,” Liam says, nodding in the direction of the Slytherin. Harry doesn't even have to glance up to know who he is referring to. Liam is lovely, but he is also furiously protective of Harry. Ever since their very first day of school when Harry fell on his face going up the steps to be sorted. The entire school laughed at him except Liam, and from that moment on, they were best friends. Harry finds the protectiveness both annoying and endearing. Louis is the same way, but neither of them would ever believe they have that in common. Harry thinks they could be great friends if they gave each other a chance. The kind of friends that balance each other out. Louis could teach Liam not to be so uptight and have some fun, while Liam could teach Louis how to have a bit more impulse control. 

“Just ignore him, Li,” Harry responds with a sigh. It’s his response everytime Liam brings up his secret boyfriend. The more Liam ignores him, the more Harry hopes to keep their secret. Louis isn’t helping with the fond looks he keeps shooting towards Harry, signing to him every so often when no one is looking. They are usually able to hide them, but sometimes it’s difficult. It is especially difficult lately since one person found out their secret. For some reason, it is making them want to be a little more obvious. If it were up to Harry, he would probably tell the entire school. Would have told them since the beginning, but he’s got nothing to lose. Louis, on the other hand, would lose everything. 

“He’s such a git, though,” Liam insists. Harry finally looks up at him from the book he is reading while eating dinner in The Great Hall. He glances over towards Louis, who seems to be ignoring his housemates in favour of staring at him. Harry gets that. He could look at Louis all damn day and never get bored. He tears his eyes away from the other boy to look at his friend again. He hates this. He hates lying to him. It has become harder and harder to do over the years. It makes Harry sick to his stomach everytime he has to say one bad thing about Louis to Liam in order to keep their facade up. It’s to the point where he just dodges the question because he can’t physically bring himself to even say he hates Louis or call him names. Liam calling Louis names is enough to hurt his heart even though Louis can definitely be a bit of a git. He is a loving git though, who takes care of Harry. He is Harry’s git. 

“He’s not doing anything. Just leave him alone,” Harry replies, eating a bite of mash, trying to keep his eyes from Louis. Louis is just one of those people that radiates energy, and all eyes in the room just gravitate to him. The kind of wizard everyone could just sit and admire without needing much else for entertainment. His smile lights up the whole fucking room. His laugh is like music, and his personality is captivating. 

“He is staring at you,” Liam says the phrase under his breath, as if he doesn’t want to draw attention to the fact. Harry silently curses Louis for not being able to keep his fond face underwraps even though he knows how hard it is to do so. He is sure that Louis has gotten plenty of questions because Harry had been staring at him fondly in the past. It happens, but it is still a pain in the arse. 

“So? It’s not a crime, Li. It’s not like he is making fun of me or throwing shit at me. He isn’t hurting me. If we ignore him, he will stop eventually,” Harry reasons even though he knows it’s not true. He won’t stop until dinner is over, and they are back in Harry’s room, wrapped up in each others arms as he snogs Harry senseless. A spark of pleasure goes through Harry’s spine at the thought, his cock twitching in interest. He silently tells it and Louis to calm the fuck down until they are tucked away. “So are you excited for the upcoming Unity Match?” Harry asks, changing the subject. 

“Yeah. It should be a good match. I think I’ll be able to lead the Lions to victory. Tomlinson is good, but not that good,” Liam says, stuffing some roast beef into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Harry is secretly rooting for Slytherin House, likes always. Even though he usually feels torn when they play against his house, the annual Unity Match is different. The Slytherins get the piss taken out of them just for existing because of the war. Unity Day is a bit of a joke, making the divide between the houses worse in a lot of ways because it highlights it in an effort to heal it. 

“It’s just a match. It’s so dangerous; I don’t even know why you like it.” This isn’t the first time Harry has said something like that to Liam and also to Louis, and he is sure it won't be the last. Liam shrugs at his words, chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth before he responds.  

“Some of us like to have balls flying at our face, thank you very much.” When Liam freezes, realising too late his not so great choice of phrasing, Harry bursts out laughing, covering his mouth with a fork laden hand. He glances over at Louis with his laugh, Louis giving him a small smile as if he is happy just seeing him happy. He looks back at Liam, whose face is turning the same colour as his scarlet robes, prompting Harry to laugh harder, barely able to suck air into his lungs. 

“That makes two of us, Li,” Harry says between wheezes, tears gathering in his eyes to track down his face. He wipes them away with a thumb, smiling as he looks back at Liam. Harry always knew he was gay, from the moment he realised he found their young male teacher more attractive than any of the girls at school when he was just ten years old. Liam, though, took a while, and he still hasn’t even said it outloud to Harry or anyone really. It started with questions to Harry about his sexuality, and how he knew he was gay during 5th year. He suspects Liam may have developed a crush on a boy at that time, but never really knew for certain. This is all just speculation since Liam has never actually told Harry his sexual preferences. Harry isn’t upset about that though, figuring Liam would tell him in his own time. It took him three years to tell Liam about his, afterall. 

“No. That came out wrong. I’m the team’s Keeper. You know what I mean.” Liam’s face is red, but Harry doesn’t think he is mad at him for laughing. That is just their relationship. They tease each other. That is what friends do. Once Harry’s laughter dies down, he stops to consider Liam’s words. He doesn’t think he meant to phrase it like that, but he did which opened the door for Harry’s comment. “Anyways, will you be there?” 

It takes Harry about ten point eight three seconds to figure out what the fuck Liam is referring to before it dawns on him. The Unity Match. That’s right. That’s what they were talking about before Harry’s brain got sidetracked with his conspiracy theory of Liam’s sexuality. Harry nods his head as he says, “Yeah. Of course, I’ll be there. Gotta support my best mate.”  _ And my boyfriend,  _ Harry adds in his head. He would be completely fucked if Liam was ever able to read his mind. 

“Good. It always makes me nervous playing in front of all of those people. There are so many important witches and wizards in attendance,” Liam says, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to chew on the already mangled nail. 

“They’re just people,” Harry responds with a shrug. 

“They aren’t just people, Harry. They are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Fucking Potter along with a bunch of other people. They are  _ war heroes. _ ” Harry knows who they are. He has read  _ Hogwarts : A History _ half a dozen times, thank you very much, but he just doesn’t understand the fuss. Sure, they are important, and he is so thankful for everything they have done for Muggleborns just like him, but that doesn’t mean they should be worshipped. 

“There is an old muggle expression. They put their trousers on one leg at a time, just like the rest of us, or in this case, robes,” Harry says with a shrug because that is what he truly believes. If he ever met them, he wouldn’t be kissing their arse, asking for photos or an autograph. He would probably ask how they are doing because that's what a decent human being would do. They are more than just the image they put out to the world. The papers and press still treat them like some kind of exhibit that only exist to keep them entertained. Harry has seen the intimate details of their lives posted in the  _ Daily Prophet  _ more times than he cares to count. He doesn't even believe half of it. Just so-called ‘Journalists’ who are bored and need something to report on. The Golden Trio is the perfect target when things are slow, and nine times out of ten, Harry chalks it up to just rumours. 

“Either way, they are important. I’d rather not fall off my broom and make a fool of myself, thank you very much,” Liam says, straightening his spine like he does when he is getting irritated with Harry’s logic. 

“You won’t. You’ll be great. I’m sure you will impress the pants off Hermione Granger,” Harry responds with a grin. Liam doesn’t react to Hermione at all, even though most of the boys consider her a MILF which further supplies proof to Harry’s theory that Liam is gay. Well at least mostly gay. We are all a little bit gay, though, aren’t we? He doesn’t know what is going to happen when the Potter and Weasley children start at Hogwarts in the next couple of years. He thinks the school may actually shut down or something. It should be interesting, to say the least, and he is so glad he will be graduated by that time. 

“Do you have your Head Boy speech prepared for the closing ceremony?” Liam asks thoughtfully, watching as their now empty plates disappear for dessert to appear in the middle of the long tables. 

“Nope,” Harry reponds, popping the ‘p’. It’s still a few weeks away, he’s got some time. He doesn't even know what he should say. He will probably go with the same cliche shit as the Head Students every year. Start with something about the war and end with an uplifting sentences about house unity and fostering positive relationships. Too bad no one actually does it. Harry almost rolls his eyes at his own internal monologue before he realises it would probably look strange to Liam if he did that. 

“I’ve had mine prepared for months,” Liam responds with a smile. 

“Why? You don’t even know if you will give yours. You will only speak if Gryffindor wins the Quidditch match,” Harry tells him, reaching for a pumpkin pasty, rolling his eyes at Liam’s frown. It’s true. Their speech usually isn’t that long, and it’s on the pitch after the game. After they are presented with the Unity Trophy, the Captain of the winning team gives a short speech. It’s tradition. 

“Thanks for having faith in me, H. The Unity Trophy has been in our common room for six years now. Six. I’ll be damned if I let the bloody Snakes take it to the dungeon for the next year,” Liam declares with a determined look in his eye, but Harry thinks that no one is more determined about this than Louis. When a Slytherin becomes determined about something, they usually get whatever it is they have put their mind to, Harry has found. 

“That’s a great examples of unity, Li. I am sure that is the whole point of this thing and exactly what Luna Lovegood had in mind when she established it fifteen years ago,” Harry quips beginning to feel annoyed with his best mate. He loves Liam, but he hates the animosity between the houses. He doesn’t understand it. He hated it even before he started seeing Louis, but being with Louis and having to hide their relationship makes him hate it that much more. 

“A little competitiveness never hurt anyone,” Liam pouts, and Harry rolls his eyes with a fond smile. It’s hard to be mad at Liam afterall, especially when he heard Louis say something similar an hour ago when they were snogging behind a tapestry in the dungeon before their Potions Lesson. 

“I’ve been told,” Harry says, letting his small smile morph into a full blown grin while he glances over at Louis who is telling a story, making all of his house mates roar with laughter. Maybe not roar, since they are Slytherins. Hiss with laughter. Is hissing with laughter a thing? Harry isn’t sure, but it sounds cooler.

 

____________

 

“What the fuck is this?” Louis asks, holding the smoke in his burning lungs for as long as he can, coughing when he releases it into the air. He hits his chest a few times, as if that will help the burning in his esophagus from the smoke. He passes it back to Zayn, allowing the floaty feeling to seep into his system as he looks at the calm waters of the Black Lake. 

“Magical,” Zayn responds, his naturally pouty lips forming a smirk as he takes the joint back from Louis, inhaling deeply. Somehow he makes the action look both sexy and mysterious, stupid twat. 

“Fook off,” Louis responds, flipping him off before he takes his turn. It’s a rare sunny Saturday, so he and Zayn decided to sneak to the lake to share a doobie before dinner. They haven’t gotten the chance to hang out in a while due to Louis’ practice and Zayn doing… well whatever it is that Zayn does. They would get into a tonne of shit if they got caught, but it is a chance Louis is willing to take. 

“Family coming to the big Unity Day?” Zayn asks conversationally, but Louis can almost hear his eye roll even though his dark eyes are trained on the lake. Louis isn’t surprised by the question. It’s all anyone in the bloody castle has been talking about even though it isn’t for a few more weeks. 

“Yeah. They have to keep up appearances. You know, pretend that the believe in that shit. Yours?” Louis asks, already dreading the day. The way his mum will turn her nose up at the Muggleborns in attendance, looking down on them. The passive aggressive way Mark will talk to people, making it clear that he doesn’t go along with blood mixing while simultaneously kissing everyone’s arse. It’s all disgusting. He can’t wait to see the look on his face when Hermione Granger becomes Minister of Magic in the next few years, as predicted. Mark will have kneazles for sure. 

“Yeah. They will be here. Everyone in the entire wizarding world will be here, it seems,” Zayn responds passing Louis the joint again, watching Louis take a hit before he coughs and passes it back to Zayn. Yeah, whatever this shit is, it is strong. Louis is already feeling it and he only had like three hits. Fuck. “How’s practice going for the match?”

“It’s going.” Louis shrugs, not really wanting to talk about it. He has been asked the question seven hundred and sixty-two thousand five hundred and forty three times in the past week alone. Professor Slughorn is the worst, wanting them to bring home the Unity Trophy after an embarrassingly long losing streak. It’s a lot of pressure on top of studying for NEWTs and having to figure out his career not to mention his love life. Fuck. His love life is a mess. 

“Do you believe in this Unity shite?” Zayn asks, not looking at Louis. Louis is completely caught off guard by the question. What the fuck? Zayn has never brought this up, and he is thoroughly confused. He swallows, trying to decide the best way to answer the question, weighing the pros and the cons in his head. His heart is beating madly, despite the magical drug coursing through his system. He needs to give an answer soon, or Zayn is going to get suspicious. 

“I mean, I think that it is good in theory, but it doesn’t make me want to hold hands with all of the houses and sing a little song. You?” Louis asks, glancing over at Zayn as he shifts his weight to rest on one arm, stretching out his legs on the grass in front of him. 

“I don’t know if I believe all of that blood purity shite our parents taught us. I just don’t see the value in all of that, you know? Like where did it get the Dark Lord? In an early grave.” Zayn shakes his head as he blows out some smoke. Louis is a bit surprised by the turn of the conversation. He didn’t think that Zayn agreed with that shit, but it is completely different to hear Zayn say it outloud. 

“Me either,” Louis agrees, not looking over at Zayn, instead watching as the Giant Squid pops one enormous tentacle out of the water, probably wanting to know the weather. It will be out and basking in the sun on the bank in no time. “What about house unity?” 

“I don’t know, mate. I think that the houses are never gonna get along completely, but I don’t have anything against any of them,” Zayn says, finally looking at Louis, as if gauging his reaction. Louis tries not to let the feeling of warmth that is currently flooding his chest show on his features. Maybe if Zayn found out about Harry, it wouldn’t be the end of the wizarding world. Maybe he wouldn’t hate Louis and go straight to his family to tell them. Maybe he would accept it. Louis can’t take that chance though, so he stops the words forming in his overly stoned brain from coming out of his equally high lips.  

“Yeah. I don’t either,” Louis tells him, swallowing down the words that were threatening to spill from his mouth. He wants to tell his best friend about his boyfriend. He wants to properly introduce them. He thinks they would like each other if Zayn could get past the whole blood and house thing, which it seems like he may be able to do. He just can’t. Even while high as a hippogriff, he can’t bring himself to do it. Maybe he just can’t say it outloud even though it was perfectly easy for him to say the words to Niall just over a week ago. Why would this be any different?

“Fuck. This shite is good,” Zayn says, turning the bud into a flower using his wand then making it disappear completely. Louis nods his head in agreement, laying back on the grass supporting his head with hands while he looks at the clouds in the sky. His limbs feel heavy and floaty at the same time, and he is pretty sure he could fall asleep out here under the sky, however, he knows Harry would get worried about him and come looking for him with a locator spell if he doesn't turn up for their Saturday dinner together in his dorm. 

Harry loves to cook the muggle way, and even though Louis would never admit it, he loves to watch. He finds it all very fascinating. Before he started fucking Harry, he never really understood muggle culture. He has learned so much in the two years of being with Harry. Far more than he could learn in muggle studies. Last summer, during the break, he said a muggle phrase in front of his mum. She gave him a strange look, and he just blew it off as something younger people were saying. Dodged a bullet there. He just did it again! He really needs to watch it the next time he goes home or else they will definitely know something is up. He is surprised Zayn hasn’t caught on at this point. 

“Remember that time we got so fucked up on the small Quidditch pitch on your parents property when we were supposed to be practicing for the upcoming tryouts before second year?” Zayn asks, laying down beside Louis, their elbows touching. Louis laughs at the memory, too tired to look over at his best mate. Zayn doesn’t play quidditch anymore except for the occasional friendly game against Louis. He never wanted to play, but his father forced him into it at a young age. Zayn finally just stopped caring, and told them he wasn’t into it. Louis admired his bravery for that. He can’t even tell his parents that he has tattoos when Zayn is covered in them but never glamours them. 

“And my mum came out and thought that we had accidentally taken some kind of potion and wanted to take us to the St. Mungo’s,” Louis adds, listening as Zayn laughs beside him. Zayn doesn’t laugh very often, so Louis always soaks it in. It isn’t that Zayn is mean or anything, not at all… he just prefers to be on the dark side of mysterious. He doesn’t like people at school to know a lot about him, and Louis can’t blame him for that. 

“But we convinced her that we were just tired from a grueling practice, then went down to the kitchen and asked the house elves to cook us every pastry they knew…” 

“They did, and we ate them all while laying on the floor of the kitchen talking to them about shit and laughing when they made pretty shit happen with their magic,” Louis finishes, full on cackling now, holding his stomach at the memory while tears stream down his face. He thought he was going to be in so much trouble with his parents, but  they had somehow managed to get out of it. They always did. Through all of the pranks, recreational drugs, alcohol, and tattoos, they still managed to get out of it or away with it. 

“We’ve been through a lot together,” Zayn says, after their laughter has finally died down, and Louis has wiped the tears from his eyes. The words almost sound sad, as if there is something else he wants to say, but he can’t. Louis understands that feeling. Louis looks over at him, but Zayn is looking at the sky, seeming lost in thought. His long eyelashes casting shadows over his high cheekbones. He looks very pretty in the light, but not as pretty as Harry. Never as pretty as Harry, and Louis never thought of Zayn that way. Zayn is more like a brother to him, but he can admit the man is pretty, with his sharp angles and dark eyes and hair. 

“We have,” Louis responds, training his eyes on the sky once again, unsaid words floating between them like the heavy dark clouds in the sky that just began rolling in, threatening to rain. Fitting really since it was a sunny day before their conversation took a heavy turn He has never felt like there was a secret between them, despite the fact that he has been hiding one for two years. This is the first time he has felt guilty for it. Would Zayn knowing really be so bad? 

 

__________

 

“You’ve gotta be quiet, Haz,” Louis whispers right as Harry moans loudly into his mouth. Harry feels two firm hands on his chest as he pushes him so that he is walking backwards, which is a recipe for fucking disaster. Harry is uncoordinated on the best of days, but walking backwards down a dark corridor doesn’t sounds like the best of plans. Too bad he is too turned on to fucking care at the current moment. His cock throbbing as his trousers rub painfully against it, not providing enough friction for anything really. 

“If anyone catches us, we will just tell them we were patrolling together, like we are supposed to be,” Harry reasons, his hands coming around to grope Louis’ ass. They have to be close to the bloody Room of Requirement by now. It is their usual destination when they are supposed to be patrolling, much less suspicious than Harry’s dorm. 

“I told you to be quiet, baby,” Louis says, the last word coming out commanding, making Harry snap his mouth shut. “Don’t make me gag you when we get to the room.” A thrill travels up Harry’s spine at the idea. Maybe he should be loud just so that Louis will gag him, but he doesn't want to disobey Louis quiet yet. He will get there when they get into the room. Louis is right, it wouldn’t be smart to make a tonne of noise when a Professor, a Prefect, or a misbehaving student could catch them. That’s all they need. 

“What the fuck?” Harry curses when his back hits something solid, making him jump because he knows they are nowhere near a wall. Plus whatever it was that he just collided with was warm and had way more give then the stone wall of the castle. Harry should know, he has been shoved against it more times than he can count. 

“Bloody hell!” A familiar voice says behind him, and Harry would know that voice from anywhere. He turns around with wide eyes to find Liam looking back at him with an equally shocked expression. He isn’t alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> You can follow me on my Social Media if you'd like  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


	4. You Look So Good In Green

“Zayn! What the fuck?!” Louis hisses because he simply can’t believe what he is seeing. In front of his face, is Zayn holding hands with the one and only Liam Payne, Harry’s best friend. What kind of alternate dimension have they fallen into? Did they somehow find a portkey that took them to some random land where nothing makes sense and the birds have eyebrows? Well he supposes Phoenix's have eyebrows. They can be quiet expressive when the occasion calls for it. 

“Louis? What are you doing here?” Zayn asks, looking down then snapping his head back up, dropping Liam’s hand like it is made out of lava. Louis is so shocked he isn’t sure what to say, but Harry is gripping his hand like a vice. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Louis responds, wanting to cross his arms and glare, but Harry isn’t letting go of his hand anytime soon, so he just settles for the latter. Zayn is also glaring at him, staring pointedly at Louis and Harry’s hands before he glances back up to meet Louis’ eyes. Louis isn’t going to budge though, waiting for Zayn to comment on them. 

“Are you guys… like -- um… fucking?” Harry asks hesitantly, breaking the awkward silence that has settled over the small group as Zayn and Louis continue to glare at each other. Louis glances towards Liam who he can see swallowing in the low light. 

“Um-- Kind of,” Liam responds, looking down at his feet. 

“How can you be kind of fucking? Hagrid kind of owned a Dragon. Dumbledore was kind of a sociopath. That’s like saying Death Eaters kind of followed Voldemort. You either are or you aren't.” Louis rolls his eyes even though the other three boys can’t see him. What the fuck did that even mean? Kind of? Yeah, and him and Harry are also kind of fucking when in reality they fuck more than what should actually be legal. 

“You don’t have to be such a twat,” Liam says, voice getting louder and steadier. 

“Am I supposed to be scared?” Louis retorts, dropping Harry’s hand and crossing his arms to glare at Liam. Sodding Gryffindors. If Louis wasn’t in love with one, he would hate them all. 

“Hey, can we just calm down and talk about things?” Harry asks, stepping between Louis and Liam, holding both hands out as if he is trying to tame two Norwegian Ridgebacks. 

“I’d much rather take you into  _ our  _ room and defile you like we had originally planned.” Louis gestures to the Room of Requirement not taking his eyes off of Liam or Zayn for even a moment. 

“Fuck off. That’s our room. We got here first,” Liam says, his voice getting louder. Zayn shushes him, and he shoots him an apologetic smile. What the fuck? Are they just fucking or is more going on? Is that why Zayn has been so fucking strange and shifty? Is that why he wanted to talk about house unity and blood purity? Because he is sleeping with and possibly in a relationship with Liam? Fuck. Louis can’t be mad at him, he has been doing the same shit for two years with Harry. That would just be fucking hypocritical, but he can’t stop the anger and hurt that fills his chest. 

“I don’t think so,” Louis says, letting the anger win out. He has half a mind to pull his wand, but he can’t because Harry is standing in his way. Fucking Harry always standing in his wands path when he wants to jinx someone. Harry and his heart of gold like the fucking Gryffindor that he is. 

“You don’t own that room. We have been using it for a year now,” Liam points out, and eww. He wonders if the Room conjures the same set up as it does for him and Harry. Have the been essentially fucking in the same exact area as Liam and Zayn for a year now? He fucking hopes not. He doesn't want his dick anywhere near someplace Liam’s has been. 

“Yeah. Well we have been using it for two, so you fuck off,” Louis says the sentence before he even realises what he just admitted. Before it sank in what Liam just confessed. He is immediately disappointed in himself because it isn’t like him to let words slip out of his mouth before his brain has thought about them thoroughly. He wants to hit himself in the head as punishment. How could he have been so stupid, letting that slip out in the heat of the moment. It was none of Liam’s sodding business how long they have been together. 

“A year?!?” Harry exclaims. 

“Two years?!?” Zayn says at the same time as Harry, both of their faces reflecting their surprise. Fuck. It seems they have all been hiding secrets from each other for far too long. It really does explain everything, though.  

“You could go to Harry’s room. We don’t have that luxury,” Liam argues, going back to the topic at hand and pointedly ignoring the Erumpent that just waltz into the corridor. Louis is on board with that. Ignoring the issues sounds like a great fucking plan when he can just be pissed off at his best friend for lying, and Liam for… well being a stick-in-the-arse prick. 

“Maybe we don’t want to go to Harry’s room,” Louis retorts because he doesn't really have a better come back. They could go to Harry’s room, but he doesn’t fucking want to. It’s the precedence of the situation. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be such a bloody twat, and give us the room,” Liam says, venom lacing his tone as he steps closer to Harry who is blocking him from Louis. He’s a fucking Lion though. He doesn't have venom, so Louis isn’t scared even though Liam is taller and bigger than him. Louis notes that Zayn grabs his hand again, pulling him back. 

“Before you all start fighting again, why don’t me and Lou go somewhere else? You can have the room. Then we will meet up here tomorrow to discuss things,” Harry suggest, slowly moving back to Louis’ side when Zayn has pulled Liam back enough to be comfortable. 

“No, Harry.” Louis crosses his arms, not wanting to budge on this. The fuckin prick isn’t going to make them go anywhere. He is still angry at Zayn for lying even though he knows, logically, it makes him a hypocrite. So fucking what? He will just be a sodding hypocrite then. He is perfectly fine with that. He is gonna put it on his identification card. Wear that shit like a badge. 

“Come on, Lou. Going to a classroom like old times could be fun,” Harry says, biting Louis’ ear, sending a spark of pleasure through him. It really could be fun. He knows Harry is playing him, but his dick doesn't seem to care. “You can be the Professor and I can be the naughty student.” That has Louis hard in an instant. They haven't role played like that in a while. 

“Eww, gross,” Liam says, a look of disgust on his face. Just for that, Louis turns his head to kiss Harry gently, his lips warm and soft.

“Fuck off,” Louis says, turning to glare at Liam one last time before he pulls on Harry’s hand, deciding that Harry’s idea is a lot more fun than having a standoff with Liam Payne and who he thought was his best friend over a room. “Come on, Hazza.” 

“Tomorrow?” Harry asks as Louis pulls him down the dark corridor. Louis still feels angry, but it is quickly being replaced with arousal. He knows that was Harry’s intention. Harry is the brightest wizard in their class, afterall. 

“Tomorrow.” Louis hears Zayn respond before they are around the corner and down another dark hallway. 

 

_________

 

“I don’t want to talk about it; I just wanna fuck you,” Louis says after he uses a series of spells to unlock a classroom then shoves Harry through the door. Harry knew that was coming. Louis needs to process things before they talk about it. Harry just processes information by talking. Harry nods though, knowing that he isn’t going to get anything out of Louis tonight. Maybe not until the four of them sit down and have a conversation. Either way, Louis is now on him, snogging him senseless and, regardless of the questions racing through Harry’s mind about the turn of events, his body is responding. 

“Okay,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ open mouth, groaning when Louis grabs his hard cock through his robes. Louis uses his wand to light a few of the candles in the room, bathing the area in a soft glow. 

“Did you do your homework?” Louis asks, stepping back and away from Harry. Harry’s own body automatically sways towards Louis’, missing the heat of Louis’. It takes Harry’s brain exactly ten point four seven seconds to process the question before a thrill shoots through his spine. They are going to play. 

“No, I forgot to do it among my other assignments,” Harry responds, looking down in embarrassment. He knows he doesn’t have homework, but the very idea of missing an assignment has Harry’s insides in knots. Louis know this; that is why he chose this particular role play activity. Harry will do anything for a good grade. 

“So my class isn’t as important to you as your other subjects?” Louis asks, tutting in disapproval, putting his hands behind his back and pacing the front of the room near the podium, looking at Harry every so often with dark blue eyes. It makes Harry squirm. He hates letting down his Professors. It’s the worst feeling in the world. 

“No, I...” Harry’s eyes follow Louis’ movements, watching his robes billow behind him. It is sexy and sinful all at the same time. Harry almost moans but manages to suppress it. He doesn’t want to be in even more trouble on top of not having his assignment. 

“You will call me, Sir,” Louis interrupts, stopping to lock gazes with Harry. Harry swallows, his throat suddenly dry. Louis is intense and would probably make a damn good Professor someday if he wanted to be. He certainly can have Harry squirming with a look, and Harry isn’t even really his student. 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Harry responds automatically, dropping his gaze. He can’t look Louis in the eye when he is disappointed in him. He just can’t. 

“Well, can you explain yourself Mr. Styles?” Louis asks, tone harsh, and Harry can’t help but play with his rings as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, repeating the process, needing something to do with his nervous energy. 

“No, b-but…” 

“But what?”

“There has to be a way for me to make it up, Sir,” Harry suggests, finally meeting Louis’ gaze. Louis looks unimpressed with the proposal, but uncrosses his arms to wave Harry on before he crosses them again, looking bored. Harry scrambles to continue his train of thought. He can’t let his Professor be bored or unimpressed by him. Fuck. “Your class really matters to me, Sir, and I-- I thought perhaps I could do some make up work or something after class to make up the mark.” 

“Like what?” Louis asks, and it is the first spark of interest Harry has seen since they started this game. 

“Maybe an oral presentation or an one-on-one demonstration,” Harry purrs and almost moans when Louis begins walking towards him, his cock incredibly hard and throbbing painfully. He hopes his Professor understands his double meaning, the sentences thick with sexual innuendos. 

“That could be arranged, Mr. Styles, but it has to be our little secret. Wouldn’t want the other students finding out that I am showing favouritism.” Louis has stopped in front of Harry, their chests almost touching. Louis’ eyes are dark, but looks otherwise unaffected by their conversation. 

“Of course not, Sir, even though you are my favourite Professor,” Harry responds with a smile. 

“Brown nosing will get you nowhere, Mr. Styles,” Louis quips even though they both know good and well that Harry has had his whole face attached to Louis’ ass, and it works just fine.  

“Noted, Sir,” Harry concedes, nodding his head towards Louis. 

“Well get on with your oral presentation,” Louis says; his bored tone is back as he gestures with his small powerful hands. Harry drops to his knees immediately, opening Louis’ robes and unbuckling his belt quickly. Probably would have been quicker with his wand, but Harry sometimes forgets he has it especially when his head gets all fuzzy. Unlike Louis, magic hasn’t always been a part of his life and continues to not be a part of it during the summer holidays. 

There is no pretense of teasing or kissing Louis’ hard cock. Harry just swallows it whole, taking it down into his throat with no preamble. Louis, to his credit, barely moans. Harry sees his hands are balled up at his waist, probably trying to stop them from tangling in Harry’s curls. Finally a fucking response. He glances up at Louis’ face but gets nothing from it, Louis concealing whatever he is feeling behind a mask. Harry loves it, though. He loves it when Louis is mean to him or acts unimpressed. It makes Harry want to work that much harder to please his Daddy. Well, his Professor now. 

“I’d give you an ‘A’ for Acceptable,” Louis says after a few minutes of Harry bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Acceptable? Harry has never gotten anything less than an E on any of his his O.W.L.S, and he doesn’t plan to get anything lower than that on his N.E.W.T.S. Acceptable isn’t acceptable for Harry’s standards, especially when it comes to giving a blowjob. Harry doubles his efforts, sinking down on Louis’ cock until his nose is nuzzling the dark hair at the base of Louis length, then holding it for five seconds, coming back up to circle the head and flick the silt with his tongue before repeating the process. 

“Fuck,” Louis mutters, a hand coming up to cup Harry’s jaw, feeling his cheek where his own cock resides inside of Harry’s mouth. Another response. Harry could cheer. He would if he didn’t have a cock deep in his throat and a Professor to impress with his oral skills. Harry can feel the trail of spit on his chin, dripping on to the classroom floor between Louis’ feet. 

“Much better, Mr. Styles. You’re oral presentation skills are excellent. You have earned an ‘O’,” Louis praises somehow keeping his voice firm, but his fingers come to finally tangle in Harry’s hair. Harry preens at the attention, happy to have finally gotten his Professor’s approval. He knew he could get an ‘O’ with a little hard work. Harry closes his eyes, soaking in his well earned attention before Louis grabs his face pulling him off completely. 

“Up,” Louis orders, and Harry is on his feet quicker than a snitch. He doesn’t even wipe off his face; he just stands there and waits for the next command, wanting to please his Professor. Wanting desperately to earn an Outstanding even if it kills him. Louis grabs his own cock as he slowly circles Harry. Harry wants to squirm under his intense gaze and follow him with his eyes, but he somehow refrains on both accounts. 

“Take off your clothes,” Louis tells him from somewhere behind him. Harry’s hands are shaking with anticipation as he quickly strips of all of his clothes in a matter of seconds. His skin prickles with the cold chill that is associated with the castle, but Louis’ gaze on him is quick to heat him up. His skin feels warm with it in a matter of minutes. 

“So beautiful,” Louis whispers into the quiet of the room, and Harry isn’t sure he was supposed to hear it. His senses are so attuned to Louis, he is almost positive he can hear every breath he takes and feel the beating of his heart even though he is at least two feet away. Finally Louis comes back into his line of sight. He looks stern, but his blue eyes are somewhat softer than they were. He still has his cock out, but is otherwise completely dressed.  

“Can I take off your clothes, Sir?” Harry asks, licking his lips in anticipation of seeing Louis naked before him. He loves Louis’ body, covered in tattoos that mostly match Harry’s own. Louis nods his head once, and that is all Harry needs to begin taking off his clothes piece by piece, starting with his green striped tie. He carefully removes the item, placing it on the teachers desk then moving to his robe, pushing it off his shoulders to fall into a heap on the floor. He wants to do this slowly. He wants to savour the moment because Louis is the most beautiful human being Harry has laid eyes on, wizard and muggle alike. 

Next he goes for his knitted waistcoat, pulling it over his head easily, then bringing two large hands down to unbutton his white shirt. Harry fucking hates buttons. He would never button his school robes if it wasn’t for the fact that he would get in trouble. Louis steps out of his pants and trousers next, his shoes and socks going with them, leaving him as naked as Harry. He looks perfect, the light of the candles flickering over his golden skin, filtering through his long eyelashes, creating a shadow on his high freckled cheekbones. Harry wants to touch but knows better. He will get in trouble if he touches without permission, and Harry doesn’t want to get in trouble. 

Without warning, Louis grabs Harry’s hips and shoves him against the chalkboard, the surface cold on his now overheated chest. His cock is now trapped between his body and the board, the creamy colour of his precome contrasting with the black. Harry moans loud and low when he feels Louis’ now somehow wet fingers between his cheeks while Louis’ chest presses against his back, soft and hot, a wonderful contradiction to the cold and unrelenting chalkboard on his chest. He feels like his senses are in overload, his brain chanting Louis, Louis, Louis over and over again with no end in sight. 

“Did you complete your 15 and ¾ inch essay on Five Examples of How to Use a Bezoar in Potions Making?” Louis asks in his ear, only tracing his hole, not delving in, and Harry wants to buck his hips back to force his fingers in or cry or maybe both. He doesn’t fucking know. Wait. Louis asked him a question. Harry searches his chaotic mind for an answer, but comes up with nothing that will suffice as a good excuse. “Answer me.” 

“No, Sir, I forgot about it, too,” Harry blurts out because they are the only words that stood out among the disarray of jumbled thoughts and emotions. That apparently isn’t the correct response because Louis removes his fingers instantly, and Harry whimpers at the loss of both the fingers circling his rim and Louis’ body heat. 

“How could you forget about my essay, Mr. Styles?” Louis asks, and his voice is further away. Harry cranes his head to find him casually standing near the podium, his arms crossed and his eyes stern. If it weren’t for his impossibly hard cock, Harry wouldn’t know he was as turned on as he is. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again,” Harry apologises, bowing his head as more shame takes over his system. Louis is disappointed in him again. He hates that. He needs to please him. He needs to be a good boy. A good student for his professor, and skipping assignments is the definition of a bad student. Fuck. 

“Sorry isn’t enough, Mr. Styles. I am so disappointed in you. You are my star student, you know. Perhaps I should punish you,” Louis responds, uncrossing his arms to to place them behind his back as he looks at Harry. A chill runs down Harry’s spine at the prospect, his hard cock twitching, blurting out more come to cover the chalkboard while his body is flooded with shame, overpowering his desire just a tiny bit. 

“H-how are you going to punish me, S-sir?” Harry asks, not looking at Louis, keeping his eyes trained down because he can’t stand that Louis is looking at him as a failure. He needs to make this up to him somehow. Take whatever punishment Louis doles out because it’s what he deserves for ignoring his homework and essays.

“I’m thinking a few lashings for misconduct,” Louis answers, holding up the wooden pointer stick that was on the ledge of the chalkboard. Harry follows it with his eyes, swallowing. He has never been spanked with something like that before, but they’ve discussed it. The fact that it is skinny and slightly flexible means it will create more of stinging sensation. Harry loves everything he has been spanked with, his favourite being the paddle that has Louis’ initials carved into the surface so that it leaves the letters on his skin with every strike. 

Louis walks back towards Harry, tapping the pointer stick on the palm of his hand over and over again, knowing it is driving Harry mad with lust. He can almost hear it as it wizzes through the air. Harry can’t help but watch the motion with his eyes, imagining how it will feel on his bum with each tap. Louis comes to a stop near him, not within Harry’s reach, but within reach for the pointer. Louis grazes the wooden surface over the skin on his bum, not doing anything yet. Just letting Harry get used to the sensation. Harry is surprised when he feels Louis’ hand land on the meaty part of his right bum cheek. He shouldn’t be though; Louis would never start with something they haven't used before. He will want to warm up first. Harry moans when Louis lands a firm smack on his other cheek. 

“Count for me,” Louis orders, voice even and demanding. Harry braces his hands against the chalkboard, glad to have something to focus on since his mind is starting to drift a bit with the pain. He counts the slaps as they come, each one harder and more measured than the first until he gets to ten. Louis takes a break after that, not saying a word as he lets Harry stand there, turning himself on even more with the wait. The break is short, but it feels like an eternity for Harry as he stands and tries not to fidget or look at Louis. If he looks at Louis, he will probably just make him wait longer. 

“You’re so red and warm,” Louis observes, finally, a cool hand coming up to touch the sensitive skin of Harry’s bum. Harry hisses out a breath, both in pleasure and in pain. They are the same thing really. Louis doesn’t give him any warning this time as he spanks him again with a firm hand, Harry counting him off. Once they reach ten, his hands are back on Harry’s bum, massaging and groping the the globes making Harry moan loudly. 

“You need to be quiet. We can’t have the other Professors or students finding out,” Louis says, as his hands continue their kneading. Harry bites his tongue to keep another moan from escaping, the feeling of Louis’ hands on his skin almost too much. He doesn’t have to worry about combusting, though, because Louis removes them a second later, replacing them with the pointer stick. Fuck. It’s happening. Harry tries to keep his body relaxed as he waits, but it is difficult. 

He hears the whistle of the pointer stick as it flies through the air, making contact with his bum with a sharp crack. The sound of it alone has Harry groaning, trying to bite his lips to keep quiet. The first hit is light in comparison to the smacks Louis had been delivering moments ago, but it still stings. Louis aimed it right on the meatiest part of Harry’s bum, and seconds later the stinging is taken over by arousal. When Louis doesn’t land a second one, Harry remembers. “One.” His voice is deep and gravely, sounding foreign to his own ears as it echoes around the empty classroom. He scrambles for purchase on the chalkboard as Louis lands another four, each one stinging more than the last. Harry counts them out, attempting to concentrate on the numbers and not getting lost in the sensation. 

“You’re doing so good for me, baby. Taking your punishment so well,” Louis praises after another five, rubbing the area with a cool hand. The approval washes over Harry’s skin like a cool balm. Thank Merlin because before Harry felt like he has been pushed into a volcano, his skin blistering with heat. He has a thin layer of sweat all over his body as he shakes with need. When he feels the next strike, Harry starts counting again, another set of ten. By the end of it, he is panting. He wants to be fucked so bad, but he isn’t sure if Louis is done punishing him. His ass is on fire in the best way. He isn’t going to be able to sit properly for fucking days, it will be a constant reminder of what they did. 

“You should see your beautiful arse, baby. It’s so red and hot. Fuck,” Louis mummers into his ear, starting to rub the skin again. It hurts, but it is also soothing. Holy fuck. Harry doesn’t know how much longer he is going to make it without coming. He could come from this alone, and he feels like he is floating off the very Earth. As if he is levitating, and the only thing keeping him in place is Louis. Louis’ touch. Louis’ eyes. Louis’ voice. Louis. “Think you can handle one more round? One more, then I will fuck you so well.” Harry nods, unsure if he can actually form coherent sentences. “Baby. I need you to use your words.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry says, and it feels like it took weeks for that single word to travel from his brain to his mouth. It is almost as if he didn’t say it outloud, or he is watching the scene unfold from the outside. Harry has to really concentrate this time with his counting as the pointer stick makes contact with his flesh over and over again, each one stinging more than the last. He isn’t even sure if he said the last two, the numbers coming out garbled and foreign even to his own ears, but he must have because Louis still delivers them. 

“Be quiet,” Louis demands when Harry begins whining, needing to be touched in some way. Harry can’t though, he just moans and cries harder, everything overwhelming him. Harry focuses on Louis and his pretty blue eyes, attempting to compose himself. He knows he is squirming against the chalkboard, but he can’t help it. He just wants Louis to touch him. He moans again when Louis’ fingers trace his crack, pushing two fingers into him quickly. It only hurts a little in the best kind of way because Harry is already loose from being thoroughly fucked by Louis the night before. He is up to three fingers in no time, not touching him anywhere else, and Harry feels like his cock is going to fucking explode. 

“Please,” Harry begs, just wanting some type of relief. Louis, thank God, seems to finally understand because a moment later he is inside of him, pushing him roughly against the chalkboard as his hard cock rubs against his walls and presses into his prostate with every thrust. His hips are painful on Harry’s already sore arse, but it’s welcome. Harry loves the pain. He deserved be punished and this is his reward. Louis fucking him is his reward for being a good boy. A good student. Harry can’t stop the moans escaping his lips even if he tried. It is everything he ever wanted. 

“I swear to Merlin, Harry, if you don’t be quiet I am going to fucking gag you,” Louis warns as he pauses his hips. Harry whines at that, not wanting Louis to stop as a shiver goes down his spin from the threat. He bites his lip, and seemingly satisfied, Louis starts thrusting again. Thank fuck because Harry was about ready to start grinding his hips against Louis, and that would have only made Louis more irritated. 

“Fuck. Professor. Oh God. Fuck,” Harry yells, nails scratching on the board making an awful noise, but he is too turned on to notice. Too turned on to fucking care because he is so fucking close. He cries out when Louis pulls out abruptly then grabs his dark sweaty curls in a tight fist. Harry feels the tears prickle his eyes when he sees the prominent look of disappointment on Louis’ face. Fuck. He disappointed his Professor. His Daddy. 

“I warned you.” Louis’ voice is cold and stern as he leads Harry over to the Professor’s desk by his hair. He pushes everything of the desk, the assorted items landing loudly on the floor, then he forces Harry down on the desk roughly, bending him over at the hip. His cock throbs painfully against the the surface, cooling his overheated skin. He watches with wide eyes as Louis grabs his emerald Slytherin tie then harshly put the material between Harry’s lips then pulls it tight, tying it behind his head. Harry can feel the drool already beginning to form on the fabric, soon to make a puddle on the desk below his face. 

“There that should shut you up,” Louis says, dusting off his hands dramatically. Harry could easily remove the tie but doesn’t, knowing that Louis would be pissed and probably wouldn’t let him come, and he needs to fucking come. So he braces his hands on the edge of the table and waits patiently for Louis to do something next. He is surprised when Louis’ hand comes down on his already sensitive arse four more times, two on each cheek. He feels the wetness on his face from the tears, but it also feels amazing, turning him on even more. This pleases his Daddy. 

He moans around the cloth in his mouth when Louis sinks in, his hips meeting the overly sensitive skin on his ass again. Louis uses one hand to grip Harry’s hip firmly, the other fisting Harry’s hair, pulling his chest off the desk completely, making his back bow. Harry moans, the pleasure almost too much. He can’t come though. Not until his Professor tells him. He wants to be a good boy. He needs get good marks, and good student’s don’t come. Good boys don’t come. 

“You look so good in green, Baby. It looks so beautiful on your pretty pale skin,” Louis grunts, gaining a punishing rhythm in no time. All Harry can do is grip the edge of the desk tightly, praying he doesn't come before Louis. With Louis’ filthy mouth, it is anyone’s game now. Harry tries to nod his head, realising quickly that he can’t because Louis’ grip on his hair is far too tight. Each time he moves his head, Louis pulls it harder, but he doesn’t mind. He welcomes it. It pushes him further to the place where nothing bothers him, and it is only him and Louis. 

“You look so good like this. Bent over a desk while I fuck you. Earning your marks in more ways than one. You’re a filthy student. Would do anything for an Outstanding, wouldn’t you? Fuck,” Louis rambles, his thrust becoming even quicker, his rhythm erratic now. Harry tries to nod again in confirmation and manages to a little bit before Louis pulls him back, his spine at an impossible angle. The gag only muffles his moans and catches his drool, some still trailing down his chin, but the sounds are still there, mixing with Louis’ own. To be fair, if it wasn’t for the tie, Harry would probably be fucking screaming. It is the only way he knows how to express the arousal currently coursing through his system. 

“Fuck, baby. I’m close. You gonna come with me? You want my come in you?” Harry nods frantically, not caring about the pain in the back of his skull from the action. He  _ needs  _ Louis to know how much he wants his comes. How much he fucking needs it to survive. He can feel Louis’ hard cock pulse when he comes, emptying into Harry’s waiting heat, and Harry falls. Harry is floating and coming and crying and screaming and everything all at once. He doesn’t even know if he is on the Earth anymore. It is better than being on a broom. Better than any potion or herb. He doesn’t even notice when Louis removes the gag, barely registering Louis’ words of praise in his ear as he pets his hair and cleans up their mess. 

“Baby, come back to me. Come on Princess.” Louis’ raspy words crack into his sub-conscience. Harry blinks his eyes open, feeling as if he is seeing for the first time. He smiles at Louis, trying to convey that he is alive and well. Very well. He hasn’t been this deep in a long time. He isn’t even sure where he is, however he knows Louis will take care of him, and that is all that matters right now. 

“Come on, love. Let’s get your to your room, yeah?” Louis says, putting most of Harry’s clothes on him. Harry tries to help, but his limbs feel heavy. Louis then takes him in his arms, cradling him with one hand supporting his back while the other is firmly under his knees. Harry feels safe as Louis carries him to his room under the darkness of the corridors. He doesn’t really remember the trip, just that he feels warm and secure. 

“There you go, baby. I’ll be right back,” Louis tells him, gently laying Harry in his bed, removing his clothes. Harry whimpers when Louis leaves, feeling as though Louis will never come back although he always does. He is back in less than a minute with water and a green apple. Harry drinks sips of the water until it’s half gone and eats most of the apple, Louis using a knife to feed him small slices, feeling like he is coming down from his high with each bite. After Louis is happy with what he has eaten and drank, he also undresses, climbing behind Harry on the bed and pulling him close to his chest. 

“Good night, my Lou. I love you. You’re my favourite person,” Harry tells him, his eyes suddenly feeling as heavy as his limbs. He just needs Louis to know that he is with him at least a little bit before he goes to sleep. He knows Louis worries about him when he goes to subspace and never wants him to experience a sub-drop.  

“Good night, my Gryffindor Princess. I love you, too,” Louis responds, kissing Harry on the nose then Harry is asleep. 

 

___________

 

“Come on, Lou. We’re gonna be late,” Harry says, pulling on Louis’ arm as they sneak down an empty hallway. Most people are at The Great Hall for dinner, but they are skipping that in favour of doing something that Louis absolutely does not want to do. Talk. 

“I'd much rather be putting some healing cream on that perky little bum of yours,” Louis replies wanting to distract Harry from the inevitable. 

“You already did that. Twice. Now come on.” Harry holds up two long ringed fingers to signify the number and is apparently having none of his tricks today. Damn. Louis should have known it wouldn't work, but it was a valiant effort. 

“I don’t even want to go to this damn thing. I don’t see why we should,” Louis responds stubbornly, barley suppressing the urge to stop dead in his tracks and stomp his foot like one of his little sisters do when they don’t get their way. Instead, he settles for rolling his eyes as they keep going towards their destination, checking around every corner before they continue on. 

“You know we need to. They are our friends, and we should talk to them about what happened,” Harry reasons with a shrug. Louis can hear in his voice that he is still a bit hurt by it. 

“Some friends they are. Not even telling us that they have been fucking for a year,” Lous quips, but there is no venom in his tone.

“Louis, isn’t that a tiny bit hypocritical? We have been fucking for two years, and we didn’t tell them,” Harry points out, and Louis knew that was coming. 

“That’s different,” Louis insist, crossing his arms and now full on stomping, his overly exaggerated steps echoing in the the empty corridor. Harry glances over, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“No it’s not. Zayn’s a pureblood. Li is half. Zayn is in Ravenclaw, while Li is in Gryffindor. There are quite a few similarities, so I could see why they hid it. We had our reasons, and I am sure they have theirs if we just hear them out,” Harry says for what feels like the one hundred and forty third time. They have had this conversation before, and Louis is growing tired of it. 

“Fine,” Louis responds, starting to feel nervous the closer they get to the Room of Requirement. He grabs Harry’s hand and instantly feels better, gaining a bit of courage from his touch. He mostly doesn’t want to do this because it means confronting what has been going on between him and Harry. Someone else knowing. He hasn’t told Harry that, but the man can read him like a book therefore he probably already knows. Louis sees two figures in the distance, both with dark hair. As they get closer, Louis knows it is definitely Zayn and Liam. He would recognize Zayn’s skinny frame and blue robes anywhere. 

“Hey guys, glad you came,” Harry greets, as they come to a stop in front of their friends. Louis lining up with Zayn and Harry lining up with Liam. He looks at Zayn. Really looks at him. He doesn't seem any different, but he, for some reason, feels like a stranger to Louis. He wonders if Zayn is thinking the same thing as he studies Louis with intense brown eyes. Louis keeps his expression blank, not giving anything away, much like Zayn. They did learn that from their parents after all, while Harry and Liam both look nervous and fidgety. Bloody Gryffindors. 

“Hey, um-- what are we waiting for? Should we-- um-- go in?” Liam asks, gesturing to where the door will appear. 

“We are waiting on one more person,” Harry responds, and Louis thinks that one more person is a horrible idea. Harry may or may not have given him a blowjob to bribe him into agreeing. Louis never said he was above bribery, thank you very much. It was a very Slytherin thing of Harry to do, and if he is secretly proud of him for it, Harry doesn’t need to know.

“Who?” Liam asks, brows creased together in confusion. He is so expressive. Him and Harry both are, even though Louis has taught Harry to tone it down a bit when he wants to. Liam, however, is very easy to read. Louis hates him. 

“Oioi!” Comes a loud boisterous voice with a thick Irish accent. “This better be good. I am missing dinner because of whatever you two have planned,” Niall says, coming to a stop adjacent to Liam and Harry. 

“Who’s he?” Zayn asks, looking skeptical. Well, to everyone else he probably just looks pissy, but Louis can tell he is skeptical. Liam rubs his back, and it dawns on Louis that maybe Liam can tell as well. What the fuck?

“This is Niall Horan. Niall this is Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. Niall is here to be our mediator because I know how things can go when Louis and Liam are involved,” Harry responds, looking pointedly at the two boys in question. Zayn snorts a laugh, covering it with a tattooed hand, and Harry shoots him a small smile. Oh sweet baby Merlin, they are already getting along. Louis is fucked. 

“Nice to meetcha,” Niall greets with a wave at the other two boys. “So why this spot. It is kind of random, ‘cause there’s nothing here.” Niall looks around the deserted hallway then back at the group of boys. 

“Niall, can you keep a secret?” Harry asks, eyes lighting up with excitement. 

“Stupid question, H,” Niall responds, Louis and Harry both knowing that he has been keeping their secret for a couple of weeks now. “You’re not gonna kill me are ya? At least let me tell me Ma goodbye. She’s a hell of a cook.” 

“Nope,” Harry replies on a laugh. Louis even smiles because Niall has a way of lightening the mood with his humour. 

“Is this an initiation of some sort or some dark ritual? Needed a Hufflepuff to represent all of the houses as a sacrifice to the founders or some shit? Look, I know I don't look like much, but I’m not a virgin,” Niall says, and now Louis is outright laughing. Where the fuck does he come up with this stuff? 

“Two questions?” Zayn pipes up, and it is only the second time that he has spoken. All eyes turn to him, a few of the boys getting possible whiplash in the process. “What are you smoking? And can you share?” That sufficiently breaks the tension that has settled in the corridor, all five boys breaking out in full blown belly laughs. 

Niall is amazed when Harry passes in front of the wall three times and a door appears. Of course, the others in their group knew what was going to happen, but Louis almost laughs at the look on Niall’s face when it appeared, then Harry shot him a smug smile. Louis isn’t sure what to expect when they all file into the doorway, having only used the room’s powers for sex, but he isn’t shocked to see a couple of large couches that look overly comfortable and a fireplace roaring with flames. It looks homy and relaxing. 

“Okay, so what’s this all about?” Niall asks, plopping down on the chair adjacent to the couches. Zayn and Liam take one couch, while Louis and Harry move to the other one. Louis knows Harry’s bum is still sore, so he places a hand on his arm to help him ease down, Harry only wincing a little bit. Louis shoots Liam a smug smile because he can, then sits down beside him. Harry is obviously trying to make his posture inviting, leaning into Louis a bit from nerves. Louis, for his part, wraps an arm around Harry, trying to comfort him despite his own feelings. Liam is sitting stiffly while Zayn is leaned back with a foot resting on his knee, as if he doesn’t have a care in the world, but Louis can tell that he is uncertain. 

“Well… Zayn is Louis’ best friend, and Liam is mine. Last night we kind of um… bumped into each other when we were both coming to this room. I guess Liam and Zayn have been seeing each other for a while now, and the same goes with me and Louis. Louis and Liam hate each other though, and I kind of thought we needed an uninvolved party here,” Harry supplies, his tone slow and measured and he pauses a lot during his speech. Louis squeezes his shoulder, trying to show his support which prompts Liam to glare him. Louis has the undeniable urge to stick his tongue out at Liam and blow a raspberry, but he somehow resists. Just barely. 

“I see. What about you and Zayn?” Niall asks, pointing at Harry and Zayn, glancing back and forth between them. 

“Umm…” Harry starts glancing over at the other man who just shrugs. “Well, we don’t really, like, know each other I guess. I mean I’ve had classes with him and stuff however I don’t think there any bad blood besides the fact that I am a Muggleborn, and he is a Pureblood.” 

“Why is there bad blood between Liam and Louis?” Niall asks next, and Louis really wants to roll his eyes. He would if he knew Harry wouldn’t Avada him in his sleep over it tonight. 

“‘Cause Tomlinson is a git who has tortured Harry for years,” Liam responds, glaring at Louis. Louis is pretty sure if Liam wasn’t rubbish at non-verbal spells, he would be getting hexed right now. Maybe not murdered because Liam is too high and mighty to ever use an unforgivable, but he would definitely be in pain. 

“Well he obviously doesn't any more,” Niall points out. 

“I do still torture him. It is just different and way more fun, now,” Louis responds with a wink at Liam. Liam has the exact response Louis intended; he looks angry. His eyes are dark and his hands are balled up in fist. He makes to get up, and Louis just watches how Zayn keep him place, stroking his back. That makes Louis even more angry. 

“Why don’t you fuck off?” Liam asks, still acting as if he is going to get off the couch and pull his wand. 

“Hey, lads. Calm down. Louis stop just trying to rile Liam up. We all know you are mad at Zayn, but Liam is an easier target,” Niall chastises, wagging a finger at Louis. Louis withdraws his arm from Harry shoulder, crosses them and rolls his eyes. He is not pouting. He’s not. And Niall is wrong. When Liam smirks at him, Louis really wants to punch him.

“And you,” Niall starts, turning towards Liam. “You don’t have to be a defensive twat. You know he is trying to rile you up, yet you are takin’ his bait. You’re just as bad as him. You probably don’t get along ‘cause you’re just alike.” Louis and Liam both roll their eyes at that, but Harry and Zayn are nodding their heads in agreement. What the fuck? Louis chooses that moment to glare at his boyfriend. 

“We are not,” both say at exactly the same time, prompting Zayn and Harry to laugh. 

“You kind of are, babe,” Harry pipes in and when Zayn nods, they both just smile at their boyfriends’ outrage. 

“Look, I’m gonna get down to the problem here…” Niall starts but is cut off by Louis. 

“You have barely known us two weeks and you just met these two. How the bloody hell do you know the problem?” Louis asks, beginning to get annoyed. He would rather hump a Blast Ended Skrewt and risk having his dick melted off than be compared to that fucking Gryffindor. 

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. You both have the same issue with each other. You and Zayn are mad at each other because you grew up together, but have been keeping secrets. Liam is mad at Harry because he has been fucking the enemy, and Harry isn’t mad at anyone because he is smart enough to know that no one’s hands are clean in this,” Niall sums up, and well, he’s right. Louis takes back everything he said about Niall. He hates Niall. Niall can leave. Stupid Hufflepuffs. They may as well have a sign above their heads that says ‘I love hugs and food, in that order’. 

“Look, Lou. I’m sorry for not telling you. I wanted to the other day at the lake, it’s just… well I know how our parents are, and I was so scared you would tell them. I thought something was up when you lied about your shift being switched with Liam’s then spent all of the dinner staring at Harry. I thought maybe you just liked and him and was trying to get close, and if I told you about Liam, It may help. When it came down to it though, I just lost the courage,” Zayn finally says, eyes wide and honest, and Louis can feel his resolve start to crumble. Harry’s large hand is warm on his knee as it strokes it softly. Louis sighs, deciding that maybe he should be just as honest with Zayn. He’s just not very good at this touchy feely shite. 

“I know it’s hypocritical to be mad at you. I’ve been doing the exact same thing for longer, and I understand where you’re coming from. I do. I’m just hurt, I guess,” Louis says, even though it almost kills him. He isn’t a sharing your feelings type of guy, not unless it with Harry or Zayn, but Liam being there is making it more difficult. He hates feeling vulnerable in front of people he doesn’t know and hates it even more when it comes to someone he considers the enemy. 

“We are all hurt, but Niall is right. None of our hands are clean, and we shouldn’t be mad at each other for doing the exact same thing,” Liam inputs, and Louis wants to fucking gag over all of this heart to heart shite. He doesn’t know how much more he can handle. He feels raw and open right now, and it is making him uncomfortable. Harry is the only person he can handle feeling this way with, and even that took a year. He wishes he could apparate the fuck out of the room. Stupid school rules. 

“How did you two even meet? I mean, I know me and Louis hated each other before, but like we interacted.  I know you have classes together, but how did this happen?” Harry asks, changing the subject. Louis shoots him a thankful smile which Harry is quick to return. Harry probably sensed his discomfort, knowing that Louis is the type to not talk about how he feels. He changed the subject on purpose. 

“Well… I always kind of found him fascinating in all our classes with the Claws, but at the time I thought I was straight. I just always wondered why he was so quiet and always kept to himself. It intrigued me. I started going to the library where I knew he would be and tried to talk to him. He pretty much told me to fuck off at first,” Liam tells him, laughing fondly at the memory. “That was when I started kind of getting confused about my sexuality and asking H questions and stuff because I recognised it as a crush. Anyways, through hard work and perseverance…” 

“Annoying the piss out of me,” Zayn interrupts rolling his eyes fondly at Liam. Louis wants to barf. 

“Hard work and perseverance,” Liam insists with a small smile. Ew. “He finally started talking to me, but only in the library at his table where no one really came. That happened in fifth year. Then at the beginning of sixth year, we had to brew Amortentia in our potions lesson with the Ravenclaws. Remember when Slughorn asked me what mine smelled like?” 

“Yeah. You said: paint, ink, and Sugar Quills,” Harry nods, and Louis is confused. He didn’t have that class with him that year. It was strange though, because Gryffindors and Slytherins usually have Potions together. He isn’t sure why it changed that year. 

“Well it was pretty clear that I described Zayn. He loves to paint, and we study together, so that explains the ink, but it was the Sugar Quill really gave me away. It’s his guilty pleasure when he is really stressed and studying. He always has one in his bag, so he figured it out because I was forced to say it outloud. Then the rest just kind of happened,” Liam finishes, patting Zayn on the knee and grinning at him. Yes. Louis is for sure going to be sick. That is the most disgustingly fluffy story he has ever heard in his entire life, a direct contrast to his and Harry’s. 

“That’s really sweet,” Harry says, and Louis just barely stops his eyes from rolling so far back, he would probably see his bloody brain. Louis somehow keeps quiet and doesn’t see his brain. It’s a fucking miracle. They should report it to  _ The Daily Prophet _ , but if it isn’t about Harry Potter farting in their direction then they won’t write about it. Louis is still feeling uncomfortable, almost as though he wants to jump out of his skin. He has been jogging his leg for the better part of Liam’s story, and he does feel sick, like the walls of the room are closing in on him. He needs to get the fuck out of there. Now. 

“Well this has been great. Real touchy feely. I’m feeling more connected to these lads already, but I’ve got better places to be like having a staring contest with a Basilisk. Maybe my old pal Salazar has another one hidden in the chamber,” Louis says, tapping Harry on the leg and getting up. He isn’t mad. It’s just too much right now. He can’t handle it. He needs to be alone. He needs to think, and he can’t do that with Liam staring at him. He feels like he can’t breath. 

“I swear Louis, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon,” Harry quips, but there is not bite in his tone, more on the teasing side than anything. 

“Did you just quote Hermione Granger on me?” Louis asks, cocking his head to the side with a small smile. 

“The fact that you knew that surprises me more than your desire to have, what was it, oh yeah, a staring contest with a basilisk,” Harry answers, rolling his eyes at Louis. ‘

“Excuse me, Harold, but I have read  _ The Golden Trio: How the Battle Was Won  _ thank you very much,” Louis replies, smugly picking off an invisible thread on his robes before meeting Harry’s eyes again. There is a smile there, though, thank the Gods, but he can also tell that Harry is annoyed with him. He takes a deep breath before plowing on. 

“Look, Hazza, I’m not mad. Okay? I just-- I can’t do this right now,” Louis whispers, glancing over towards Liam then back at Harry, trying to convey to Harry what he is thinking. He see the exact moment when Harry gets it, his eyes going soft and an sigh escaping his full lips. Louis wants to kiss him. 

“Okay. Just don’t do anything stupid. Will you come to my room tonight?” Harry asks, and love blooms in Louis chest. Harry is so fucking understanding. He just get him, and Louis is incredibly thankful for that. 

“‘Course. May be late, so don’t wait up, but I’ll be there,” Louis responds, kissing Harry on the forehead then walking out of the room without sparing the others so much as a glance. As soon as he gets out of the room, he no longer feels as though he is suffocating. He takes a few deep breaths as he  heads for his destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> You can follow me on my Social Media if you'd like  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


	5. Scarlet Looks Lovely On You

“How did you find me?” Louis asks, hearing someone approach him from behind. He knows it is either Harry or Zayn, but the steps are much too quick to be Harry’s, so he is almost positive it is Zayn. His suspicions are verified when Zayn sits down beside him on the grass. The night is clear, the moon bright above them. The lake, for once, is quiet too, as if it knew Louis needed the silence to help him think. He is surprised no one came after him sooner, he’s been out here for at least a few hours at this point.  

“This is where you always come when you need to think. Would have came sooner, but Harry said to give you a bit. I agreed. He seems to know you pretty well,” Zayn says, resting his elbows on his bent knees and looking out onto the lake. 

“Yeah. He does. Probably better than anyone,” Louis confirms, and even saying that outloud feels weird. He is still feeling raw from their earlier conversation, but it is much easier with just Zayn and the dark. 

“Wanna smoke?” Zayn asks, and Louis nods. It will definitely relax him a little bit, to help him let his guard down. He knows he doesn't even need it around Zayn, it’s just hard when he has had it up for so long when it involves Harry. 

“Where’s Harry and your boy?” Louis ask, taking the spliff from Zayn and inhaling, welcoming the smoke into his lungs like an old friend. It still does nothing to fill the emptiness in his chest nor does it do anything to cover his raw skin. 

“They went back to his dorm to discuss everything a bit more. After you left we talked to Niall for a while. He’s really cool,” Zayn responds, taking his own hit, holding the smoke before he breathes it out through his nose. 

“Yeah. He’s not bad,” Louis agrees, then an awkward silence settles over them, neither wanting to broach the subject but both knowing they can’t ignore it much longer. They just pass the joint back and forth until there is nothing left but the overwhelming tension. 

“How did it happen?” Zayn finally asks, and Louis knew it was coming. He takes a deep breath, trying to figure out exactly where it began. He has never said any of this outloud, so it’s odd to him. Harry was the one to talk to Niall; he just sat and listened. 

“I don’t really know. I never hated him though. I actually always thought he was cute, but hated myself for feeling that way. I thought it was wrong to be attracted to a Muggleborn. You know the shite our parents spew,” Louis tells him, still not looking over at him. He doesn’t think he has actually made eye contact this entire conversation. 

“Trust me, I do,” Zayn agrees, nodding his head. Louis knows that if there is anyone on Earth who will understand this, it is Zayn. Maybe it’s the weed. Maybe it’s something else, but he thinks he can do this. He thinks he can tell his best friend about his biggest secret, finally. 

“Anyways, I hated myself for liking him, so I tried to tease him and shit to prove to myself that I could. It only made me like him more because he always stood up to me. Well one day in 5th year, we were arguing with each other in the 3rd floor corridor. I don’t even know what it was over, but one second we were screaming and the next second we were kissing. After that it kind of turned into a hate fucking thing then we both developed feelings and well… yeah…” Louis trails off, not really knowing exactly how to end it. 

“So you don’t believe in blood purity?” Zayn asks after a few moments, as if he used them to soak up Louis’ story. 

“Nope. I haven’t for a long time. Even before Harry and I started shagging, I was beginning to question it. He is a Muggleborn yet he is at the top of all of our classes. It drove me crazy, at first, coming in second to a fucking Muggleborn, but then it just dawned on me that maybe they aren’t so different. He is so fucking powerful, Z. I don’t even think he knows it. Like sometimes, when things are intense, I can almost feel the magic coming off of him. Like his magic wants to play with mine,” Louis tells him, and it probably sounds crazy. He is pretty fucked up right now, so maybe he is crazy, however, it is nice to get that out there. He has discussed it with Harry, but he just waved him off saying that it wasn’t special. 

“Wow. That’s crazy. Why didn’t you trust me?” Zayn asks next, and it feels like a punch in the gut. 

“At first, I told myself it wasn’t gonna last. That I just needed to fuck him to, like, get it out of my system, you know? Then when I started having feelings for him, like real feelings, I didn’t tell you because I was too scared that you would tell my parents, and I would be forbidden from ever seeing him again. I couldn’t lose him, Z. I’m sure you understand since you were probably hiding your relationship with Liam for similar reasons,” Louis points out, finally looking at Zayn’s face. He isn’t giving away much with his expression, like usual, and shadows make it even more difficult to see, but Louis doesn’t think he is upset. 

“Yeah. I get it. Even though me and Liam didn’t really start off as hating each other, we still didn’t feel comfortable with telling everyone. He wasn’t sure about his sexuality, and well, you know how my parents are. He’s a half-blood, so that’s not so bad but a Gryffindor.” Louis laughs at the whining sound in Zayn’s voice because he understands it. Louis doesn't hate all Gryffindors; he was just always taught that they were the opposite of what he wanted to be. There is nothing inherently wrong with being a Gryffindor, he just never wanted to be in the house. 

“Do you love Payne?” Louis asks, glancing over at Zayn again to make sure he isn’t lying to him with his answer. 

“Yeah,” he finally replies after a few excruciating minutes, and that’s what Louis had feared. He’s not lying. His answer is genuine, and he has the same look on his face that Louis has seen reflected back at him in Harry’s eyes.  Fuck. He takes a deep breath before he says what he is thinking. He may regret it, but he needs to do it. 

“Then I’ll try to give him a chance. You love him, and he is Harry’s best friend. Even though I think he has a permanent stick up his ass, I will try,” Louis tells him, and the words sound strange to him. 

“Thank you, and I will do the same with Harry. I know you love him. You don’t have to say it; I know it. I don’t have any issues with him besides the fact that he makes me third in our class, and I am a Ravenclaw,” Zayn laughs prompting Louis to smile too. “And for the record, I think you and Liam could be really good friends if you gave each other a chance.” 

“Haz says that shit all the time. I don’t see it,” Louis responds, pulling some grass up and throwing into the darkness then glancing over at Zayn. His dark eyes are sparkling in the moonlight, and Louis already feels loads better. Maybe Harry will still be awake when he goes back into the castle. 

“Of course,” Zayn says, and Louis can hear his smile. They are both silent for a few minutes before Zayn’s voice cuts through it, hesitant and uncertain. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah.”

“How do you deal with it?” When Louis shoots him a questioning look, Zayn licks his lips then continues, “How do you deal with all of the secrecy and shit? Like we have only really been doing it for a year, I couldn’t imagine trying to keep it up longer.” 

“Oh yeah. That sucks. I know it hurts Harry which just kills me. I don’t want to keep hurting him, but I don’t know what else to do other than hide it. I love him so much, Z. Sometimes I want to shout it from the rooftops of the tallest tower, but then I’ll remember that I will get disowned, and I will never see my sisters again. It’s selfish of me to ask Harry to keep hiding it, but it is also selfish of me to want it to be out in the open and completely destroy my family,” Louis unloads, and Merlin’s beard, he feels so much better finally having it out in the open. Well not the open, but telling another living person his fears. He didn’t say it to Harry, knowing he is too kind to really think logically on it. 

“When I say I understand, Lou, I don’t say that lightly. I do. I feel the same way. It does suck,” Zayn agrees, patting Louis on the back. Louis nods, suddenly wanting to cry with the feeling of hopelessness taking over his chest. He feels sick with it. He usually ignores their circumstances, pretending that there problem doesn’t exist, but it’s always looming in the back of his mind. Sometimes he has nightmares about it. Harry telling him he can’t do it anymore, or his parents finding out, and he never sees his sisters again. Louis swallows down the lump in his throat blinking back the tears. 

“You know, it’s okay for it to upset you. I know you think you need to be strong for everyone, and Harry is no different. Probably worse because Harry is so sweet and giving. You probably feel like you have to protect him from all of this. I bet you haven't even told him about all your fears,” Zayn says, squeezing his shoulder. With those words, everything Louis has been holding back hits him like a Bludger to the head. Fat tears begin rolling down his cheeks one after another, and he feels like he can’t breath. Zayn just grabs him, pulling him to his chest, and Louis clutches his robes like a lifeline. 

“I’m so sorry I’ve been lying to you. I’m a terrible friend. I just don’t wanna lose him, Z. I just don’t know what to do. I feel so fucking helpless, and I hate it,” Louis cries, sniffling into Zayn’s robes. He feels Zayns small fingers come up to his hair, patting his head to comfort him. It doesn’t help. He wants the fingers to be longer with about twenty three rings. Zayn doesn't smell like Harry, and he just wants it to be him comforting him right now. Harry always knows the right thing to say, but Louis could never tell Harry all of this. Harry doesn’t need to burden Louis’ problems too. He doesn't need to feel this hopeless. 

“You won’t lose him, Lou. I know it feels hopeless now, but we will think of something. Between the five us, we can come up with a plan for you to stay together,” Zayn soothes, and Louis can hear the sadness in his voice. It sounds like he is trying to convince Louis just as much as he is trying to convince himself. 

“What happens when Hogwarts is over? What happens when we don’t have the cover of the castle?” Louis asks the questions that have been plaguing his mind for far too long between heart wrenching sobs. He hasn’t let go of Zayn’s robes, allowing the other man to take all of his weight and the weight of his problems. He just can’t imagine his life without Harry. He doesn't want to, but he also doesn't want to lose his family. It is completely unfair that he will have to choose between them because he can’t keep Harry a secret forever. Harry won’t agree to stay a secret forever. 

“I don’t know, Lou,” Zayn says softly, like a secret for the lake to keep. The lake knows all of their secrets though, so what’s one more? The words only makes Louis cry harder, clutching on to Zayn. Each beat of his heart is painful, the air in his lungs feeling as though it is suffocating him. He needs to keep it together though. He needs to keep it together for Harry. Harry who is always so hopeful and optimistic about everything in life. Zayn tightens his hold, and Louis is almost positive he is crying, too. Maybe if they hold onto each other tight enough, they can keep from falling apart.

 

___________

 

“So…” Liam takes a deep breath, and Harry isn’t sure what is left to ask. He has already told him the story of how him and Louis got started. He has answered all of his questions and assured him more than once that Louis does love him, and he isn’t the git he acts like he is. “If he is so amazing to you, then why were you wincing when you sat down, and what was with his comment about torturing you in a fun way?” Harry freezes. 

“Do you really wanna know?” Harry asks, when his heart starts beating again. He allows his features to morph into a smirk, and Liam looks like he isn’t sure the answer to Harry’s question. He suddenly looks pales, his dark hair and eyes looking even darker on him. Liam swallows and nods, so Harry continues, “Well, we are kind of into BDSM.” 

“What?” Liam asks, his eyes going comically wide and his mouth hanging open. Harry almost laughs, but manages to hold it in because Liam looks like he may faint. Harry opens his mouth to explain, but Liam cuts him off. “Isn’t that like weird and freaky shit? Like one of you likes pain and other likes inflicting it?”

Harry tries his best not to roll his eyes, but he can’t help it. He just hates those types of common misconceptions about BDSM. He hasn’t ever had to explain it to anyone before, but it seems he is going to have to now. “No. Not at all. I mean, there can be pain play involved, if one of the participating individuals has a pain kink which I do, but there is nothing sick about it,” Harry tells him then goes into a very long and detailed explanation of BDSM, including different types of kinks, kink negotiation, safewords, subspace, and the difference between a dom and a sub. 

Liam was particularly gobsmacked at the mention of gagging and the caning Harry took last night, going as far as to scream out 'Bloody hell!' before turning a worrying shade of grey. Almost like the colour of a tripe flavoured every flavour bean. Liam’s eyes are so wide by the end of it, he very much resembles Harry’s owl. As if he may sprout feathers and fly off to hunt small rodents at any moment now. Harry is slightly worried for his health, however, under all of his shock, he also seems intrigued, and Harry doesn’t blame him. 

“So… umm… how did you get into it?” Liam asks next, the first bit of colour coming back into his cheeks with a blush. Harry is kind of surprised by the question both because he wasn’t expecting Liam to ask it, and he isn’t really sure where to begin. 

“Well, as I said earlier, it began as hate sex, which was always really rough. Like really rough and quick usually. I found that I kind of liked it. I got off on the pain that came with how rough Louis was being, and how dominating he could be. After we started having feelings for each other, and he became much more loving and gentle, I found that I kind of... I kind of missed it, I guess. To make a long story short, I told Louis exactly that. I did some research on the internet while I was back home, discovering a whole community. I printed off as much information as I could, while Louis found some stuff on the Wizard’s side, even going as far as discovering a sex toy shop near Diagon Alley,” Harry explains, finding it strange to talk about their sex lives. He just found out about where Louis got their toys recently, but he wasn’t shocked. He figured something along those lines, he just never asked. 

“Sex toys?” Liam asks, almost as if he can’t help himself. 

“Yeah. Louis has a whole box of them hidden under my bed. We’ve got butt plugs, cock rings, paddles, and a whip among other things. We also tend to get creative with spells,” Harry responds, bobbing his eyebrows up and down, laughing when Liam looks mind blown. “Want me to show you how to use any of them?”

“No. I think I’m good for now,” Liam says, his normally deep voice high as he clears his throat, loosening the tie around his neck. Harry just smiles at him. He knows he is interested. Everyone eventually puts a little bit of play into their lives. Maybe not to the extreme that Louis and Harry do, but Harry would bet all of the Galleons to his name that any couple that has been together longer than two years has tried something to spice things up. “But um… you like it right? He’s not forcing you or anything?”

Harry does roll his eyes this time, but answers just the same. “Yes. I love it. We both do.”

“But how could he do those kind of things to someone he cares about? Like you said he spanks you. You have bruises on your arse from last night, apparently. I just don’t understand how someone could do those things to someone they care for. It just seems kind of, I don’t know, unequal to me,” Liam says, and he looks genuinely confused. Harry thinks about his answer for a few moments, not wanting Liam to misunderstand. 

“It’s kind of hard to explain, Li,” Harry starts, taking a deep breath then releasing a heavy sigh. “What we do requires a lot of trust. There is nothing unequal about it. Our relationship is two sides of the same coin, each dependent on each other to make it have value. Think of trust as what binds us together. It’s not just about me trusting him, but he also has to trust me as well. He has to trust that I will tell him if it’s too much. It’s not about him demanding my submission, but earning my trust to do so with the understanding that if he loses it, it may be irrevocable.” 

“But isn’t it about him controlling you?” Liam asks, brows drawn in thought. Harry thinks he is asking the question because he really wants to understand it and not to sound condescending. Liam is a fairly understanding person. 

“Yes and no. Yes, during scenes he controls me and tells me what to do, but I want him to do those things. In the end, I have all the control. Remember when I told you about kink negotiation and limits?” When Liam nods his head, seemingly fascinated, Harry continues, “Well to explain in the easiest way I can think of, Louis gave me all of the control by letting me decide how much I wanted him to control me. By letting me decide what I wanted to try, what toys we’d use, that kind of thing. Does that make sense? Like he never goes further than the boundaries already established, boundaries that  _ I _ set, then after each scene where we do something new, we always talk about it. We always talk about them first of course, but we have almost like a debriefing afterwards. We discuss my likes and dislikes. If I may want him to push further next time, things like that. So essentially I have all of the control even though I am giving it to him during scenes. He wants to please me as much as I want to please him. The control is mine to give, after all.” 

“But wait, I thought you said this was two sided and equal,” Laim points out, confusion marring his features once again. 

Shit. Harry is probably not doing very good at explaining this. He pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. “Well I already went into negotiation. Louis also has a say in what we do and his own boundaries. What he  is comfortable trying out and doing to me. If we don’t agree on it, then it won’t happen. Say we did a scene, and I liked a new activity that we introduced, but Louis didn’t. Afterwards we would discuss it. Why both of us liked it and disliked it. Since he didn’t like it, in this example, then we would discuss if there would be a way to alter that activity so that we both get pleasure. If there isn’t, then we scrap it completely. He also has say in all of this. It is ultimately about explicit trust and boundaries that we stick to,” Harry clarifies. 

“Isn’t it dangerous? Can’t it cause actual damage?” Liam asks, eyes wide with curiosity. 

“Well yes, it’s dangerous. Breathplay is probably the most dangerous thing we do.” When Liam’s eyes somehow get even wider, Harry laughs. “But it’s only dangerous if there isn’t trust. I trust Louis to know my limits. He trusts me to tell him if I am pushed past them. We know each other well, and we are able to read each other’s nonverbal cues if we can’t speak, in cases like breath play or gagging. Of course, we also have some kind of official nonverbal ‘safe word’ that we can use if boundaries are crossed. Quidditch is dangerous, yet you still play it. You trust your broom not to drop you, and you trust your other teammates to keep you safe. It is the same idea really, except there isn’t any sex involved in Quidditch.” 

“But why do you like it? That’s the part I’m having trouble understanding. Why do you like the pain?” Liam asks next, and Harry isn’t really surprised by that question.

“Well the scientific reason is because it releases chemicals in your brain that is associated with pleasure. After a certain point, my brain kind of shuts down. That’s where subpace comes in, which I mentioned earlier. It’s the best high you can imagine. It’s like I’m floating and nothing can touch me, but Louis is there to keep me tethered to earth. It feels like a different world, and Louis is the only other inhabitant. That is the best way I can describe it. I’m sorry if I’m doing a shit job. I tried to tell Louis once, but it’s hard to understand unless you experience it,” Harry tries to explain. He knows he is talking slowly, his hands moving with the words, but it is difficult to get all of his thoughts in order on this. 

“That’s… wow. So do you like… love him?” Liam’s question is more hesitant this time, and Harry can’t help but let his face bloom into a wide smile. 

“Yeah. I do, but I want to make it very clear that you don’t have to love someone to be in a BDSM relationship, you just need trust. I love Louis, very much though. He is everything to me,” Harry tells him, feeling as though his heart is about to burst with it. It’s all consuming. 

“Does he love you?” Liam asks, and Harry knows where he is going with this. It is back to the ‘how can he do these things to you if he loves you’ debate. 

“Yes, and I know what you’re getting at. He does these things because he loves me. It is the ultimate show of love, devotion, and trust. Like I said earlier, you don’t really need love or devotion to be in a scene with someone, however, if you do love that person, it is ten times better. Do you ever feel like you love someone so much, your heart is about to burst with it and you just want to squeeze them?” Harry asks, and Liam nods, his full mouth open in a small ‘o’. “This is just how we express that feeling. The feeling of loving someone so much, you kind of want to hurt them or be hurt by them. Sex is the physical act of love while BDSM is more of the psychological act of love.”

“Are you happy?” That has Harry pausing because that’s a damn good question.

“I am happy. I am very happy with Louis. I am just unhappy with the circumstances that surround our relationship. I hate all of the secrecy. It kills me a little bit inside to have to hide who I love because of some stupid ideology that isn’t even correct,” Harry tells him. He can’t stop the sadness from seeping into his tone with his confession. He hasn’t ever really talked about any of this with anyone else, so it is strange for it to be out in the world however he feels so much better. Like one of the many cables binding them has somehow snapped, freeing them just a bit more. One more bar gone on their cage. It’s liberating and freeing, even if it is only two more people. That is three more than what it was a few weeks ago. 

“That’s all that matters to me. Is Louis the reason why you have to hide it, though?” Liam asks, and Harry sighs. 

“Yeah, mostly. Like I don’t really care if people know, and I don’t think he does either, however, he is afraid of losing his family. I don’t want to go into much detail because it’s not mine to tell. Just know that he has very good reasons that I respect,” Harry tells him, looking down at his clasped hands, trying to blink back tears. 

“But what about long run, H. Like after Hogwarts. What then?” Liam asks, the sadness in his voice reflecting the feeling deep in the pit of Harry’s stomach, somewhere in the region of his soul. 

“I don’t know. I wish I did, but I don’t. All I know is that I wanna marry him someday. I want to have kids with him. I want us to grow old together,” Harry tells him, finally letting a single tear escape to trail down his cheek. He doesn't wipe it away. It’s nice to say it outloud. Nice to hear the words somewhere other than his own head. He just doesn't see how his dreams of a future with Louis can be fulfilled. He doesn't see how they are going to get past Hogwarts, hand in hand, for the whole world to see. He tries not to consider it very much because the feeling of hopelessness eats at him, threatening to swallow him whole. 

“Even as young as you are?” Liam asks, looking Harry in the eye. Harry sniffles, picturing a future with Louis for the first time. Little witches or wizards with Harry’s curly hair and Louis impossibly blue eyes playing a miniature version of quidditch on their toy brooms much to Harry displeasure. Falling asleep with Louis every night in their own home. It is the most perfect image of heaven Harry could ever conjure, crystal ball or otherwise. It may never ever happen. He doesn’t see how it can, but his answer to Liam is the same. 

“Always.” 

 

___________

 

“Did ya see  _ The Daily Prophet _ ?” Niall asks, as he comes barging into the Room of Requirements where he, Harry, Liam and Zayn are studying. It has kind of become a hang out spot for the five of them. The only place in the castle they can go to talk without gaining the attention of nosy students who have far too much time on their hands.

“No,” Louis responds, distractedly as he reads through Harry’s essay for potions. Harry is reading through his, too. They normally switch essays after they are finished, knowing it is better to get a second set of eyes. Louis rarely finds anything wrong with Harry’s though. The boy is fucking brilliant. 

“Maybe you should,” Niall says, placing the front page right over Harry’s essay that currently has his attention. Louis glares at Niall. He will kill him. Louis is fucking tired. Quidditch has been grueling and their classes are difficult. He just wants to sleep, but no, bloody Niall is making the moment of sleep further away because he wants him to read some stupid article in _ The Prophet  _ that probably isn’t even true. Niall gestures to the page, his eyes pleading so Louis sighs and looks down. 

“Holy shit,” Louis says, picking up the paper and getting a better look at it. Holy fucking hell. This can’t be true. His eyes skim the page with the accompanying photograph and it looks legit. Quotes from them and everything. 

“What is it?” Harry asks, looking at Louis worriedly. Louis knows his mouth is hanging open, and he has probably lost all the colour in his face, however, this is big! This is huge! He suddenly feels hopeful about his future with Harry. The feeling blossoming in his chest like the sun on a cloudy day. If they can do it, then why not him and Harry? Louis clears his throat and begins reading the article for all present in the room to hear. 

_ On Monday, Draco Malfoy announced his engagement to the one and only war heroine, Hermione Granger. Malfoy says he and Ms. Granger have been in a secret relationship since her marriage to Ronald Weasley (pictured below) ended over two years ago. Hermione Granger is a Muggleborn witch who was made famous by her friendship with the Chosen One, Harry Potter and her part in the Second Wizardry War. Her relationship with Draco Malfoy comes as a surprise since it is well known that his family was a part of Voldemort’s group of Death Eaters. Granger was even tortured in the Malfoy Manor during the war, however, Harry Potter says he is happy for her and supports her decision to marry into the Malfoy family.  _

_ Draco Malfoy tells us that they reconnected while working on a project for the Ministry and decided to keep their budding romance a secret from the public because of the scrutiny it is sure to endure. They want to be open and honest now and are planning to have a small wedding in the spring. Ms. Granger tells us that she is very happy with Mr. Malfoy and threatens bodily harm on anyone who even dares to insinuate that she is under the forces of the Imperius Curse. The couple are planning their first public outing at the Annual Unity Day at Hogwarts next weekend on March 28th and promises more details about their relationship in the following months.  _

Louis turns the paper around to show them all the moving photographs of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy holding each other, a ring on her left hand as if it were an engagement photo. It’s not a paparazzi shot, moreso one that they took in the comfort of their own home or property. Hermione is smiling up at him, her dark chestnut curls falling down on her back. He is looking down at her, his white blond hair gleaming in the light. The photo appears intimate somehow, and Louis knows it’s not fake. He knows this is something real. 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Harry says, pulling the paper from Louis grasp to get a better look at it, his green eyes skimming the article. Louis can hardly believe it himself. His heart has barely begun beating again, but it’s true. It’s real. They are coming to Unity Day. Together. This may be the first real gesture of unity the school has seen. 

“It’s real. The entire school is talking about it, even the professors. Professor Hagrid says he has known for months but was asked to keep the secret by Harry Potter himself,” Niall tells them, sitting down on the couch beside Liam, looking around the room at everyone’s individual reactions. There is a tension that has now settled in the room, as they all decide what it means. Louis already knows what it means for him. It means hope. 

“What does this mean?” Liam asks, with wide eyes as if he doesn’t understand Harry and Louis interest in it. Louis glances over at Zayn, and he can tell right away that Zayn gets it. He gets the importance of this. Niall must as well since he brought the newspaper to them. Louis rolls his eyes because Liam really can be oblivious it seems. 

“The pureblood heir of the Malfoy family and former Death Eater that fought on the side of Voldemort, one of the most infamous dark wizards of all time, is marrying a Muggleborn Gryffindor who played a huge role in the defeat of said dark wizard and right hand woman to Harry Potter, himself. This is fucking huge, mate. This is the definition of unity,” Louis explains, trying not to let his emotions show in his voice, but saying it outloud makes it so much more real. 

“Yeah, but I still don’t understand it,” Liam says, shaking his head and Louis has the sudden urge to strangle him. He knows that Liam is a half blood, so he does understand the importance of that aspect however he doesn’t seem to be getter how that relates to them. Harry must see Louis distress because he steps in. 

“It means that they are going to be the driving force for change within the community in regards to Pureblood and Muggleborn marriages. The beginning of true unity between the houses and blood status. It’s going to be along road for them, for all of us, but it means hope, Li.” 

 

___________

 

“Leeyum, please do this for us,” Harry begs, sticking out his bottom lip, making his eyes as wide as possible, looking up at his best friend through his eye lashes. He can almost hear Louis rolling his eyes, but he stays quiet, thank Merlin. Harry has been trying to distract himself from the fact that even more articles have been released out about about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, including speculations of their relationship being fake. He hates the idea of them being dragged through the mud just because they fell in love. It isn’t fair, so distraction from his thoughts is key. 

“No,” Liam insists, looking around as if just saying anything out loud will draw attention. Harry rolls his eyes. Louis is right, Liam can be a definite stick in the mud. Lucky for them, Harry knows just how to persuade him. 

“Come on, Li. You’re supposed to be a Gryffindor, where’s your sense of adventure,” Harry asks, playing on one of Liam’s weakness. He hates when his sense of adventure is in question because he is known to be very level headed for a Gryffindor. Liam doesn’t particularly like to break rules unless it is for a good cause, like a friend being trouble. Which is most definitely a Gryffindor trait. 

“I hardly think standing watch while you fuck around with your boyfriend in the Prefects bathroom is considered an adventure,” Liam argues, dark eyes bobbing up and down the hallway, as if he is already standing watch. It really won’t be much different, at this point. Liam is already acting shifty as fuck. Note to self, next time, they are going to ask Zayn to do this. 

“We’ve never done it in there before because we were always scared of getting caught. We promise it won’t take long. Louis has to be in the Headmistress’ office in an hour to discuss Unity Day,” Harry tells him, wanting to strangle his best friend for his stubbornness. When Liam shakes his head ‘no’ yet again, Harry is about to say something when Louis speaks up. 

“If you do this for us, we will owe you one. We can do something as a favour for you and Zayn. Whatever and wherever you want. All we need you to do is stand here. You should be able to handle that. I know you are more used to hovering and doing nothing on your broom in front of a goal, but is this really that much different?” Louis asks, a mischievous smirk playing on his features. It’s not malicious. It comes out as almost playful to Harry, but Harry knows him and his tones of voice well. Liam doesn’t, so Harry wants to smack him. Being a smartass isn’t going to help convince Liam to stand watch for them. 

“You’re a git,” Liam proclaims, pointing at Louis. Louis just smiles, and yes, Harry is going to fucking murder him tonight in his sleep. Maybe he can be creative with a spell. Make him feel it. He really needs to teach Louis the benefits in playing nice with people. They had been getting along so well over the last week since their initial discovery. He is just about to reprimand Louis when Liam speaks again. “What kind of favour?” 

“Whatever your little pea brain can think of, or Zayn. Zayn is more creative, maybe you should let him choose,” Louis says, and Harry can’t believe Liam took the bait. What the fuck? He looks angry, but as if he is still contemplating it. Ignoring Louis’ insult while he weighs the pros and cons in his head. Harry knows Louis doesn’t really mean that stuff. Louis is the kind of person that only teases people he really likes. So the fact that Louis is almost playfully teasing Liam means that he is starting to like him, much to Louis’ own displeasure. 

“What am I supposed to say if someone wants to go in?” Liam asks, and Louis rolls his eyes. Harry almost giggles. He can almost see Louis’ thoughts in his head. Thankfully Liam can’t because he would probably be pissed at Louis’ thoughts. 

“I don’t know. Lie. Can you lie? I mean, I know it is hard for bloody Gryffindor’s since you’re just so ‘moral’ or whatever,” Louis uses four fingers to quote the word, almost spitting it, but there is still no venom there. It is much the same tone he has used for Harry on more than one occasion. “But just say that someone ate something from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and are sick as fuck. Make something up.” 

“Fine, but if Harry drowns you and you call for help, I am not coming to your rescue,” Liam gives in, and Harry beams at him. Fucking finally! Harry has been wanting to fuck around in this bathroom for two years now. He and Louis should have just did it, but they were far too afraid of getting caught without someone to interfere outside. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Harry exclaims, jumping up and down, hugging Liam while doing so. 

“Hurry your arse up,” Liam responds, rolling his eyes, but Harry can tell he isn't mad at all. 

“Thanks, Payno. We owe you,” Louis says, clapping Liam on the shoulder. Harry barely has time to see the look of surprise on Liam’s face from the nickname before Louis is pulling him through the door, locking it behind him as an extra precaution. Before Harry knows it, the giant tub is filled with water and fragrant bubbles, some of which are magically floating around the room filling it with the lovely aroma of spring flowers. 

Louis is quiet while he carefully undresses Harry, his robes falling to the tiled floor. Everything feels like it is in slow motion, even the way the bubbles are floating gently around the room, almost as if there is no gravitational pull. When Louis is finished undressing him, Harry begins returning the favour, their pace unhurried despite the current deadline weighing on Louis. When they are both stark naked, Louis kisses Harry gently, his lips warm and firm as he takes his hand, pulling him into the warm fragrant water of the tub. Harry’s body relaxes immediately when the warm water surrounds him. He has a fairly large tub in his room, so he and Louis have bathed together before, however, this is on a whole new level. The tub itself is the size of a swimming pool and just as deep in some areas, going well above Harry head. There are a benches along the sides, so that people within can sit down. It is almost like the wizardry version of a jacuzzi but with fragrant bubbles and magically enhanced jets instead of motorized ones.

Harry leans into kiss Louis, but Louis stops him with two firm hands on his chest. “Now Harold, none of that. We are here to get clean,” Louis tells him matter-of-factly, but there is a playful gleam in his eyes. He pulls Harry over to the side of tub, and sits down on the edge, leaving Harry to stand. Harry is in water up to his chest, and it is the perfect height to allow Louis to reach the top of his head. 

Not surprisingly, he starts with Harry’s hair, putting a fair amount of shampoo in his hands before running nimble fingers through his curls to lather the substance. Harry almost moans when Louis’ blunt fingernails scratch his scalp, relaxing him further into his spot between Louis’ legs. The water is warm around Harry’s body, and with Louis magical hands, he feels like he may fall asleep at any moment. If it wasn’t for his semi hard cock, he probably would have. 

After he is done rinsing Harry’s hair, easing his head under the surface of the water, he uses some soap to lather up his hands, completely disregarding the provided cloths, to begin carefully soaping up Harry’s body starting with his neck while massaging the muscles he knows gets sore from Harry’s bad posture throughout hours of studying. He moves on to Harry’s lower back, kneading the muscles there. Harry does moan this time, his lower back always giving him problems. His cock is now incredibly hard, and he thinks he can feel Louis’ poking him however Louis isn’t acting at all effected. Louis is careful to avoid any fun areas when he washes Harry’s legs and chest. 

Harry hisses when Louis’ hand finally, fucking finally, comes in contact with his throbbing cock, cupping his balls then using a slick hand to work his length up and down under the water. Harry can already feel the pull of pleasure behind his navel, making his balls ache. He moans in response, turning around to face Louis that he could have better access. Louis eyes are heavy and dark when Harry finally sees him, his fringe wet and sticking to his forehead. Harry can’t see because the bubbles are obstructing his view, but he knows Louis is hard. He can tell by the crease in his brow bone, his dark eyes, the redness of his lip where he was biting it. He  _ knows  _ Louis. 

“Lou. Please,” Harry breathes, straddling Louis on the bench, the water sloshing a bit around them with the action. His senses are being assaulted, the fragrant aroma of the bathwater mixed with Louis’ natural heady scent is the perfect combination to make Harry feel as though he is reeling with need. Louis doesn’t remove his hand nor pick up the pace as he uses the other to cup Harry’s arse. Harry moans when Louis easily slides one finger into his entrance, still open from last night’s activities. 

“Don’t worry, love. I’ve got you,” Louis soothes, matching the pace of his finger to the incredibly slow rhythm of his hand on his cock. Louis’ skin is glistening, the prominent divots in his collarbones collecting water that Harry could drown in. There are a few drops that travel over the tattoos on his chest, eventually joining the water in the bath never to be seen again. Harry has never in his life been so jealous of an element, wanting desperately to know what it would feel like to travel down the length of Louis’ torso. 

“Fuck,” Harry murmurs when Louis adds a second finger, the water around them easing the glide a little bit. Harry’s body feels like it is on fire, and it has nothing to do with the warm water surrounding them. He closes his eyes, giving into the sensation. He loves it when he and Louis don’t play as much as he loves it when they do. Just because they are into BDSM doesn’t mean they can’t have ‘normal’ sex. They get the best of both world. Great, now Harry is going to have that stupid Hannah Montana song stuck in his head for the rest of the day. 

“You’re so pretty, Harry. I don’t think I tell you that enough, but you’re the most beautiful boy that I have ever laid eyes on. I can’t believe I can call you mine,” Louis says, his voice would almost be conversational if not for the fact that it is an octave higher, giving away his arousal. Harry allows Louis’ words to wash over him, bathing in them more than he ever has in the water around them. He wants to return his compliments. He wants to tell Louis how much he means to him, but all he can currently think about is having Louis inside of him. Connecting to him in that way. 

“Louis. Need you,” Harry gets out when Louis finally works up to three fingers, all three digits carefully avoiding his prostate which is fucking maddening. Harry is now grinding his hips down on Louis’ fingers, trying to get him to change the angle. Louis doesn’t because he is a bastard. Harry has decided. He may choke him if he doesn’t get some kind of pressure on his prostate soon. 

“Okay love, lift up a bit,” Louis tells him, slowly withdrawing his fingers much to Harry displeasure. Then he realises that he will soon have Louis’ COCK which is even better. Harry does as he is asked, lifting himself up on his knees, using his hands on the side of the bath to keep his balance. 

 

___________

 

Louis grips onto Harry’s hips as he eases the other man down, hissing at the hot tightness that envelopes his dick, so much better than the water could ever be. Harry’s long, lean body is already trembling around him, and they haven't even really started. Louis feels like the slowness of Harry hips, as he allows himself to take Louis further, is a metaphor for his own descend to madness as he waits for Harry to be fully seated. It feels like it takes days for it to happen, but when it finally does, Louis’ dick twitches inside of him. 

His gaze travels up Harry’s tattooed chest, to find Harry looking down at him, his wet curls brushing his shoulder. The light behind him is surrounding his head like a halo, making him appear eternal and whimsical. If he didn’t already know Harry to be a Muggleborn, he would be convinced that there was veela somewhere in his line. He doesn't have the trademark icy blonde or golden hair, but his skin does shine brighter than the moon. He also has a certain charisma about him that almost seems in-human. Louis may or may not be convinced that Harry isn’t human. 

“I love you, Lou,” Harry mummers, bending down to capture Louis’ lips in a sweet kiss as he finally begins to move his hips in slow small circles. Louis doesn't respond right away, just tangles his fingers in Harry’s wet curls to deepen their kiss, wanting to show him rather than tell him. The water is rippling around them in small, slow waves, reflecting the agonizing pace of Harry’s hips. He can feel Harry’s own fingers digging into his sides as he moves his chest closer to Louis’, putting as much of their skin together as possible. Louis doesn’t even know if there is water separating them anymore. Harry breaks the kiss to moan, low and deep right into Louis’ ear, sending a spark of pleasure coursing through his system. 

“I love you too, baby. My beautiful princess,” Louis finally responds, whispering the words into Harry’s ear before he begins sucking on the lobe, biting down just a bit, shivering when he can feel Harry’s deep moan reverberating through it. Louis can’t help but release his own moan, the steady rhythm of Harry’s hips taking him ever closer to the edge. He sinks his other hand past the surface of the water, finding Harry arse cheek, giving it a good squeeze. He then traces where his dick in entering him, prompting Harry to bit down on Louis’ collarbones moaning into his skin. 

“Fuck. Feels so good. Feels like you’re splitting me open,” Harry says, his voice muffled by Louis’ collarbone, but Louis hears every fucking word. His senses are so attuned to Harry’s, he thinks he could hear him breathe from the Quidditch pitch. He probably has. He continues to trace around Harry’s stretched hole, feeling where he is entering him, where, as Harry said it, he is splitting him open. Louis feels the pull behind his navel, as arousal floods his system once again. 

“You ride my dick so good, Harry. Fuck. You feel so good. You looks so fucking beautiful like this,” Louis tells him, squeezing his arse cheek hard not being able to do much else. Harry isn't going any faster, but Louis is still rapidly approaching his orgasm. He knows Harry is getting close too, so he moves his other hand to Harry’s hard dick, listening as Harry moans. Harry kisses his way up Louis’ neck, finally landing on his lips as he continues the gradual grind of his hips, the warm water barely sloshing around them as he moves. Louis’ hand matches Harry’s pace, slow and steady, not wanting to ruin the lackadaisical moment. 

“Lou, I--” Harry mumbles into Louis’ mouth, and Louis thinks his heart may burst from his chest with the feeling of love that takes over his entire being. A love that he never thought he would feel for the boy in his arms. He knows they are young, and they still have a lot to figure out, however, there is no denying how he feels. He knows he will never feel this way about another person for as long as he lives, and the very thought of letting Harry go almost kills him. His heart actually aches with it. He brings his free hand up to cup Harry’s jaw, slotting their mouths together even more, swallowing Harry’s moan as he comes, his hips stuttering with his release. 

Louis follows soon after, Harry’s entire body tightening around his coupled with the all consuming feeling of love that is threatening to strangle him sending him over the edge, emptying inside Harry’s waiting heat. Louis continues kissing Harry as if his life depends on it while they are both coming down, wanting Harry to understand how he is feeling because he isn’t sure he can say it outloud. He feels a tear fall down his cheek with everything, but hopes Harry will think it is just residual water from their bath. Louis isn’t one to get emotional or show his emotions, but there is something perfect about the moment. As if the very fabric of time stood still while they were in the bath. 

“You should go,” Harry says after a few minutes, slowly pulling off Louis’ now over-sensitive dick. He still misses Harry’s warmth, but Harry is beginning to slowly get out of the tub, using his strong arms to hoist himself out of the water instead of using the stairs. Louis sighs, following him onto the cool tile of the bathroom floor. They dry off in silence, then get dressed. Louis looks at his watch, noting that he is about three minutes away from being late for his meeting. 

“I’ve gotta go to this Unity Day thing,” Louis informs, rolling his eyes. He thinks it is fucking stupid and a complete waste of time, but the Head Mistress wanted to meet with both him and Liam individually to discuss their speech if they win and all of that shite. Liam apparently has his meeting with her tomorrow. Louis is kind of glad that they get to meet separately. He has seen Liam enough lately since the other man found out their secret and the fact that he is dating Louis’ best friend. Liam is starting to grow on him, even though he would never tell Harry that. Not even on his bloody death bed. 

“Okay, babe. I’ll see you tonight?” Harry asks, handing Louis a tie. Louis doesn't even look at it as he places it around his neck, tying it from muscle memory, too focused on Harry. Louis nods in response, turning and blindly taking Harry’s hand to lead him out of the room. When he opens the door, Liam falls into his arms, as if he had been leaning on it. 

“Oof,” Liam huffs, when Louis hoists the heavier man up so that he is steady on his feet again. He should have let him fall, but Harry would have gotten mad. He just doesn't have time for a pissed off boyfriend on top of everything else, and when Harry is pissed off, the entire world knows it. Louis will be punished and not in the fun kinky way that Louis uses to punish Harry. 

“Thanks for covering for us, Li,” Harry says, smiling at his friend. 

“I would love to sit here and chat, but I have more important shite to get to. Lima, try not to fall over again, it would be shame to mess up that pretty face of yours. I’m sure Zayn will never forgive me. I’ll see you later, Haz? ” The nickname slips from Louis’ lips easily as he leans in to kiss Harry on the cheek, right where his dimple would be had he been smiling. 

“I love your tie, by the way,” Liam says, and Louis can hear his grin even though he has turned away from them, making his way down the hallway. Wait. What the fuck does that mean? He looks down at his tie. Fuck. Instead of the green and silver tie he is used to seeing, he finds it is replaced by a gold and scarlet one. He must have accidentally grabbed Harry’s in the haste to get dressed. He turns around, showing Harry who is very obviously trying not to laugh. 

“Scarlet looks lovely on you, Lou,” Harry quips, a smirk taking over his face. Louis recognises the line being similar to something he said to Harry a week or so ago when he gagged him with his own Slytherin tie. That cheeky bastard. Louis flicks him off in response, then turns back around listening as Harry’s boisterous laugh echoes down the corridor. He uses his wand to change the colour of the tie as he makes his way to the Headmistress’ office. When he gets to the stone Hippogryph that guards the entrance, Louis says the password that she gave him. It moves immediately, revealing a spiral staircase. He takes a deep breath before heading up, his steps echoing off the stone walls. 

“Headmistress McGonagall?” Louis asks, but doesn’t see anyone as he looks around the room. Did he get the time wrong? He looks down at his watch, but he is almost positive this is the time that was written on the note he received. He can feel the anxiety start in his gut, as if he is trespassing somewhere he isn’t supposed to be. The worry quickly turns into a thrill because he is alone in the Headmistress’ office. 

“She had an emergency to see to in the green houses. She will return shortly,” a voice says, and Louis jumps off the ground, startled by it. He turns around to find a man with a long white beard, an crystal blue eyes behind half moon glasses. Louis would know him anywhere. It is Professor Dumbledore. Well the portrait of him. He looks around to find the other portraits empty, the other paintings must be elsewhere. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis responds, taking in the rest of the office. An old brown worn hat catches his eye. He hasn’t seen it up close since it was laid on his head during his first day at Hogwarts. It somehow looks smaller than he remembers, old and frail. When he was eleven, it seemed larger than life, as if could swallow his head whole. It almost did, since it fell over his eyes when placed on his head. He will never forget that day or what it said. Almost as if it knows he is thinking about it, and it very well might, The Sorting Hat comes to life, it’s face appearing on the old worn out material. 

“A Tomlinson, aye?” The Hat says, looking at Louis with squinted eyes, well not really eyes, more folds Louis guesses. It is perched above Louis’ head, so he has to crane his neck to see it. He nods his head, unsure if he can really speak. “I’m sure there are more you coming along.” 

“Yeah. I have three more sisters,” Louis tells it, voice coming out somewhat strained. He clears his throat, swallowing hard when his mind goes back to the last conversation he had with the old Hat. He licks his lips, deciding now will be the time to ask the question that has been plaguing his mind for years. The question that sometimes keeps him up at night. 

“Well, I know you want to ask me something, so come out with it,” The Hat says, and chill bumps blossom on Louis skin. He wonders if it is currently reading his mind. It’s eerie. Maybe he has some kind of Legilimency charm on it, allowing it to read people’s mind and know their deepest secret. It could know about Harry. Fuck. Louis really needs to read up on Occlumency. He thinks he would be pretty good at it. His mum has been teaching him to block off his mind from a very young age, and that is essentially what it is. 

“When I was being sorted, you almost put me in Gryffindor. Why?” Louis asks, his mouth dry and his throat scratchy. He can’t even believe he said it outloud. It has been a secret between him and The Hat for as long as he can remember, but it seems to be staying that way since only the hat is in the room if you don’t count the portrait of Dumbledore. His stomach is in knots about the answer The Hat may give him, he just feels like he needs to know. He can’t spend the rest of his life wondering if he had been placed in the wrong house. 

“Oh, yes. I remember well. Gryffindor would have been a great fit for you then with your rebellious spirit and your need to protect. I still think you would have been great in Gryffindor,” The Hat responds, its features morphing into curiosity. Louis’ stomach drops with it’s words. He was placed in the wrong house. He feels like he is going to be sick. If he was supposed to be in Gryffindor all along, then hasn't his whole identity been a lie? His entire existence has been fabricated based on an incorrect placement by a magical hat. Louis has always prided himself on being a Slytherin, but that suddenly feels as though it was ripped away from him. 

“Then why did you put me in Slytherin?” Louis asks, unsure if he wants to know the answer. He can’t help hold his breath as The Hat looks as looks at him. He feels like it is examining him, and he barely resist the urge not to squirm. 

“I thought you would be great in Slytherin, as well, don’t get me wrong. You seemed to have done well by your house. It was never a question of ambition or cunning, but a question of blood,” The Hat tells him, the last word being emphasised, and what the fuck. What the fuck does it mean? A question of blood? Is Louis… is Louis not a pure blood? Louis feels like the walls of the office are closing in around him, and he can’t breath. The Hat has to be lying. He is a pure blood. He is. He knows his line by heart, and it can be traced back. The Hat is lying. It has to be, but the why would the Hat lie to him about this? The Hat, to his knowledge, has never lied before. It wouldn't have a reason to lie. Fuck. 

Louis doesn’t have time to spiral further because the Headmistress walks in, smiling at him. He tries to smile back, but thinks it is more of a grimace. He wants to talk to Harry about this. He feels like he needs to. He needs to finally tell someone, and if what the Hat said is true, then his parents have some explaining to do. His head is spinning, but he tries to push it to the side as he greets the old woman. She may look frail, but Louis knows better than to piss her off. She is powerful, so he sits down and pretends that his world isn’t falling apart around him. He is pretty good at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> You can follow me on my Social Media if you'd like  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


	6. Let’s See if You’re Ready for Your NEWTs

“What do you mean the Hat told you that you’re not a pure blood?” Zayn asks, his dark brows knitting together in thought. Louis has been pacing for the last half hour in front of the fireplace in the Room of Requirement. He just needs something to get his nervous energy out as he chews on the skin around his nail beds. Harry has been watching his every movement, while Liam and Niall are staying quiet. Louis had originally just wanted Zayn and Harry to be there, but with Zayn came Liam, and Louis doesn’t know why the fuck Niall is there. Strangely, he doesn't mind the presence of either boy. That's something he is going to dwell on another time though because right now he has bigger issues. 

“Exactly that. I asked why it hesitated to put me in Slytherin, and it said it was a question of blood,” Louis explains. Normally he wouldn’t say that to anyone but Zayn and Harry, but he is freaking the fuck out. He doesn't know what to do or what to believe or think, and having as many brains as possible may help. He also trusts them. Well Liam is questionable, but Zayn and Harry trust him therefore Louis will as well. 

“Can you ask your parents?” Liam asks, and Louis shakes his head continuing his pacing. 

“If they have been lying this entire time, they’re not going to tell me suddenly when I ask,” Louis snaps, shaking his head again. He knows he shouldn’t have snapped at Liam. Liam doesn’t know how his family is, and Louis isn’t that big of an asshole. He is just scared. He is having an identity crisis. 

“How are we going to figure it out then?” Niall asks the golden question, and they all look around at each other for ideas. Louis pauses, looking at Harry. He can tell that his brain is working, as if he is coming up with a plan. It’s the first time he has stopped moving since he left the Headmistress’ office. First time he felt like he could breath. 

“I’ve got an idea. Come on, guys,” Zayn says, and they all look at him in surprise. Zayn is smart though, and Louis trusts him, he glances at Harry who is already getting up from his spot on the chair. Harry grabs his hand, and they all follow Zayn out of the room. It is after hours, so the castle is quiet as they make their way to some undisclosed location. Louis tries to concentrate on the pressure of Harry’s hand enveloping his own, allowing it to ground him. It is the calmest he has felt in over an hour. Zayn seems to be following a noise coming from the trophy room. 

“What are we doing?” Niall asks, when they come to a stop at the door. Louis knows exactly where they are though, and it is genius really. Louis could kiss Zayn, but he will leave that to Liam because kissing Zayn would just be gross. Like kissing his brother or something. 

“We’re going to talk to Peeves,” Zayn whispers, not wanting to notify the Poltergeist of their arrival, yet. 

“What? Why? Peeves is a menace. He isn’t going to tell us anything,” Liam whispers fiercely, looking at his boyfriend as if he has grown three heads. 

“Peeves respects Lou. He has since Louis flicked him off in response to Peeve’s own rude hand gesture in third year. It also helps that me and Louis have played our fair share of pranks on people which Peeves has an appreciation for,” Zayn tells them, and Louis nods in agreement. It’s true. He hasn’t ever had a problem getting Peeves to do something, and he, for the most part, leaves Louis alone unlike the rest of the population of Hogwarts. 

When they walk into the room, Peeves seems to be switching some of the names on the plaques with more… colourful ones, so that wrong, crude names are on each award. He has already drawn things like penises, curse words, and boobs into the dust on the trophies, so he is probably almost done for the night. Louis and Zayn know he does this every Wednesday night, like clockwork. Filch has long since stopped trying to prevent him from doing it, instead just going in to fix the mess the next morning. 

“Peeves, we need to ask you a question,” Zayn starts, going up to the Poltergeist who has stopped his actions and is looking at them with messy black hair, an amused smile making his black eyes twinkle in the light. 

“Ohhhhh what brings the Weird Sisters to visit wittle ol’ me?” Peeves asks, floating in the air above them, crossing his legs and looking down on them. Louis rolls his eyes at the reference to an all boy band that went on hiatus ten years ago and never got back together. 

“We need to ask you a question, Peeves,” Louis says, stepping to the front of the group. It is pretty clear that Harry, Liam, and Niall have probably had little to no actual interaction with Peeves other than to Harry as Head Boy. 

“You can ask, then wait and see, but you may not receive what you seek from wittle ol’ me,” Peeves sing songs. Great now he is fucking rhyming. This is exactly what they need. They seem to have caught Peeves on a day where he wants to be less than helpful. A normal Wednesday, so it seems. Louis gives Peeves an unimpressed look. 

“Peeves, do you remember my mum when she was at Hogwarts? Johannah Poulston,” Louis supplies. 

“Johannah Banana, I would always say, but everyone else just called her Jay,” Peeves answers, and Louis would strangle him if the little menace wouldn’t just turn invisible to escape, then he would never help. So he takes a deep steadying breath and tries to plow on. 

“Yeah. Her. What do you remember about her?” Louis asks, and he isn’t even sure what kind of information he is looking for however Zayn thought they should start here, and he trusts Zayn’s judgement. The Poltergeist seems to be considering the question, placing a long finger and thumb on his chin as if deep in thought. He is probably just deciding if he actually wants to answer Louis’ question or not. 

“Let’s play a game,” Peeves declares with a gleeful smile that is verging on mad. Louis almost leaves on principle because this is becoming idiotic already, but a firm hand on his shoulder by Harry has him stopping. 

“What kind of game?” Harry asks, glancing over at Louis as if to say ‘he’s our only chance’. Louis is well aware of that, but he would like to keep his bloody dignity. 

“Oh just a wittle itsy bitsy game. A description game where you will guess the name,” Peeves explains, but that isn’t really an explanation is it? Fuck. Louis doesn't have the patience for this right now. He would much rather deal with Peeves when he is helping him play a joke on one of the teachers, not a hindrance to what he needs. He suddenly realises why everyone hates Peeves. This shit is annoying. 

“Who is in a family that is pure of blood and heart, but is in love with a wizard who was muddied from the start?” Peeves asks, and what the fuck? Is Peeves talking about him? He has to be. Louis is from a pure blood family and is in love with Harry who is a Muggleborn. It is the only plausible explanation. Just as he is about to to yell at the infuriating little toad, Niall opens his mouth for the first time since Louis called them to the Room of Requirement. 

“Jay,” Niall answers, his features unsure, but hopeful. 

“Ding. Ding. Ding. The ittle pittle puffy wuffy has a brain in this game!” Peeves exclaims, clapping and doing somersaults in the air. What? Peeves has to be joking. Louis’ mum wasn’t in love with a Muggleborn. He had to be talking about Louis. 

“What do you mean? Who was she in love with?” Louis asks, and Peeves stops mid air, his feet near the ceiling, his pointed hat towards the floor. 

“I’m not telling,” Peeves mocks, sticking his tongue out and blowing raspberries. Louis is just about to start figuring out a way to kill a Poltergeist when Niall speaks up again. 

“He  _ obviously  _ doesn’t know guys. I figured he would, since he is supposed to be such a nosy git. He is  _ supposed  _ to know everything about every student. I guess I was wrong. He doesn't know as much as I thought,” Niall says, turning to go. Louis knows what he’s doing immediately, and it is genius really. Sometimes the easiest way to get Peeves to corporate is to pretend like you either don’t want him to or that he can’t. 

“I know his name, that I do, but I just don’t want to tell the likes of you,” Peeves responds, obviously becoming annoyed with them. 

“He’s lying. He doesn't  _ genuinely  _ know,” Niall says, glancing over his shoulder at Peeves. Louis thinks that Peeves’ white face is going to turn red with anger any second now, his wide mouth forming a deep frown. 

“I know his name. Their love was pure of heart and mind, but the hands of fate were less than kind. Their love, from the start, was shrouded in doom, he was supposed to be her forever after, a Muggleborn man by the name of Rodney Rosenbloom, ” Peeves declares crossing his arms over his chest, and bingo. They have a name. Holy fuck. The name of someone his mum was in love with. A fucking muggleborn no less. Shit. Louis’ head is spinning with information. He doesn't know exactly what it means, but it seems monumental somehow. 

“Rodney Rosenbloom….” Liam murmurs, brows creased together in thought. “I know that name. Come on.” Louis looks around at the rest of the boys then shrugs, grabbing Harry’s hand and following Liam out of the room. They seem to be heading towards the library of all places. Louis tries to swallow down the nerves in his gut with what Peeves had said. A love shrouded in doom. His mum was in love with a muggle born? The hands of fate were less than kind. What the fuck does that mean? Harry squeezes his hand then, as if he knows Louis is spiraling. To be fair, he probably does. Harry knows him as well as Louis knows Harry, and that is saying something.

“Why did we come to the library?” Louis finally asks, his curiosity getting the better of him when the old wooden doors creak loudly. 

“If you’d have bothered to take Care of Magical Creatures for your NEWTS then you would know,” Liam answers, rolling his eyes as he looks around the dark room, then moving towards an isle Louis is almost positive he gave a blowjob to Harry in last year, then again, all of the isle look the same. 

“What kind of weirdo takes Care of Magical Creatures for their NEWTS?” Louis asks, even though he already knows the answer seems to be Liam. He knows he, Zayn, and Harry are not in that course. He and Harry chose to take Arthrimacy, and Zayn preferred Astronomy. They are all quiet as they follow Liam down row after row of books to an area Louis isn’t even sure he has been in. Given the subject, ‘Care of Magical Creatures’, it isn’t shocking. He only took that course when he had to, afterall. 

“If you had taken it, then maybe you would know the name Rodney Rosenbloom. He studied the Demiguise for years, using what he learned of their magic to develop a better Invisibility Cloak,” Liam informs, finding a book on one of the old dusty shelves to hand to Louis. Louis takes it skeptically. It looks like a fairly new book in comparison to the ancient ones he is used to in the library. “I wrote an essay on him a few weeks ago. He’s brilliant.”

Louis turns the book over and freezes. On the back is a moving photograph of Rodney Rosenbloom, and a chill goes up Louis’ spine. “Lou, you look just like him,” Harry says, looking over Louis’ shoulder at the photograph. Holy fucking shit, he does. Louis always thought he looked more like his mother than his father. He has her hair and eye colour, but Louis also has an uncanny resemblance to this man, Rodney Rosenbloom. He has high cheekbones, a short stature, and the same crinkly eyed smile. It’s like the other half of Louis’ looks are in this picture, and Louis is dumbfounded. 

“He’s my dad,” Louis whispers on a breath, and he feels Harry’s hands come around him from behind, his strong arms squeezing him tightly. Louis leans back into the hold, blinking back tears. He feels like he isn’t breathing, and his entire world is falling in around him. He can’t cry, though. He needs to hold it together in front of Niall and Liam. He can’t let them see him upset about this. He just can’t. 

“Here is his biography,” Liam indicates, handing him another book with the same man on the cover. Louis feels like he is seeing a ghost. He needs to leave. He needs to get out of here and think, alone. He wants to sort this out in his head, and he is feeling claustrophobic in the library, surrounded tall shelves of books, as if they are closing in on him. He just needs to escape. 

“I have to-- I have to go,” Louis says, his voice barely above a whisper, cracking with the last word. He needs to leave before he cries. He can't let them see him cry. He can’t show them how affected by this he is. He starts pulling out of Harry grasp where he normally finds comfort. He is fixed with four worried stares. He doesn't say anything, just turns around and runs. Harry reaches for him, but he dodges his hand disappearing around the corner with his father’s biography in hand. 

 

________

 

“You're here,” Harry says, blinking his eyes open sleepily. He had fallen asleep on his couch after Louis ran out of the library. He has been worried sick about his boyfriend, but he knew Louis needed some time alone to process things. He could smell the weed on Louis’ robes before he even saw him in the darkness of the common area, the light provided by the fireplace dying hours ago.  He seems sober, though. He wasn’t even sure Louis would come back, but he held out hope and fell asleep waiting. 

“Yeah. Sorry. I just needed some time,” Louis replies, his voice raspy from lack of use or crying. Probably both. For all Harry knows, Louis could have been screaming at the lake for the past several hours. It hurts Harry’s heart that he wasn’t there for him during his time of need, but that is just how Louis is. Only showing the emotions he wants to show at that time. Harry sometimes hates that Louis keeps him at arm’s length when it comes to his feelings, but then he remembers that Louis also expresses more in front of Harry then anyone else in the world. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, moving to allow Louis to sit down beside of him, watching as he carefully places the book on the coffee table. Louis looks tired, almost defeated in the low light of the room. His eyes are red and puffy like he had been crying. Harry’s heart breaks a little bit more because he has never seen Louis look this way. Looking so beaten and on the verge of collapse. Harry wants to tell him that he can hold him together or even that is okay to collapse because then he can build him up again, but he doesn’t. He stays quiet and waits for Louis to speak. 

“No… Harry… I--I’m not o-okay,” his voice cracks with the final word as he crumbles into Harry’s arms, his small body shaking with his sobs as he clutches on to his robes. Harry doesn’t say anything, just squeeze him tight and allows him to cry. He cards his fingers though Louis’ soft brown hair and rubs his back, whispering words of love into his ear as Louis continues to breakdown. He has no idea what Louis is going through, but his heart is aching for him. He loves Louis more than he loves himself, so to see someone who is normally so strong and determined look so broken is killing him. Harry wishes he could take his pain away, but he can’t. He just needs to be here for him. 

“Shh. It’s okay, love. I’ve got you. Get it all out,” Harry whispers for what feels like the one hundred and eighty seventh time in the last few minutes, but Louis’ sobs are starting to quiet down, now only hiccuping occasionally. He is still clutching on to Harry so tightly, his knuckles are turning white. Harry places one hand on Louis’ and begins to loosen them up, not wanting the other boy to hurt himself. Once Louis’ grip is loosened, he goes back to stroking his spine, resting his cheek on Louis’ head. 

“My dad is a Muggleborn Gryffindor. He was in the same year as my mum. I just-- I feel like my entire existence has been a lie, Harry. Like I don’t have an identity,” Louis tells him, his voice horse from his earlier outburst. He still has his face buried in Harry’s robes, so his words are slightly muffled, however Harry heard them loud and clear, and he feels like someone stabbed him in the chest. He blinks back his own tears at Louis’ admission because he doesn’t want to cry. He needs to be strong for Louis like Louis is always strong for him. 

“Love, blood status and house doesn’t define you. Just because you’re a half blood and your dad was in Gryffindor doesn’t make you a different person. You are still Louis. You are still the cunning, ambitious, athletic, and ridiculously good looking man that I fell madly in love with,” Harry says. Halfway through his speech, Louis looks up at him, his nose red as he sniffles, wiping his eyes. He looks heartbreakingly beautiful even with his tears. Harry loves him so much it is ridiculous really. He would take an unforgivable for his man, regardless of blood status. 

“What do I say to them? The Unity Match is in  _ two days _ . How do I face them knowing this?” Louis asks, his breathing pattern starting to normalize a little which Harry is happy about. He is still avoiding Harry’s gaze, but at least he is showing his face. It is a big step for Louis who never likes to show vulnerability, not even to Harry. 

“I don’t have an answer to that, love. We will figure it out. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want. They don’t know that you know,” Harry suggests, keeping his voice soft bringing his hands to rest on Louis’ hips. 

“I just-- I need answers, Haz. I need to know who I am. I need to know the real story because what they have been telling me is obviously a lie,” Louis says, his bottom lip beginning to wobble, his eyes getting shiny again. Harry needs to distract him, quick, before he starts spiraling once more. 

“Hey, now. None of that. I told you who you are, Lou. You are the love of my life. You are my boyfriend. You are my Daddy,” Harry whispers the last sentence directly in Louis’ ear, so it has the desired effect. He knows Louis needs him. He knows Louis needs to feel like he is in control of something. Harry knows that feeling. Sometimes his life just feels so out of control that he needs to put the reins in Louis’ capable hands. Louis needs this. He needs to feel something other than hurt. 

“Harry. I want you to get undressed and get on the bed. Don’t move until I come in there. Do you understand? ” Louis instructs, his blue eyes dark with desire. Harry’s cock is suddenly so hard, his head is spinning with the new direction the blood is flowing in. Harry just nods dumbly, quickly getting up to do as Louis commanded. He stumbles into the bedroom, pulling off every item of clothes he has on in record time. He would have used a spell if his brain wasn’t already foggy with desire. He shakes his head, trying to clear it then gets on the bed. 

As soon as he is laying down, he can feel Louis’ magic all around him, licking his skin as Louis uses a spell to restrain his arms and legs to the bed. The invisible bonds are tight, leaving Hairy spread and vulnerable. Next Harry sees a silver and emerald scarf come from across the common area. Harry eyes it suspiciously, not sure what Louis has planned, but then it comes down, covering his eyes and tying tightly behind his head. Everything goes black for Harry, a shiver of anticipation running down his spine as chill bumps blossom over his entire body. He has never been restrained and blindfolded however it is something they have discussed, and Harry was onboard from the beginning. 

“Look at my lovely little princess all laid out on the bed for me.” Harry hears Louis voice, sounding as if it coming from the doorway, and his body instantly relaxes a bit. It feels like Louis has left him in the room for hours, allowing Harry to work himself up to a near frenzy from the anticipation. His whole body is shaking with need, his cock hard and aching as it lays against his hip. He can already feel the precome pooling on his skin, making his already heated skin feel somehow hotter. Louis knows exactly what to do to get him worked up, knows exactly how to play his body to the finest tune.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just tilts his head in the direction of where the voice came from. Louis is very good at being quiet though, and with magic as a tool, Harry is fucked. Well at least he hopes he is. He tries to wait patiently. He can almost feel Louis’ eyes on him, probably admiring him from head to toe. He has the strongest urge to cover himself up even though Louis has seen him naked more times than Harry cares to admit. It still doesn’t stop his hands from fighting the restraints to fold in on himself. He is already slipping. It’s much harder to stay grounded when he has nothing to for him to hold on to. 

“What’s your colour?” Louis asks, his voice raspy yet demanding. Harry doesn’t even know if Louis has removed his clothes, but Harry whimpers because he feels robbed from the sight Louis’ beautiful naked body. His daddy asked him a question though, and he needs to concentrate. All he can think of is blue though, because that is the colour of Louis’ eyes. The colour Harry sees in his dreams, but that’s isn’t the colour is his daddy is asking for. 

“Green,” Harry finally says, his voice sounding hoarse from disuse. He has no concept of time since his sight has been taken away, but it feels like it has been days since he has spoken last. Harry’s other senses are going crazy. He swears he can hear Louis smile at his response, but he can’t be sure. He fist his hands, waiting for whatever Louis is about to do next, but it never comes. He isn’t even sure Louis is in the room anymore, nor does he know up from down. He just knows his body is tingling, magic feeling as though it leaking from every exposed pore. If he’s not careful, he may do some accidental magic at this rate. It has happened before when he was worked up. 

The next thing his senses catch is touch instead of sound, which he wasn't expecting. He knows it’s not Louis’ hand that is currently stroking his chest, but it feels very much like it. Damn spell. He has no idea where Louis’ learns all of this, non-verbally. He is convinced Louis has some kind of Kama Sutra of Spells hidden under his bed that he consults just to torture and confuse Harry. It’s probably written by a Veela or some shit. Harry isn’t complaining though. Louis always keeps him guessing even though they talk about everything they do extensively before they even do it. 

Harry is so distracted by the magic that is currently tweaking his nipple, he almost misses the unmistakable sound of vibration. Louis must have gotten a toy out of their hiding spot. He just doesn't know what, but one that vibrates it seems. His bare skin prickles with anticipation, his other senses feeling hyped up. Louis doesn’t do anything with the vibrator, just turns it on, letting the sound fill the room, taunting him. Harry feels like his body is trembling to the same cadence. He has no idea how long he lays there, his body vibrating along with the sound. 

“Such a lovely princess. So good for Daddy,” Louis says, voice raspy, and he almost sounds distracted as if he didn’t even mean to say it. Harry’s head immediately snaps in the direction of the voice. He sounds closer than Harry had anticipated. Harry’s breathing has become labored, each inhale and exhale coming out in short, quick huffs. His cock is impossibly hard, and Harry thinks he may be able to come from this alone. The anticipation of what Louis is about to do. He bites his lips hard, tasting blood, to stop himself from replying. 

Harry jumps when he feels something wet and vibrating on his right nipple, then moans low and deep. Louis still hasn’t  _ touched  _ him, and if he doesn't soon, Harry feels like he may die. The sensation is gone as quickly as it started, and Harry can’t stop the whimper that is released from his chest. A few seconds later, the other nipple is assaulted in the same way, and Harry nearly comes off the bed to follow it when it’s taken away. He wants to cry. He feels like his whole body is on fire and only Louis can douse the flames. Even though he knows Louis will get upset, he begins squirming and fighting the restraints just a bit. 

“I bet you wanna touch yourself right now. It would feel so good. Your big hand wrapped around your dick as you stroke it. Or better yet, my mouth wrapped around you thick shaft. The taste of you on my tongue. It’s really too bad that your hands are bound, and I don’t know if you have been good enough for my mouth yet,” Louis says, his tone even, and Harry thinks he is pacing the expanse of the room as he says it, his voice traveling from one side to the other. If Harry wasn’t blindfolded, he would have probably followed his movements with his eyes, but for now he just moans at Louis words, imagining exactly what Louis said. 

“Please, Daddy. Please. I’ll do anything,” Harry begs, voice cracking with disuse. His throat feels so dry, almost as if he swallowed the sand in an hourglass. It would explain why time feels so altered right now. It feels like years have passed when it very well could only be a handful of minutes. He feels the vibrating item land on the bed near him, not touching him, where Louis must have tossed it. It just makes his entire body tremble harder with need. He can feel the pool of precome on his his stomach from his own cock, hot and sticky. He pulls at his restraints, again, just wanting to get to his Daddy, but then he hears him tsk. He freezes. He upset him him. Fuck. 

“If you keep fighting your restraints, then I will never give you what you want, Harry.” He uses Harry’s name, and Harry is definitely going to cry. He can feel the tears welling in his eyes. He can hear the disappointment in Louis’ threat. Harry stops squirming immediately, allowing the tears to fall down his face. He was bad. He was doing something he knows his daddy would disapprove of, so he doesn’t deserve to be touched. He doesn’t hear Louis for a few agonizing minutes, or hours. He thinks he may have left the room, which is exactly what Harry deserves. 

He hisses when he feels Louis mouth wrap around the head of his cock with no preamble. Holy fucking hell. Harry almost screams, but manages to keep it in, not wanting to further upset Louis forcing him to stop the impromptu blow job. Louis’ mouth is hot and wet as he uses a firm tongue to swirl around the head before taking him deep. Harry’s whole body is trembling now, the vibration he can still feel on the bed and Louis’ mouth taking him directly to the edge quickly. Louis must be able to sense he his approaching orgasm because his mouth his gone, leaving Harry’s cock wet and throbbing. Harry is breathing hard, moaning without any reason other than needing to get this feeling out of his system in some way. The feeling of being so incredibly turned on, his entire body is aching with the need to come. 

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so,” Louis tells him, and Harry whimpers again. He wiggles his toes a bit, needing to release some of his energy but not wanting to pull at the restraints. He has to do what his Daddy says, afterall. He just wants to come. He doesn't care if he can see or move; he just wants to fucking come. His entire body is aching for it, the vibrator still there as if to torture him. Well, it is there to torture him to be fair, showing him what he can’t have. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry manages to say, his voice quivering with the words as the scarf around his eyes soak up any stray tears before they make it down his face. He bites his lip, trying not to release the cry coming up his throat, burning it raw. He is concentrating on the sound of vibrating so hard; he must miss the sound of the lube opening up. He hisses out a breath in surprise when one of Louis’ wet fingers trace his tight puckered hole. He doesn’t push it in yet, just traces it, walking his fingers up Harry’s tight balls then back down again, letting Harry know he is there since he can’t see him. He didn’t even know Louis had gotten back on the bed. Louis must be using some spell to conceal the dip in the bed or he is just fucking levitating above it. Harry doesn’t know nor does he fucking care because the tip of Louis’ finger has began to press in, and it is all that Harry needs or wants in life. 

“You want Daddy’s fingers? Hmm?” Louis asks, and Harry nods, eyes rolling back into his head even though Louis can’t see them. Louis sinks one finger deep, hitting his prostate dead on and Harry almost pulls away from the sudden onslaught of intense pleasure. Holy fucking hell. How is he not going to come? Louis waste no time adding a second finger, then a third, staying uncharacteristically quiet as he does it. Harry knows Louis is doing it just to fuck with him, mess with his head, and it’s working because Harry is afraid he has done something to upset his Daddy. That he is the cause of the quietness that has taken over the room, just the sounds of the vibrator the occasional moan that escapes Harry filling it. 

“You’re being so good for your Daddy. So quiet. Such a good little princess,” Louis says, his voice high and raspy, but otherwise conveying no other emotion. It doesn't stop Harry’s head from snapping at the sound, somehow almost forgetting Louis is there even if he is currently three fingers deep in him. Harry is so lost in sensation though; he thinks this is a figment of his overworked imagination. He can’t see anything, and can’t really move which isn't really helping him stay grounded in reality. He can feel himself sinking into subspace, the floating feeling taking over his body and brain is the only indicator.  

Harry actually screams when Louis removes his fingers, quickly replacing them with the vibrator that has been torturing him, pressing it against his prostate, making his whole body vibrate with its intensity. His entire body is shaking with the need to come, but Louis hasn’t told him his allowed yet. “Fuck. Please, Daddy. I need to come. Please. Fuck. Please let me come, Daddy. I’ll do anything. Please,” Harry begs, tears streaming down his face from the intensity of it all. His body feels like it’s burning, and a part of him wants to try to pull away from the overpowering sensation of the vibrato however he couldn’t even if he tired. His hands and feet are bound to the bed. There is no getting away from it. Louis hasn’t even touched his cock really, and he is already so close to the edge. 

“You wanna come for your Daddy?” Louis asks, and Harry just nods with his mouth open in a silent scream, begging his body not to betray him by coming without permission. He can’t. He’s not allowed and he needs to be a good boy for Daddy. Louis turns the vibrator off suddenly but still leaves it in him, and Harry’s body sags in relief, leaving his limbs aching from the tension. “I asked you a question, baby.” Louis’ voice is soft, but Harry can feel the underlying disappointment there. He racks his brain, trying to remember the question Louis asked him moments ago, but all he can remember are sensations, his body trembling and the intense need to come that is still present. Coming. That was it. 

“Yes. Please. I wanna come for you,” Harry answers finally, eyes opening even though he can’t see Louis. All he sees is darkness. He thinks he is looking in his direction but can’t be sure. He can still feel the toy in his ass, barely nudging his prostate with each deep intake of breath. He feels like he has ran a marathon, a sheen of sweat over every inch of skin as he takes huge gulps of air. Holy fuck. He tries to concentrate on the the sound of Louis’ breathing, which also seems to be a bit laboured even though he hasn’t done anything. 

“Let’s see if you’re ready for your NEWTs,” Louis says, and what the fuck is he talking about?  NEWTs? Why the sodding hell is he talking about NEWTs when Harry needs to come so bad, his body feels like he is going to explode. He bites his tongue on his reply, knowing being a smartass will get him nowhere when it comes to Louis. It would probably get him punished, and he may not be allowed to come at all tonight. The thought alone makes him wants to cry and bite down on his tongue harder, patiently waiting for what Louis has to say. “I want you to tell me how to make Polyjuice Potion. If you stop the instructions, then I stop the vibrator. You will have exactly sixty-three seconds to begin again. If you take longer than sixty-three seconds, get any step wrong, or if you finish them all without coming, then you will not be allowed to come at all, regardless of how many times I come. Do you understand?” 

Fuck. Holy fucking shit. How is he supposed to remember how to make fucking polyjuice with a vibrator in his ass? If he gets it wrong, then he won’t be allowed to come at all, and he needs to come now. He also has a time limit on coming and another on how long he is allowed to pause and think. A very specific one. He knows Louis has a penchant for odd numbers, so he isn’t shocked that it is exactly sixty-three seconds. He has to try to concentrate on coming and also talking because the moment he stops reciting the required information, Louis stops. This is a new level of torture. “Are you gonna touch me?” Harry asks, his voice sounding foreign even to his own ears. 

“Nope,” Louis answers popping the ‘p’, and Harry is definitely crying.  _ Untouched _ . He needs to come untouched in the time it will take him to  _ correctly  _ recite the recipe for Polyjuice Potion. Harry tries to arrange his brain, carpenmentalizing the situation. He has two goals. Tell Louis how to correctly brew Polyjuice Potion and come. He has to come first. He knows how to make it by heart, but his brain is currently short circuiting with the need to come. How the fuck is he supposed to concentrate on both? He knows he could say his word and be out of it. They will probably just have sex, and both come in the end. It wouldn't truly disappoint Louis, but he doesn't want to do that. He knows he can do this, and he likes a challenge therefore he finds himself nodding his head. 

“Okay Daddy,” he agrees, his voice coming out deep and gravely with the statement. He closes his eyes, trying to calm his body down while also focus his foggy mind. Louis gave him a task, though. He can do this. He can come and recite instructions for brewing a potion. He can. He knows it. 

“Good boy,” Louis responds, and Harry lets the praise wash over him. His Daddy thinks he can do it, so he can. He just needs to be a good boy and concentrate. Concentrate on both his words and the potion. Fuck. This is going to be hard. Harder than his cock is currently, which is pretty fucking hard given the throbbing between his legs. He can’t actually see it. He fist his hands, waiting for the the inevitable, but relaxes when the vibrator hasn’t been turned on. 

“Go ahead, baby. Start reciting,” Louis says, and Harry can hear the smirk in his tone. Fuck. Okay. He can do this. How do you make Polyjuice again? Harry tries to imagine his text book, recalling the words written on the page then opens his mouth to begin telling Louis. Louis is far better at potions than him, so he is going to know if he fucks up. That is why he picked this particular subject. It may be the only one that Louis is better at than him even though the man can’t cook the Muggle way to save his life. 

“Step one. You add three measures of Fluxweed to your cauldron,” Harry starts, barely getting the words out when the vibrabtors is promptly turned on. Louis moving it this time, so that it is hitting his prostate with every thrust instead of a constant force. Fuck. This is much more difficult than Harry thought it would be. 

“What about the Fluxweed?” Louis asks, and what the fuck does he mean? Harry wracks his brain for what Louis could possibly mean, and Louis turns off the vibrator, Harry whimpering in response. When he starts counting, Harry begins to panic. Fuck. He needs to think. Does it have to be a specific kind of Fluxweed? He pictures his textbook again, trying to remember the words written beside the first step. 

“The Fluxweed-- ah-- needs to have been picked on a full moon,” Harry exclaims right as Louis gets to twenty-eight. Louis turns the vibrator back on, and Harry almost sighs in relief that he seems to have said the correct answer. Fuck that feels good, but he needs to continue this before Louis turns it back off again. Shit. “Then you add two bundles of knotgrass and s-stir the ingredients together four -fuck- four times, in a clockwise motion. Then you wave your wand and allow the ingredients to brew for eighty minutes.” 

“What if I’m using a Brass Cauldron?” Louis interrupts, and Harry stutters again, trying to think of the time allotment for a brass cauldron. Fucking brass. Louis stops the vibrator yet again, just when Harry was starting to get close, his legs writhing a bit against her restraints. Harry almost cries out but bites it back with his teeth. He remembers it wasn’t a number that could be divided by five evenly. Fuck. What was it? 

“Twenty-three.”

“Sixty-eight minutes,” Harry yells into the dark void. Louis turns the vibrator on immediately, and Harry releases a deep moan. He knows he can’t relish it much longer. He needs to continue the instructions. Fuck. What comes next? Certainly not him at the moment, but it feels so fucking good he could cry. The vibrator is making everything inside of him tremble. He’s so close, just need to keep going a little longer until he comes. “Next you are going to add- fuck- four leeches. Then you put two scoops of-- shit-- of lacewing flies in your mortar. You are gonna crush-- fuck, Daddy-- crush it into a fine paste, then add two fingers, I mean measures of the -- holy fuck-- of the paste to the mixture. Place it-- ah shit-- on a low heat for thirty seconds then wave your wand.” 

“Well I didn’t need all of the fucks, shits, and moans, Harold, but I suppose that will do,” Louis quips, and Harry is lucky he got that much out without just screaming. Harry pauses a moment to think about the next ingredient. Is it boomslang skin or bicorn horn. Fuck. Harry can’t remember. He cries out when the vibrator is turned off this time, tears streaming down his face, the scarf far too sodden to absorb any more. He was so fucking close, but now Louis is counting again. He needs come up with the answer and quickly, or he may never come. His body aches with need, his balls feeling like they are seconds away from exploding. He needs some friction or maybe just the vibrator turned on again. 

“Forty-four. Forty-five. Forty-six.” Louis’ voice stays even as he counts, barely a hint of arousal in the words, but Harry knows this is effecting him. Fuck. Okay. He is just going to have to guess because his brain can’t remember right now. He has a 50/50 shot. Louis probably did this to keep Harry out of subspace a bit longer, give his brain something to concentrate on like the counting with the spanking, and it fucking worked. 

“Add three measures of umm-- boomslang skin,” he guesses. He must have gotten it correct because the vibrator turns on again, shooting pleasure through his system instantly. He had no idea the ingredients for potion making could be so fucking hot. He is pretty sure he is the only wizard in history to have ever gotten off to saying potion ingredients except maybe Severus Snape. His whole body is tense as he tightens his fist, digging his nails into his palm, probably drawing blood. The pain does nothing to keep him present, but he needs to concentrate. He has to come soon because the potion is almost done. 

“Next you take a measure of bicorn-- bloody hell...” Louis turns the vibrator higher. Fuck. “Bicorn horn, and put it in your mortar, grinding it to a fine powder, then adding a measure of the-- sodding fuck-- the powder into the brew. You heat that on high for-- umm-- twenty seconds. After that, wave your wand and let the potion brew for 24 hours.” 

“I told you, I’m using a brass cauldron,” Louis says, voice firm, but the vibrations haven't stopped thank the gods because Harry is so fucking close he could cry. He is never going to think about Polyjuice Potion the same way again. He will probably get hard during his NEWTs if he is even quizzed on it. Fuck. What was the question? He cries out when the vibrations stops abruptly. Fuck. He was so fucking close. Brass cauldron. Right. He remembers it was some random fucking amount of minutes of course. He tries to ignore Louis’ consistent counting to come up with the answer. Fuck. 

“Fifty-six. Fifty-seven.”

“One thousand two hundred and twenty-four minutes,” Harry exclaims, the answer hitting him suddenly. Louis doesn’t even give him a moment to breathe, the vibrator turned on on full blast. Holy fucking shit. There is only one more step of the potion. Which means he needs to come very very soon. Fuck. 

“Add an additional - fuck-- an add-d-itional measure of lace-- ahh-- lacewings to the cauldron and stir three-- oh god Daddy right there-- counter cock-- I mean clockwise three times. Split-- don’t stop-- split the potion-- I’m gonna-- I’m so close-- Please don’t stop, Daddy. Oh god, split the potion…” Harry’s instructions trails off as he tips over the edge, wave after wave of pleasure hitting him as the vibrator continues relentlessly. His entire body shakes with it, pulling at the invisible restraints on his skin. He is blindfolded, but bursts of colour dance in front of his eyes, as he screams out. He can feel ribbon after ribbon of hot come being released from his hard cock, landing on his stomach and chest, and it feels like it is never ending. 

 

_____________

 

Louis’ eyes are wide and his dick is impossibly hard watching Harry come untouched with just a vibrator in his arse. His whole body is glowing with magic, and Louis kind of wishes that Harry could see it. If Harry wasn’t blindfolded though, then Louis wouldn’t allow his expression to drop in awe of the beautiful boy in front of him. He actually surprised Harry’s magic hasn’t reversed his own with the intensity of his organsm, spurt after spurt of come shooting onto his stomach and chest, painting the tattoos that litter his skin. Louis slowly removes the vibrator, turning it off, deciding that he is done with that part of the scene. 

“Baby, you’ve gotten yourself all dirty. Better get you cleaned up,” Louis says, once it seems Harry has finished coming. He takes two fingers and swipes them through his release, the guides them to Harry’s lips, swiping the come across the puffy red skin signalling Harry to open his mouth. Harry licks his lips first, a pink tongue coming out to taste every drop before he opens his mouth completely, sticking his tongue out as Louis guides his fingers inside. Harry moans, clamping his lips shut and licking all around Louis’ fingers, making Louis’ dick spurt precome pathetically. Louis repeats the action, each time he withdraws his fingers for more, Harry’s mouth makes an obscenely wet popping sound followed by a whimper of protest until Harry's stomach and chest have been wiped clean of the substance. 

Everything about the scene is making Louis desperately need to come. Harry’s bound wrist and ankles. The green and silver scarf around his beautiful curls. The way his body glows with magic and power. Harry looks wrecked already, his lips kiss bitten red and shiny with spit and come. His chest and the part of his face Louis can see is flushed, whole body heaving with his breaths. His spent dick has already twitched in interest, just from the taste of his own come. Harry was right. This is exactly what Louis needed to no longer feel like he is spiraling. Louis knows this. He knows how to please Harry, and with Harry, he knows he will be okay. Harry was right; he shouldn’t use blood status and house to define him. He is still him. He is still Louis, and he is still desperately in love with the boy who is sprawled out before him. Who trusts him completely, and that is enough. They can be enough. Harry is his home, and if Harry knows who he is, then that’s all that fucking matters. 

“Daddy.” Harry’s voice is deep, just as wrecked as the rest of his body, and it brings Louis out of his thoughts. Louis has the sudden near desperate urge to be deep within Harry. To claim him, then maybe claim him in a different way in a few days. He needs to show Harry who he belongs to, regardless of blood status or house. Harry loves him, and he loves Harry. At the end of the day, that’s all that matters, and Louis needs to show him that. Louis reaches a hand up, pulling the scarf off Harry’s flushed face. Harry blinks a few times, green eyes coming into focus. Louis doesn’t hesitate another moment. With just a thought, Harry ankles are no longer bound. Louis then changes the binding of his arms, so that they are above his head instead of spread wide, giving Harry a bit more freedom.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you, baby,” Louis says, his voice only wavering a tiny bit. Since he has taken off the blindfold, Harry can see him now, so he keeps his expression stern as he grabs Harry’s legs, folding the other man in half. Thank Merlin Harry is flexible, because Louis is ready to ruin him. Louis applies more lub on his dick, knowing he is going to take Harry fast and rough, just the way Harry likes it, but he doesn’t want to actually hurt him. He then gets on his feet, hunching down between Harry’s spread legs. He puts his hands behind Harry’s knees, pushing them so that they are almost touching his chest then guides himself into Harry’s wet tight hole. The angle makes Louis’ eyes roll back into his skull and his whole body shake with anticipation. He’s not gonna last long. 

“Fuck. Daddy,” Harry moans when Louis is all the way inside, deep and pressing against Harry’s spot. Louis notices Harry’s dick is starting to harden once more. Harry will probably be able to come again, which isn’t unheard of. Louis wants him to. Louis has his own desperate need to come that is driving him. He barely gives Harry a chance to take a breath before his hips are thrusting into him, quickly setting a fast and punishing pace. 

“You love having my dick in you. You’re practically gagging for everyday. You’re such a come slut, baby. But it’s just my come that you want, isn’t it? You’re a slut for my come,” Louis says, widening his knees to somehow get deeper. Harry eyes’ are completely dark now, rolling further back into his skull with each thrust, but Louis wants to see them. He wants to watch Harry when he fills him up with his release, when he claims him. 

“Yes. Daddy. I want your come,” Harry replies, his voice high and needy, his hands pulling at the restraints. Louis knows that they are about three point seven minutes away from Harry’s magic undoing them, so he has to work fast. He pushes Harry further into the mattress, his knees spread wide, grazing his chest with every thrust in. Louis’ body is covered in sweat, some dripping onto Harry’s torso, but Louis doesn't care. He needs to come. He needs to claim. 

“You only want it, baby? That’s it?” Louis asks, continuing his pace. Harry’s eyes snap open, realising his mistake. He shakes his head violently, dark sweaty curls flying with the movement. Louis can see large drops of tears in his eyes, emotional from his incorrect answer and probably from the overwhelming sensations he has endured. Louis’ own eyes are stinging from sweat, but he doesn’t move a muscle, using all of his strength to fuck into Harry. 

“I need it, Daddy. I need your come. Please. Fuck- I need it. Please!” Harry screams the last word, eyes going wide as Louis’ hips continue to piston. He’s close, which is good because he isn’t going to hold up that position much longer. His legs are getting tired and shaky from the stance. He can feel the pull behind his navel signalling his imminent orgasm, then he will get Harry off again. Harry’s now hard dick is bouncing with each punishing thrust, a string of precome connecting the slit to his crunched up stomach. 

“You need it? You need my come, baby?” Louis questions between gritted teeth, breathing heavy from exertion. Harry just nods in response, his mouth open in pleasure, his hands closed into tight fists with white knuckles. He can feel himself on the edge. He is fucking close, he could cry as he pants, fucking into Harry even harder. Harry just takes it though, his voice hoarse from his screaming. 

“Yes. Please, Daddy. Fuck. Please. Make me dirty. Fill me up. I- god- I need it. Fuck,” Harry rambles, his voice nearly desperate and cracking as more tears fall down his face, the scene somehow turning Louis on even more. He can feel his legs twitch as his fingers dig into the flesh of the back of Harry’s thighs, bruising the pale skin. They are both going to feel this tomorrow, which is kind of the point. Louis doesn’t need Quidditch practice as work out when he has Harry. 

“Gonna fill you up. Then you’ll be a dirty little come slut. May have to clean you up again. You’re gonna be so fucking dirty, baby. Full of my come. It’s gonna be so deep. I’m gonna have to clean you up so fucking good, baby. Gonna look so fucking pretty, full of my come.” Louis doesn’t even know what he is saying anymore, but whatever it is apparently enough to have Harry’s hole tightening around him, feeling as though it is squeezing the come out of him. Louis’ hips stop abruptly when pleasure rocks his body, making his toes curl into the mattress. He holds Harry down as he comes in him, a deep growl escaping his chest, harmonizing with Harry’s high pitched whimper. 

He feels their combined magic floating around the room, prickling his skin, and he knows the exact moment the spell on Harry’s wrist breaks. He feels it, like a rubber band snapping back to him with the the force of its release. He doesn’t give himself a moment to come down or Harry a chance to realise what he has done with his own magic. Harry is definitely in subspace, so he probably wouldn’t have noticed if Louis had given him a chance. Louis has realised that Harry really only does accidental magic when he is in subspace. Maybe that is something Louis should do some research on. Right now, though, Louis is focused on making Harry come. 

With the last bit of strength he has in him, he grabs Harry’s hips and flips him over. Harry deserves to be rewarded for everything, and Louis is so fucking proud of his boy. “Gonna clean you up, baby. Daddy got you all dirty,” Louis says, then without any pretenses, he licks into Harry’s stretched hole. A scream is ripped from Harry’s body, the sensation probably overwhelming. He didn’t say his safeword, though, so Louis continues, hooking his tongue in and scooping out some of his own come, moaning from the taste. Harry hits the bed twice, fisting the sheets with the final hit, scrambling for purchase as Louis continues to devour him. 

“Can I? P-please, Daddy, can I?” Harry begs, his voice broken and desperate as he cries into the sheets. Louis is surprised Harry can form coherent sentences at this point, but he knows he needs permission before he is allowed to come. Louis doesn't answer right away, instead placing two fingers inside Harry, alongside his tongue. 

“You taste so good baby, with my come in you. Where it belongs.” Louis tries to keep his voice casual as he dives back in, licking between his split fingers making Harry’s body twitch and tighten around him. He pretends he didn’t understand Harry’s question, wanting his boyfriend to clarify a bit more. It is a part of the game they play. It also helps Harry stay grounded a bit, giving him something to focus on even though he has already slipped into to subspace. 

“Can I please come, Daddy? Please. N-need -- ah fuck-- Daddy, I need to come. Please,” Harry responds, now both ringed fingers fisting the sheets, his entire body shaking as he tries to hold off his organsm from Louis’ wicked tongue. Louis again, waits to answer, wanting to see how far he can push Harry. He doesn't want to have to punish him, but if Harry comes without permission, he will. He licks into him five more times, barely tasting his salty release anymore before he answers Harry’s question. 

“Come for your Daddy, baby. Come on. You deserve it.” Louis then presses against Harry’s prostate, hard. He grabs Harry’s hips, stopping him from pulling away from the overwhelming sensation. That’s all it takes. Harry screams, body tensing up as he throws his head back, tears streaming down his face as spurt after spurt of hot come lands on the sheet below him. His body is glowing with gold magic from the intensity, and he can feel his own magic pulling towards it. Instead of fighting it, he allows it happen this time. He lets Harry’s magic touch his own, bathing him in the golden light, and Louis is suddenly hit with a wave of extraordinary pleasure that mirrors Harry’s almost as if he is linked to him somehow. Louis moans from the overwhelming sensations licking his body. Harry’s magic feels sublime, warm and inviting, playing his body like a well tuned instrument. 

His dick is instantly hard, his head spinning from the sudden reroute of blood flow. Holy shit. This has never happened to him before, but he feels as though someone is touching his prostate, and Harry’s magic is stroking his hard dick. Louis wasn’t even hard moments before but now his entire body shakes with the need to come, watching the arousal flow off of Harry and into himself. His body is aching, every muscle tense as indescribable pleasure courses through his veins, opening up every pore to more of Harry's magic. Louis screams when he comes as well, the sheets below him wet with his sudden release as his limbs shake, threatening to give out, but Louis keeps messaging Harry’s prostate, milking him. 

His mouth his hung open in shock watching the amount of come that is currently being released from Harry’s wrecked body as well as his own sudden release. The sweat on Harry’s, now blotchy,  alabaster skin is glistening with each deep breath in the golden and silver light of their magic. His dark damp curls are sticking to his face and forehead while his whole body tense around Louis, red lips open in a silent scream. They have discussed milking, of course, but they have never done it before. Harry wanted to though, so Louis decided now is as good of a time as any. He just had no idea it would be this intense. Even though he had already come again, he can still feel Harry's power lapping at his skin, his own magic mingling further with it. No longer gold and silver, but a beautiful shade of electrum, almost blinding. 

When Harry has nothing left in him, he collapses in a pool of his own come, hands twitching and face serene. He is deep. Deeper than Louis has ever seen him, and he is a bit scared. Louis springs into action despite his own recent orgasm. He pushes the thoughts of their magic touching and mixing to the back of his mind. He doesn’t really want to think about that right now because it scares the sodding hell out of him, so he chooses to concentrate on Harry and his needs for the time being. He pulls Harry, rolling him over onto his back where Harry just smiles happily at him. “You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you. My beautiful princess,” Louis coos, petting Harry’s head and kissing his nose. Harry preens under the attention, his smile getting wider and his flushed face turning a deeper shade of red. 

“Daddy’s gotta clean you up, is that okay baby? Can Daddy clean you up? Take care of you?” Louis asks, and Harry nods. When Louis goes to pull away, Harry whimpers, which is normal. Louis just smiles down at him, and keeps a hand on him as he grabs his wand from the bedside table, summoning a rag first. He wipes the come off of Harry, the pulls the comforter from the bed, leaving only the clean sheet. It is fairly warm, but he knows Harry is going to start getting cold from the sweat cooling on his skin. He grabs the Gryffindor throw blanket off the top of Harry’s trunk, then climbs in the bed beside of him, draping it over them both. He conjures a goblet of water and summons a banana, then proceeds to feed it to Harry slowly, mummering words of love and encouragement in his ear. When Harry has eaten and drank a sufficient amount, Louis sits both items on the table and wraps Harry in his arms, holding him tight. 

“What just happened?” Harry’s voice is gravely from his screams, and he sounds tired. Louis isn’t surprised. Harry has been through a lot. Louis is tired, too. Louis is surprised by the question though. He didn’t even think Harry noticed Louis’ second orgasm, but it seems his boyfriend is a bit more observant, even when he is in subspace, than Louis realises. Louis takes a moment to collect his thoughts, trying to decide the best way to describe it. 

“I don’t really know,” he answers honestly, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. “I saw your magic, Harry. I could feel it all around me. Instead of fighting it this time, I allowed my own magic to join it. I could feel your pleasure, Baby. I know that sounds crazy, and maybe I am, but I came just from feeling what you were feeling. It was intense.” It sounds insane even to Louis’ own ears, but Harry isn’t jumping out of the bed and telling him to get the fuck out. Harry looks contemplative. 

“I feel like that is something we should research. Maybe tomorrow,” Harry responds after a few moments, his eyes blinking slowly. Louis releases a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. Tomorrow. He can deal with tomorrow, maybe. He smiles down at him, kissing the tip of Harry’s nose. 

“I love you, Lou,” Harry adds, a moment later. His heart feels like it is about to burst with the love he has for the boy in his arms. Everything else that has happened over the past few days just seems so trivial. It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t care. As long as Harry is happy, then Louis will be too. Why does he need a Hogwarts house, when his home is currently laying in his arms, barely awake, but still needing him to know that he loves him? 

“I love you, too, baby,” Louis whispers, making a decision right then. It's going to take a fair bit of planning and an emergency order to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, but he knows it will work out. Everything will work out because Harry and Louis are meant to be together. Their magic says so, and Louis never questions magic. 

 

___________

 

“Go! Go! Go!” Harry screams, watching as Louis flies through the air on his broom, much too fast for Harry’s liking, but Louis is close to the catching snitch. Zayn is on his feet beside him, watching with intense eyes. He has been torn as to who to root for during the whole game, and Harry knows the feeling. They both decided to cheer for their boyfriends, balancing each other out, while Niall, who is currently on Harry’s other side, is just screaming for them both. Louis reaches out, but misses it by a hair, the whole crowd groaning while the people from Gryffindor are shouting in triumph. They shouldn’t be though. Gryffindor hasn’t won yet. 

“Helga Fucking Hufflepuff, this match has been brutal,” Niall says, sitting back down but keeping his eyes in the air. Harry nods in agreement, knowing that Niall isn’t actually looking at him. His eyes scan the crowd again, landing on two guests that have been on his mind the whole match. 

“Who do you think they’re supporting?” Harry asks, nudging Zayn with his elbow then pointing at the woman with frizzy brown curly hair sitting beside a tall man with white blonde hair that almost shines in the sunlight. They are unmistakable. Everyone was staring at them when they first sat down, but they ignored it. A black haired wizard with green eyes and round glasses even came to sit next to them, accompanied by a witch with fire red hair, both probably trying to show their support. It was nice. It is nice to have supportive friends. Harry should know, he has three very supportive friends as is. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Potter seem to be rooting for Gryffindor, while Malfoy has been screaming for Slytherin. Granger looked torn at first, but she has been cheering for Slytherin the last hour,” Zayn answers, and Harry should have known Zayn would be that observant. It is something he has learned about him. Zayn is quiet, but he watches everything. Harry is actually surprised he didn’t figure out their secret sooner, but in hindsight that was probably because he was distracted by Liam. If Liam hadn’t come into the picture, Harry is sure Zayn would have worked it out eventually. 

“Tomlinson’s got his eyes on the golden snitch again. Can he catch it this time? He’s going for it,” Ed Sheeran says, his voice booming over the intercom system. Harry’s attention snaps back to Louis who does, in fact, have his eyes on the small golden object that is slicing through the air. Harry is back on his feet again, holding his breath as he watches Louis’ small gloved hand come out, catching it quickly before holding it up in victory. Harry is too busy shouting along with the rest of the crowd, jumping up and down. He knows his fellow classmates are shooting him strange looks given that he is celebrating his house’s loss, but he doesn’t give a fuck. He hugs both Niall and Zayn, who probably wasn't too happy about the hug, but Harry does it all the same. Louis fucking caught it. For the first time in six years, the Unity Cup is Slytherin’s. Harry shouldn’t be happy about his house losing, but he is. He is so fucking proud of his boyfriend, his heart could burst. 

As Ed announces the final score, Louis floats down to the ground, handing Madame Hooch the snitch. She smiles at him and pats him on the back, saying something to him that Harry can’t quite make out. The rest of the team land then, grabbing Louis and hugging him, hoisting him up on their shoulders while the cheers from the stands continue. Liam is smiling too, so Harry doesn't feel so bad for celebrating. He is itching to go down and hug Louis, but he can’t. No one knows about them other than their three friends. Louis’ parents are here, Harry saw them earlier, so he can’t show anyone how much he loves his boyfriend. A pang of sadness goes through his chest then, but he pushes it to the side, allowing happiness to take it place. 

“Congratulations Slytherins on winning the Unity Cup,” Headmistress McGonagall says holding her wand up to her neck to amplify her voice, a smile playing on her thin, weathered lips. She allows the crowd a few more moments to cheer before she silences them with a wave of her hand. “Mr. Tomlinson has a few words he would like to say before we end our celebration in the Great Hall.” The Headmistress then steps out of the way, allowing Louis to step up to the front.

Harry watches with curious eyes as Louis slowly removes his gloves then rolls up the sleeves of his quidditch robes to reveal his unglamoured tattoos that match Harry's own. Harry swallows his nerves, unsure of why Louis decided to show the crowd and his  _ parents  _ his tattoos. He knows Louis doesn't much like public speaking, but Louis looks confident up there, scanning the crowd with certain blue eyes. When he finds Harry he smiles, and Harry’s heart skips a beat. 

“I was reading an interesting article in  _ The Daily Prophet _ last week,” Louis begins, and Harry can see the looks of confusion on the assembled crowd’s faces mirroring his own. “It was an article detailing how two people from very different worlds were able to set their differences and the prejudices of others aside to allow their love to blossom,” Louis continues, looking into the stands directly in front of him. Harry follows his gaze, finding the people that Louis’ eyes are on, noting the proud smile on Draco’s face, Hermione standing beside of him fighting to hold back tears. Harry’s heart is beating wildly in his chest, a feeling of uncertainty and excitement coursing through his body at the direction Louis’ speech has taken. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he has the sneaking suspicion that Louis is heading for a road he never thought they would go down. Through a door Harry thought they would never be able to cross the threshold of. 

“It is thanks to the bravery of Draco Malfoy and his lovely fiance, Hermione Granger, who I look up to and admire so much, that I feel I am finally able to do this. That I am finally ready to share with the world the most special person in my life,” Louis goes on, and Harry’s stomach drops to the region of the pitch far below him. He feels Zayn squeeze his shoulder by his side, but he is too stunned to really process it. It feels like the entire crowd is holding their breath waiting for Louis to continue whatever it is he is about to say. 

Harry is fighting to hold back tears now, so overwhelmed by Louis’ words and his stark bravery. Maybe he does have a bit of Gryffindor in him after all, even though Louis will probably never admit that. Harry wipes roughly at his face with his sleeves as hot, fat tears begin to track down his cheeks of their own accord, and he tries his best to listen to every word Louis is saying. His heart is beating madly in his ears though, so it is difficult. The whispers of the crowd seem so loud, but Harry is focused. He is focused on his sun, and even if he blinds him, he will continue to stare in awe. 

“So, in the spirit of reconciling our differences, and in the spirit of house unity, which is the reason we are all assembled here today, I would like to dedicate this win, and this trophy, to an extremely special person in my life. Not only is he Head Boy,” Louis says, his voice wavering just the smallest amount, as if he is trying to hold back tears of his own. Harry doesn’t miss the collective grasp from the assembled crowd as all eyes turn to him. He glances over at the section of stands he knows Louis’ parents are occupying, finding Mark on his feet shouting, having caught on to where Louis was going with this, but Louis continues on, almost as if he knows that if he doesn't do this now, he probably never will. 

“Not only is he Head Boy, a spectacular example of the Gryffindor house, my best friend, and giant dork, he is also my boyfriend, whom I love with everything in me. Wizards and Witches, it is my greatest pleasure to dedicate this win to Harry Styles, my Gryffindor Princess.” As Louis finishes his speech, he waves his wand once prompting fireworks to explode. Harry looks behind the Slytherin goal post just in time to see them erupting in a sparkling scarlet and gold to form the words ‘I love you, Harry, my Gryffindor Princess’. Harry is now openly bawling, his whole body shaking. He feels like he is in a dream. This can’t be happening! Louis couldn’t have just said that to the whole school and his parents, but Niall is patting him on the back while Zayn is still squeezing his shoulder. Hermione and Draco are looking between him and Louis smiling, and Harry knows this is real. Louis is also grinning up at him, blues eyes crinkled at the corners. Harry wishes he could bottle up that look. 

 

________

 

Louis tries to keep his body from shaking from adrenaline as he finishes his speech, hearing the sound of the fireworks behind him. The crowd is a mix of shocked awe and tears, but it’s Harry’s reaction that he is watching. Harry is smiling and crying, attempting to wipe the tears from his eyes. He smiles at him, and Harry smiles back. The boy has been distracting him the entire game. He is wearing his Gryffindor robes, but he only decided to button two and half buttons, his tie is loose and hanging down on his bare chest exposing all of the black ink and Louis’ marks on his skin. Louis wants to bite him, but instead he takes a deep breath and steps back. 

Everyone is silent until Louis hears a loud Irish accented voice yell “Thatta boy!” then screaming and clapping. Eventually everyone joins except Louis’ mum and dad. Well his step-dad apparently. Louis takes a deep breath, preparing himself because they have disappeared from the crowd. He knows they are on their way, and it is only a matter of time. Louis finds he doesn’t regret what he said. He loves Harry, and he wants him and everyone in the sodding world, both wizard and muggle, to know it. “That was an interesting speech Mr. Tomlinson, but I enjoyed it,” Headmistress McGonagall says, a small smile play on her lips. She glances behind him, then squeeze his shoulder as she walks away, her emerald robes floating behind her. 

“What exactly was that all about, young man?” Louis hears Mark hiss a moment later. He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath before he turns around, facing him. He knew this was coming, but nothing prepared him for the look of fury on Mark’s face. He has never seen him look so angry, his face red and his hands balled up into fist, gripping his wand. Louis feels a presence beside him, glancing over to find Harry standing next to him. Harry silently grabs his hand, squeezing it, letting him know that he did the right thing. Zayn, Liam and Niall have also gathered around, wanting to show their support for him. 

“Funny, I thought your hearing was just fine,” Louis replies, standing tall and squeezing Harry’s hand. His mum is standing beside her husband, looking at him as if she doesn’t know him. Louis would be hurt if he wasn’t furious with her for lying to him his entire life. He lets that anger flow through his veins, feuling him before he loses his nerve. He doesn’t see his sisters, so he assumes they were told to stay in the stands. They are probably watching the scene unfold though. 

“Louis, stop touching that filthy mud-muggleborn this instant,” Mark demands, his gaze glancing between their clasped hands and Louis’ eyes. He then looks around as if wanting to make sure no one sees Louis holding his hand, but everyone is watching them. They may not be blatantly staring, but most of the gathered crowd are glancing their way every few moments, whispering among themselves. He feels Harry’s grip falter, but Louis holds tight, seeing red from his step-father’s words. He has the sudden urge to send a jinx or two in his direction, but he isn’t going to. He doesn’t want to cause that much of a scene. 

“Do not call my boyfriend that awful word. Do not even think about it,” Louis responds, keeping his tone even, not backing down under Mark’s harsh gaze. It’s funny that Louis just came out as gay also, but they are focusing on the fact that he chose a Muggleborn as his boyfriend. It is strange looking into the eyes of someone he thought was his father for so many years, but knowing that he isn’t. He doesn’t even feel like he knows him anymore. Sure, Mark pretended to his father all of those years, but he was relatively absent. He worked a lot, and Louis always felt like he could never please him. Perhaps that was because Mark knew he wasn’t his real son. The fact that they hid this from him for so long only solidifies his decision. 

“We will go first thing in the morning to a wizard specializing in tattoo removal to get those awful marks off your body. There will be punishments for you actions,” Mark warns, nostrils flaring. Louis flinches when Mark brings a hand up, but his wand isn’t in it. He is just pointing at Louis threateningly, but Louis still does not drop Harry’s hand. He can feel Zayn squeeze his shoulder, telling him that he is going to stand by him regardless of what his dad says. That makes Louis’ feel slightly better. He has been thinking about what he was going to say for two days now, so he swallows trying to get his thoughts in order. 

“Oh really, Mark?” Louis asks, his voice barely wavering as he tilts his head to the side like a predator getting ready to strike. He is. Mark looks confused at Louis’ choice of his given name, but Louis continues as if he didn’t say anything wrong. He didn’t. He shouldn’t call Mark father. Mark isn’t his real father, and honestly, he doesn't deserve the title. He never has, and Louis realises that now. “First, I will not be removing any of my tattoos. You can’t force me to do that.” When Mark begins shaking his head in disagreeance, Louis continues, “What are you going to do to me? Are you going to threaten me with physical harm? Are you going to cut me off financially? Are you going to forbid me from seeing my sisters?”

“That is exactly what I am going to do. You will address me as ‘father’ and show me respect,” Mark responds, his eyes dark and menacing. Louis wants to take a step back, but he refuses. He needs to do this. He loves Harry, and he is doing this for him. He is also doing it for himself. He can’t stomach spending the rest of his life having to pretend that he doesn't know. He is doing it for them. It wasn’t fair to either of them to keep this a secret any longer, nor was it feasible past Hogwarts. He isn’t going to lose Harry. He refuses. 

“You aren’t my father, though,” Louis says, and his mum’s mouth drops, her hand coming to cover it. Her eyes are sparkling with unshed tears, and she shakes her head. “Don’t lie to me! Why are you all still fucking lying to me!?! Mark isn’t my real father, Mum. I know. My real father is Rodney Roosenbloom. A muggleborn in Gryffindor.” Jay keeps shaking her head, as if she can’t believe what Louis has discovered. She is now fully crying, and it breaks Louis’ heart however he must continue. Now that he has started, he can’t stop. He needs to say this. 

“What happened, Mum? I’m guessing you and him fell in love, and you found out you were pregnant. When you told Grandfather and Grandmother they threatened to disown you and forced you to break it off, but they couldn’t hide the fact that you were pregnant. So, they arranged a marriage with a respectable pureblood wizard, like Mark, paying off him and his family to keep quiet. Am I right? Is that what happened, Mother?” Everyone is looking him now with his outburst. He is breathing heavily, but he feels like a weight has been removed from his chest. It’s almost as if he can breath for the first time in two years. 

“How did you…” Jay’s question trails, her voice cracking with the words, and Mark’s face is now resembling Harry’s tie. Louis is worried for his health, but they are on the pitch. A mediwitch is somewhere nearby, no doubt. Louis really can’t find a fuck to give about him right now, though, not with his threats just because Louis is in love with a muggleborn wizard. 

“The hat gave me a hint, and I figured it out from there. You can forbid me from seeing my sisters. You can fucking disown me if you’d like, but remember that I had the balls to do this. I had the balls to stand by the person I love, unlike you. I don’t regret it, Mother, but I have feeling you do. “ With that, Louis grabs Harry’s hand, and turns to walk away. Harry goes along easily, and he knows that Naill, Zayn and Liam have followed them. 

“Louis, you didn’t have to do that,” Harry says, quietly, his long strides easily matching Louis’ quick pace. The other boys seems to be struggling a bit to keep up, but Louis doesn’t slow down for them, his limbs shaking with the need to get out some of his excess adrenaline. It feels like he is living in a dream, and if it wasn’t for Harry’s constant presence to ground him, he is sure that he would feel the need to wake up. 

“Yes, I did. I love you, Harry. I want to be with you. I am just ashamed it took me so long to do it. Please forgive me,” Louis begs, locking gazes with Harry, his green eyes sparkling in the light. Louis wants to get lost in them. They are Slytherin green, afterall, so maybe it was meant to be. Before Harry can respond, they are stopped by a group. 

“Hi, I know you don’t know us, but we wanted to congratulate you,” Hermione Granger says, smiling widely, looking between them. Louis stops dead, not being able to believe the sight in front of him. Holy fucking shit! Hermione Granger is talking to him. Beside her is Draco Malfoy along with one and only Harry Potter. Louis has never met them, but he has the sudden urge to bow down before them. They may as well be royalty, even though he was taught to hate Harry and Hermione. 

“Are you kidding? Of course, we know you,” Harry responds over Niall’s ‘holy shit’ remark, Liam clapping his hand over his mouth. Thank Merlin Harry found words because Louis can’t relate; he is still flabbergasted. Hermione laughs at Harry’s words, her dark brown eyes sparkling, her freckles almost seeming to dance with it. She is more beautiful in person than she was in any picture Louis has ever seen. 

“I really admire what you did back there. Merlin knows I wouldn’t have had the courage at your age. It seems as though your boyfriend's Gryffindor bravery has rubbed off on you,” Draco says, typical slow drawl and smirk firmly intact as he gestures towards Harry. Louis can tell Harry is fangirling so hard right now, his face red with his blush. Harry harbours a not-so-secret crush on the pale haired wizard. Well, Harry believes it to be a secret, but Louis has found far too many pictures of Draco Malfoy tucked away in various areas of Harry’s room. Louis thinks it’s endearing. 

“You could say that,” Louis responds, with a smirk of his own that could rival Draco’s. The group laughs at his joke while Harry’s cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red. He runs his fingers through Harry’s curls, trying to calm him a bit, show him that he is only joking. The whole moment feels surreal, but Louis figures he may as well go with it. 

“Well anyways, we don’t want to keep you from storming off, I just wanted to give you my card. Once you’re done with Hogwarts, come visit me. I am sure we can find a place for a wizard like you or Harry at Malfoy Industries. The Headmistress said both of you are at the top of your class, and I don’t see either of you failing your NEWTs,” Draco says, holding out a card with long fingers, and Louis kind of wants to faint. He takes it with shaking hands, looking down to find the snakes bordering the card are moving. 

“And if you don’t want to work with this git, you can always come and work at the ministry. Both of you. Contact one of us, and ‘Mione and I can pull whatever strings we need to,” Harry Potter says next, green eyes knowing behind his black round glasses, and Louis is almost positive he is dreaming. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy couldn’t have just offered them jobs after graduation. He wouldn’t have to worry about financial security. They could work. They could be a proper couple. Holy shit. 

“Just do well on you NEWTs. They always quiz you on the Polyjuice Potions, so make sure to read up on it. That one can be tricky,” Hermione interjects, and Louis almost chokes. He hears Harry cough, and looks over at him. Harry’s face matches his robes with her remarks, his nose scrunching with his discomfort. Louis thinks it’s hilarious that she just so happened to bring up the one potion Louis quizzed him on during a scene. 

“Don’t worry, Harold here has got that one down,” Louis responds, clapping Harry on the back, prompting Harry to cough again, nodding along to Louis’ words. Harry is so red now, Louis is worried about his safety, but the others don’t seem to see anything weird going on. Thank Merlin, because that would be a bit difficult to explain. 

“Good. Keep in touch,” Hermione remind them with another smile. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Louis’ voice shakes with the words, as both he and Harry exchange handshakes with Hermione, Draco, and Harry Potter. Harry coming to his senses a bit after their last exchange. Holy shit. 

“It’s our pleasure, now you may continue storming off. It was working great for you,” Draco says with his signature smirk, and he is pretty sure Harry would have swooned if Louis hadn’t smiled, nodded, and pulled him along, beginning their fast pace again. His head is still reeling from the turn of events. They have a plan after Hogwarts. Louis won’t just be left alone, with no way to support his boyfriend and any future family they have. 

“Louis, wait!” He hears his mum’s voice, but he ignores her, the hurt and anger from their earlier conversation still at the surface. A moment later, she is in front of their path, holding out her hands. Mark isn’t with her, so Louis stops, Harry coming to a halt beside him. Liam stands beside Harry, while Zayn and Niall are on Louis’ side. Louis is thankful for them in that very moment, giving him the quiet strength he needed conquer his fears. Even Liam. The Gryffindor doesn’t need to be here, but he is. He isn’t here for Zayn, either. He is here for Louis, and that isn’t something that Louis will ever forget. Slytherins are loyal to those they love, and Louis may love Liam as a brother. Will he say that outloud? Hell no, but he feels it deep in his heart. 

“What do you want, Mother?” Louis asks, his tone coming out harsh, causing her to flinch. Her blue eyes, so much like his own, are still misty with tears, but she isn’t crying anymore. She almost looks proud, but that can’t be right. He has to be mistaking that look. He watches her take a few deep breaths, seemingly trying to collect her thoughts before she begins. He holds his breath, waiting to see what she is about to say, feeling as if the moment is somehow pivotal. 

“Louis, I-I’m so sorry I never told you. I will understand if you never forgive me for this, but I- I was a scared young girl. When they found out, they were furious. They were going to kill him! I couldn’t let that happen, so I agreed to take their deal. He never even knew I was pregnant. I just disappeared after graduation. I-I’m so sorry, honey. I never intended for you to find out this w-way. I- I love you so much, and I am so proud of you for having the courage to stand with the person you love, unlike me. I promise, you will still be allowed to see your sisters, and you will not lose financial security. You’re right, I do regret my decision every single day, and I think about your real father often. I-I was just so s-scared.” Her speech ends in a sob, as she bows her head to him. Louis blinks back his own tears, understanding her fear. He probably would have done the same thing if his parents threatened to kill Harry. Louis makes a decision then because it probably took a lot for his mum to confess that to him. 

“Mum, this is my boyfriend Harry Styles. Harry, this is my mum, Jay,” Louis introduces, and his mum’s head snaps up, looking at him and Harry with wet eyes. Louis can feel his own tear rolling down his cheek, the emotions of the day finally getting to him. He doesn’t go to wipe it away like he normally would. He has found that maybe showing a bit of emotion isn’t so bad, especially around the people that he trusts. He trusts the people in their small circle with his life. He can tell that she wasn’t expecting him to say that. Louis isn’t sure he has forgiven her, yet, but he wants things to be okay. This is her olive branch, and if she chooses not to take it, then he is fucking done. He will not be in their lives unless they accept his relationship with Harry. 

“Hello, Harry. It’s nice to meet you. I see how happy you make my son,” she says, smiling at Harry and reaching out her hand. Harry looks at Louis, and Louis nods in encouragement. Zayn’s mouth has fallen open in shock, and Liam is just smiling. Niall just watches curiously, his blue eyes clearly unsure. Louis understands Zayn shock. He is a bit shocked himself. He wasn’t even sure if she wasn’t going to take his offer, much less say something so meaningful. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Tomlinson. I do love your son, very much,” Harry responds, smiling a dimpled smile as he reaches out a shaky hand, taking Jay’s smaller one in his own. To her credit, she doesn’t even flinch. Louis can’t believe it. It’s finally happening. Harry is shaking the hand of his mother. He knows things aren’t perfect, and there is still a long way to go with forgiveness however this is a start. 

“I can tell. I think he loves you, too,” she responds with a watery smile. Louis isn’t entirely sure what will happen with Mark, or how the man will fit into his life, but in that moment, Louis doesn’t care. His heart feels like it is about to burst because  everyone knows about their love. He can shout it from the tallest tower if he wants. For the first time in a long time, Louis is looking forward to his future outside of Hogwarts because he will be able to hold hands with Harry in front of the world. He kisses Harry on the cheek, right where his dimple is, and decides that maybe they will be alright. Maybe Unity Day isn’t such a waste afterall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> You can follow me on my Social Media if you'd like  
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!  
> You can follow me on my Social Media if you'd like   
> Twitter: @Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


End file.
